


Hiraeth

by AnnaRobinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Death Eater Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Family, Gen, Good Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Multi, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, The Golden Trio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 110,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRobinson/pseuds/AnnaRobinson
Summary: Summary：戰後，哈利發現最後一塊魂器並未被消除，於是他在三個月後選擇結束自己的生命。 但當他睜開眼睛，卻發現自己來到了一個截然不同的世界，在這裡的他有著「最年輕食死徒」的稱號，救世主是納威，他甚至還有一個弟弟和一個妹妹。在充斥著懷疑與痛苦的新世界，他的親人們都還好好地活著，儘管他們對他抱持著警戒、小心及恐懼，但他下定決心不會再讓任何一個人走向死亡。Summary: After the war, Harry discovered that the last Horcrux was no longer eliminated, so he chose to end his life three months later. But when he opened his eyes, he found that he had come to a completely different world. Here he has the title of "Youngest Death Eater", the savior is Neville, and he even has a younger brother and a younger sister.In the new world full of doubt and pain, his relatives are still alive, and even they hold him vigilant, careful and fearful, but he is determined not to let anyone die.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hiraeth，是指对死者或离去者悲恸的思念感，混合了挂念、渴望与怀旧；也代表着对无法回去或从不存在的家园的乡愁。

它将由三个部分组成，分别为「爱的悲伤」，「温柔乡」和「我在结束时开启」。想说一个温柔又悲伤的故事，于是你将会在里头看到再次相遇的他们，这一次，他们将会迎来不同的结局。

「爱的悲伤」：战后的魔法界满是伤痕，在黎明到来之前他们必须面对的是难逃的愧疚，责任与别离。总共七个章节，分述战后的种种。不管雨下得再久，最后必定会出现彩虹。

「温柔乡」：战后，哈利发现最后一块魂器并未被消除，于是他在三个月后选择结束自己的生命。但当他睁开眼睛，却发现自己来到了一个截然不同的世界，在这里的他有着「最年轻食死徒」的称号，救世主是纳威，他甚至还有弟弟和妹妹。

在充斥着怀疑与痛苦的新世界，他的亲人们都还好好地活着，尽管他们对他抱持着警戒、小心及恐惧，但他下定决心不会再让任何一个人走向死亡。  
*铁三角和乔治四人穿越注意*

「我在结束时开启」：生活从未变得轻松，而是你在一点点变得坚强。战争使人提前成长，别离使人习惯悲伤，但不管如何，深爱我们的人永远都不会真正离开我们。

四人组穿越回原世界的后续。尽管另一个世界是过于美好的伊甸园，他们终究不属于那个温柔乡。他们终会回到属于自己的家，或许狼狈，破碎，但却是温柔的，被细心呵护的，唯一的归所。

###### ⚘前七章基本上都是在挖掘角色和描写心理，偷懒的可以直接从第八章开始，只要知道反正他们穿越过去就对了（好喔）

Hiraeth refers to the sense of grief for the dead or the departed, mixed with cares, longing and nostalgia; it also represents homesickness for homes that cannot be returned or never existed.

It will be composed of three parts, namely "Sorrow of Love", "Gentle Township" and "I Open at the close". I want to tell a gentle and sad story, so you will see they meet again in it. This time, they will have a different ending.

"Sorrow of Love": The magical world after the war is full of scars. What they must face before dawn is the inescapable guilt, responsibility and parting. There are a total of seven chapters, which are divided into various post-war chapters. No matter how long it rains, there will be a rainbow in the end.

"Gentle Country: After the war, Harry found that the last Horcrux had not been eliminated, so he chose to end his life three months later. But when he opened his eyes, he found that he had come to a completely different world. Here he has the title of "the youngest Death Eater", the savior is Neville, and he even has a brother and sister.

In the new world full of doubt and pain, his relatives are still alive, although they hold him vigilant, careful and fear, but he is determined not to let anyone go to death.  
*The Golden Trio and George travel through dimension*

"I open at the close": Life has never become easier, but you become stronger. War makes people grow up in advance, and parting makes people accustomed to sadness, but no matter what, people who love us will never really leave us.

The follow-up after the group of four traveled back to the original world. Although the other world is too beautiful the Garden of Eden, they do not belong to that tender country after all. They will eventually return to their own home, perhaps embarrassed and broken, but they are gentle, cared for, and the only home.

######  ⚘The first seven chapters are basically digging characters and describing psychology. Those who are lazy can start directly from Chapter 8, as long as you know that they have traveled through dimension anyway 

Seven is the most magical number

#### My mother tongue is Chinese and I live in Taiwan. If anyone is willing to help me translate the article into English, contact me, I am very grateful!

#### 


	2. Chapter 2

「当一切结束时，我会给你一个家。」  
——————

欢呼声震耳欲聋，几乎要把霍格华兹的屋顶掀翻。伏地魔死了，黑暗时代结束，大难不死的男孩战胜了邪恶，为他们带来了光明。

迎来胜利的喜悦混着悲伤刻划在众人脸上，他们尖叫着、哭着、笑着、相互拥抱，一声声呼喊中是别离后的悲恸、艰苦后的希冀，以及和平到来的欣喜。他们彼此呼唤著名字，呼唤着那些还活着的伙伴的名字，然后热泪盈眶。

“哈利！”赫敏·格兰杰撞到哈利·波特的怀里，双手收拢，力道紧得不容置疑。她在哭，眼泪滑过她唇边灿烂的笑容，浸湿年轻英雄的肩膀。她轻轻颤抖着，仿佛害怕他会原地消失，“你做到了！你做到了！你杀了他！”

哈利绽放一个虚弱的浅笑，他回抱她，闭上眼睛，“是啊，我干掉了他，一切都没事了……没事了……”  
  
“好样的！兄弟！”罗恩·韦斯莱拍了拍他的肩膀，他的眼眶红了，嘴角是止不住的笑意，“梅林——你刚刚居然就那么对他说话，纳威也杀了那条蛇——哦，你们真是太帅了！我真不敢相信，我们安全了，一切都结束了，和平来了！”

是啊，和平来了。哈利看着被繁星点缀的霍格华兹天花板，悠悠叹息。  
一切终于都结束了，他的战斗结束了，悲伤结束了，死亡结束了。

他人生的前十七年都由预言谱写而成，他是预言之子，是救世主，是魔法界的希望。他踩着前人的经验前行，踩着长者的尸体成长，踩着众人的信仰存在。而如今，一切都结束了，他终于可以开始过自己的人生，然而同时他也知道，他再也不可能那么简简单单地活着了。

千百条人命被他扛在肩上，压得他无法喘息。太多了，为了今天的这场胜利他们失去太多了。哈利甚至不知道这是否值得，要是邓不利多还活着的话，他会让事态走到如此糟糕的地步吗？他会不会在魂器上做得比他好更多，在死伤还未扩大之前就结束战争？

众人的欢呼声近在耳畔，好几双手朝他伸来，他们都想触摸到这个魔法界的英雄、名符其实的救世主。  
哈利突然觉得好恶心，一阵晕眩感朝他袭来，和罪恶感相互撞击，他觉得自己快要溺死在这股内疚之中了。他觉得他是有罪的、破碎的，他不想继续待在这里，他想找个什么地方躲起来，大哭或大叫。

他不敢看韦斯莱一家人，他知道他们正围在弗雷德的尸体旁哭泣。这很奇怪，他们仿佛是在两个世界，他在这边，被簇拥、被加冕为王，而他们在另一边，悲伤、失落、为死去的家人送行。  
他不敢去看莱姆斯和唐克斯，他知道他们死了，双手甚至也没来得及握上。他们本来不用参战的，他们的儿子才那么小，而他现在什么都没有了，只剩下一个连自己的情绪都处理不好的教父。

哈利踉踉跄跄地推开人群往外走去，他勉强对那些疑惑的人们笑了笑，解释说自己需要休息。他们体恤地笑了，温暖与祝福像雨点般朝他落下，他们将他围着送进葛莱芬多塔。

“你的确是需要好好休息，哈利。”赫敏温和地说，哈利总觉得她像是什么都明白了，又像是什么都不明白，“好好睡一觉，哈利，我和罗恩会处理好剩下的东西的。”

他点了点头，不发一语地走进寝室。葛莱芬多的红色争先恐后地映入眼帘，他却突然觉得好刺眼。太明亮了，这样的生意盎然的红色让他想起好多东西，莉莉的头发、伏地魔的眼睛、鲜血、生命及死亡。

壁炉旁是一年四季从不熄灭的火焰，它们霹雳啪啦地燃烧着，哈利觉得自己闻到了羊皮纸和阳光的味道，然后他发现自己想要哭泣。

一切似乎都没有变过，又似乎什么都变了。他觉得自己上次坐在这里和罗恩埋头赶作业已经是很久远、很久远的事情了，那时候他们笑着相互打趣，然后在赫敏的怒火中不得不认真面对羽毛笔下的报告。然而他现在又回到了这里，带着满身的伤和疲惫，望着曾经欢闹过的地方，突然觉得是那样刻骨的寂寞与悲伤。

哈利知道自己再也不可能变回那个单纯又天真的他了，永远不可能了。哈利厌恶自己的成长，同时却又骄傲着。他厌恶自己每每得靠着他人的死亡才能真正明了一些重要的东西，他骄傲于自己终是派上了用场，终是完成了他的使命。

他贯彻了他活着的目的。

哈利慢吞吞地走进寝室，来到他的四柱床前瞪着它看。它被收拾得很崭新，能看出一直被不间断地整理着，床单是最新的，毫无皱折，哈利觉得它若被自己此时满是鲜血和泥土的身体躺着的话简直是种玷污。

于是他又跌跌撞撞地把自己拖到浴室，胡乱冲洗。温热的洗澡水对着他当头洒下，那样的热度几乎刺痛他的肌肤。他搓洗着自己，然后愈搓愈大力，好似在清洗什么不洁的东西，搓到近乎要破皮。流向排水孔的水被染红了，像融化了的夕阳。

哈利把自己搓到全身发红才停下，然后他蜷缩到床上，背抵着墙，只占据四分之一的床，标准缺乏安全感的睡姿。他以前总是喜欢面朝上的正躺，但他知道那已经不可能再发生了，正如他知道自己永远也无法再好好入眠。

他梦到了好多人，死去的人。他们将他围在中间，指着他谩骂。  
“你凭什么活下来？我们凭什么去死？”他们叫嚣着，然后把他推进坟墓，在他的尖叫中将土铲进他的嘴里。

哈利看到了邓不利多、莱姆斯、唐克斯、弗雷德、疯眼汉、科林、塞德里克、西里斯……还有好多好多人，陌生的人，熟悉的人，他们都用一种憎恨的、失望的目光盯着他，哈利想吐，但腐烂了的泥土赌住了他的气管，他什么也吐不出来。

莱姆斯和唐克斯的声音很低，他们愤怒地看着他，好像他犯了什么滔天大罪，“哈利，为什么是我们？为什么我们得死掉？泰迪还那么小，他还是个孩子！不是所有人都必须和你的童年一样悲惨，你凭什么让他连父母都没有！”

哈利摇摇头，他急着想道歉，但他却无法说话。他乞求地看着他们，希望他们能明白——明白他有多抱歉，但他们只是冷漠地望着他，然后举起铲子，将他掩埋。

“都是你的错！”

“这都是你的错！”

哈利被自己的尖叫声惊醒，他躺在床上喘气，全身冷汗涔涔。他小口小口挣扎地呼吸着，然后开始低低的笑，笑得他胸口发疼。  
他的视野模糊了，他觉得自己很可笑。是的，他逃避了，他逃避了人群，逃避了那些他不敢面对的所有，但它们依旧以另一种方式来到了他的梦里，与他相会，并比任何时候都要残忍真实。

疲惫、疲惫，还是疲惫。  
哈利躺在床上，全身颤抖。他知道自己不可能再入睡了，梦境太过真实，视线太过强烈，他只想要逃跑，逃得远远的，逃离这个世界。

他嘲笑自己的胆怯。看啊，那个打败了黑魔王的奇迹男孩，现在居然连面对自己昔日的战友们也做不到，他就像个狼狈的潜逃犯，躲在无人的寝室舔舐自己的伤口，鲜血淋漓。

他瞪着墙壁好一时间，可能是一个小时，或是两个小时，他没去算。最后，他将自己从床上拉了起来，走进浴室洗脸。

哈利已经很久没有好好看过自己了，他甚至不太记得自己是什么样子，这会儿他从镜中看到一个疲惫又满是防备的陌生人从里头往外瞪着他。

他的眼睛是暗沉的碧绿色，深得不见底，悲伤与无以名状的情感在里头相互碰撞，镌刻清晰。他眼睛下方是青黑的眼圈，像是被谁狠狠打了一拳。嘴角强拉的微笑被抚平了，垮垮地塌在唇边，面色惨白；眉间夹杂的忧郁被挤开，无力地挂在面上，粗得像两条装饰用的毛毛虫。

以及他的神情，哈利忘不了。  
那是警戒的、充满怀疑的，真要说的话，哈利想起了疯眼穆敌。镜中的男孩紧绷着表情，好像他怕在下一秒就会遭到什么攻击，他看起来恼怒、疑惑又有点疯狂，但更多的依然是疲倦。

那是战争的产物，哈利会这么评断他。他觉得他看起来很陌生，但又觉得是如此熟悉，因为他像他。这是哈利第一次仔细端详战争在他身上遗留下来的东西，不管是毫无波澜的弧度也好，亦或是满盈忧愁的绿色眸子也罢，那都像他，而不是他强装出来的模样。

突然，“碰”的一声，克利切出现在床的侧面。它转头寻找了一会儿，然后才发现哈利的位置。

“哈利小主人，克利切来看看您需要什么东西，您的朋友说您可能会需要进食！”他沙哑着嗓音说道，并深深地鞠了一个躬。哈利注意到他的腿上缠着绷带，似乎曾经受过重伤。

“克利切……你的腿还好吗？”哈利开口，然后他发现自己的声音并没有比克利切清脆到哪里去，所以他清了清喉咙。

“哈利小主人还是那么善良……无私……他不仅杀了黑魔王，为雷古勒斯少爷报仇，现在还愿意关心又老又丑陋的克利切……”家庭小精灵的声音哽咽了，他大大的眼睛猛然抬起，里头是一片水雾，“哦，是的，克利切在战斗中受伤了，那些都是坏巫师……坏巫师，但现在已经没关系了，因为哈利小主人赢了！雷古勒斯少爷赢了！”

哈利扭曲着唇办，挤出一个笑容。 「赢」、「获胜」这几个字听在他耳中毫无喜悦可言，那只会让他觉得自己像个罪人，正在等待审判。

“谢谢，克利切。不过我想我不需要吃东西，很抱歉麻烦你多跑一趟了。”

他目送走了再次激动得无以复加的克利切离开，他的热泪盈眶让哈利觉得非常不自在。哈利瞪着他消失的地方一会儿，然后把隐形斗篷往自己身上披，离开葛莱芬多塔。

他穿过嬉笑着的人群，绕过那些洋溢着快乐与平静的学生们，静静地往禁林走去。他的目光直视前方，并且给了自己一个塞耳咒，他害怕听到那些将他赞扬为英雄的言论，因为实际上根本不是那么一回事。

他一定是睡了很久，因为天空已经是橙亮的金蜜色了。哈利可以看到远处划开天空的一道彩虹，它横跨了整个天际，分外美丽。

他脚步虚浮地走进林子，一种不真实的感觉抵着他的后颈。他上一次来到这里不过是几个小时前，但有些东西已经永远地改变了，他现在没有满腔的决心及赴死的觉悟，只有难过与伤痛。西里斯说的对，死亡并不值得畏惧，真正值得去恐惧的是遗留下来的、要人发了疯的思念与愧疚，这是活下来的人们所必须承担的。

西里斯，莱姆斯。哈利直到现在才允许自己开始想念他们。  
他记得西里斯曾经对他承诺过，当一切都结束了，他会给他一个家，而他确实把格里莫广场十二号写进了遗嘱之中，但哈利要的不是这个。没有西里斯的格里莫广场十二号，对他来说只不过是更深更深的悲恸而已，它无时无刻提醒着哈利，是他，是他的鲁莽和愚蠢害死了他的教父。

然后是莱姆斯。他是劫道者之中的最后一个人，想当初哈利听到他结婚的消息时简直高兴坏了，他一直认为莱姆斯值得这些，热闹与幸福，精彩、爱和家。他还记得当莱姆斯问他愿不愿意成为泰迪的教父时自己的激动与欣喜，它们现在仿若被蒙上一层浅浅的灰，在时光的洪流里安静地泛黄。  
死了，走了，哈利原本认为至少莱姆斯会一直陪着他，作为导师，作为家人。但他死了，跟西里斯一样，在准备拥抱幸福的开始就离开了世界。

哈利发现自己停在一颗树前面，他知道就是这里了。他蹲下来对着地面摸索了一会儿，然后五指收拢，将复活石握在手中。

他没有翻转。  
哈利咧嘴笑了，他觉得这是他仅剩的所有勇气。他将那颗石头放进口袋，他能感觉到它沉甸甸的冰凉，这让他情不自禁地想到一年级时的魔法石。

哦，是的，他不会去使用它的。重生石所唤回的不是真正的死者，它只是以一种残忍的方式将他们的灵魂禁锢在现世，不得安宁。并不是所有人都想要复活，对有些人来说，死亡才是他们渴望的终点，若是贸然将他们唤回，那就太自私了。

哈利定定地站在禁林中，面对着老树发愣。他能听见微风轻抚过枝桠的温柔，能听见树叶轻轻颤动的灵巧，能听见更深处某种生物不轻不重的呼噜，能听见远处城堡传来的歌声与祈祷。他一瞬间产生了想要永远活在隐形斗篷下的疯狂想法，然后他对自己的念头感到好笑。

他又站了一会儿，然后缓慢地、不情愿地开始朝城堡的方向移动步伐。他迟早得面对的，他不可能一直这么逃避下去。

当他来到那扇橡木门前时是迟疑的，但他不再给自己犹豫的机会，抬手敲了敲。他听到里头传来什么东西翻倒的哐啷声，然后是吸气。

“呃……麦格教授？是我，哈利。”他小声开口。

“当然了，当然了，请进，波特。”

哈利拉下隐形斗篷，推开门走了进去。麦格教授还是坐在她的老位子，她此时正握着一支羽毛笔，似乎正在写着什么文件。她看着他，仿佛可以永远这么看着，然后抿紧了唇。

麦格教授的视线让哈利感到相当不自在，他扭了扭身子，垂下头，“教授，我只是想说，斯内普教授……”

“哦，是的，我们将他的遗体抬回来了。我们都听到了你那时说的那一番话，不过关于他的罪名和行动仍然需要证实，到时候可能还会需要你的证词，波特。 ”

哈利觉得自己的喉咙里仿佛有什么东西哽住了，他在听到“遗体”两个字时下意识地缩了缩，闭上眼。可是这没有用，只要视野一陷入黑暗，他就会看到那双与他对视的、承载了太多情感的黑眸，耳边盘旋回绕着那句“Look at me……”。这或许是斯内普给他的惩罚，哈利忿忿地想，斯内普连到最后一刻都对他如此残忍，他知道他这辈子再也不可能忘记了，甚至不可能会释怀——只要哈利还活着的一天，他就无法放下那些愧疚、悲伤与后悔。

“……好的，谢谢您。”哈利很勉强地说。

麦格教授端详着他，她的手神经质地不停拨弄着羽毛笔，哈利觉得她比往常看起来都要紧张。这很奇怪，因为麦格教授永远都是最严肃、最能保持冷静的一个，哈利不希望她因为他杀了伏地魔就对他有隔阂，或是更夸张，跟其他人一样把他奉为英雄。她是他的学院长，永远如此，他不希望这层关系被改变。

“波特，你还好吗？我听韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐说你睡了一觉，但你看起来似乎……”她迟疑了一下，然后接了下去，“你看起来似乎完全没睡。”

“我很好。”哈利口干舌燥，他将视线投向地板，假装自己对上面的纹路产生了浓厚的兴趣，“我有睡，真的。”，他又重覆了一次：“我很好。”

这是个很容易得出最佳解的问题，哈利知道他说出什么答案最能使她放心。说真的，他除了“我很好”之外还有其他选项吗？从以前到现在一直都是如此，人们询问，他回答“我很好，我没事”，尽管他根本不是真的没事。但谁会在意呢？只要救世之星还能行走，还能说话，众人不会介意他的状态到底是如何的，他们只想要他的带领，他的辉煌，他赠与的平静。

罗恩和赫敏会在意，韦斯莱一家人也会。他的教父会在意，莱姆斯和海格也会。哈利在心中鼓励自己，看，一切并没有那么糟糕，尽管他现在并不能依靠他们。他说不出口。

“……好吧。”麦格教授又盯着他一会儿，然后开口，“你知道的，波特。接下来会有很多葬礼和聚会，他们会希望你到场的，也许说几句话，表达你的心情和决心……”

哈利不想再听了，他当机立断地抽出隐形斗篷罩住自己，假装没看到麦格教授目瞪口呆的表情，转身推开办公室的门。他知道这很没礼貌，但他不得不这样做，因为如果不这么做，他不知道自己会做出什么样的事来——大吼大叫，像五年级时对待邓不利多教授那样，又或许是大哭大闹，后者的画面他不太敢想像。

表达他的心情和决心？哈利低低地笑了。  
也许他们期待着一个满是正义与希望的救世主，能在葬礼和各种仪式上谈吐出正面积极的长篇大论，鼓励他们、安慰他们、告诉他们一切都会好起来的——但事实正巧相反，他们寄予厚望的男孩只是个逃避责任的、被噩梦纠缠的疲惫巫师，要是让他来演讲，现场一定会相当精彩。

为什么他们会认为自己能胜任这个职务？为什么他们会觉得他还能面对那些牺牲者的葬礼？他甚至连直视他们的墓碑都做不到！  
哈利觉得自己是一个间接的加害者，所有人都因为他的存在、他的决定、他的能力不足而直面死亡。

他办不到，他办不到啊。

哈利曾经幻想过和平到来的场景，那时候他总觉得那个世界会是伊甸园，一切都会很美好。当时的他躺在帐蓬里做着不切实际的荒唐美梦，然后告诫自己不要再幻想，该和赫敏换班看守了。  
然而现在——真正意义上的和平来了，哈利却没想到他会那么空虚、那么寂寞，因为他原先设想会出现在快乐结局里的人们都已经死了，于是结局缺了好几个角，失去了圆满的可能。

要是让斯内普知道战后的哈利·波特变得如此颓丧的话，他会说什么呢？一定会被狠狠讽刺的吧，哈利想。

“真没想到啊，鼎鼎大名的、打败了黑魔王的哈利·波特，居然连面对几个小葬礼都做不到吗？我真怀疑你那时候面对黑魔王的勇气是不是已经被你那巨怪般愚蠢的脑袋给吃了，还是你把它给搞丢了——出于你堪比芨芨草的可怜智商？”——会被这么叨念的吧。

等他回过神来他才发现自己又回到了位于葛莱芬多的寝室，似乎只有这里才能让他感到一丝丝的安全。  
他重新在床上蜷缩起来，但是不敢闭上眼睛。他不敢睡，现在的他还无法面对梦里的那些人们。

然后事情就这么发生了，一阵钻心的疼痛击中他，像是被四五个酷刑咒打在身上。他赫然睁大眸子，绿色的眼瞳因剧痛而失焦，他听见一阵凄厉的尖叫声，满溢痛苦，它在他耳边疯狂回响，刺痛他的耳膜。

他后知后觉地发现，那是他自己的尖叫声。

哈利不明白发生了什么，但“它”就在那里，他感觉到了，这种可怕的、身体里有着另一片灵魂的感觉从来没有那么深刻清晰过。呕吐感上涌，他跑向厕所低头对着洗手台就是一阵干呕，然后他开始尖叫。

无声的、被刻意压抑的尖叫炸响他的大脑。那是魂片，哈利感觉出来了，是伏地魔的魂片。他能感觉到一小块不属于自己的残缺附着在身上，那种感觉非常奇怪，但它确实在那里，他能确定。它的形状很不完整，而且很小，但它依然是魂片，而这也就意味着他依然是魂器。

他依然是那个邪恶的鬼东西。

又是一阵呕吐感，他又吐了，然而也已经吐不出什么东西了，再剩下的只有胆汁。他只是不停地尖叫、尖叫，仿佛这么做就能脱离魂器的身份，一切都能够变好。

哈利不确定自己尖叫了多久，但他在下一次呕吐出来的东西中看见了腥红色的血——他的喉咙一定是吼得受伤了。那样鲜艳的红使他反胃，然后他发现自己哭了，泪水浸湿了整张脸，狼狈地在他的长袍上晕出一滴滴水渍。

他没有完成他的使命，他是魂器，而只要他活着，伏地魔就有复活的可能。

他必须死。

情感和生理上已经糟糕成一团，但哈利发觉自己的思考却异常冷静，冷静到使他害怕。他在几秒内就得出了结论，最佳解，他一直是知道答案的。葛莱芬多加十分，他翘起嘴角，惊恐又愧疚地发现自己对即将赴死的想法有着小小的期待，它们和他对自己的厌恶混杂着，催促着他步向死亡。

——他应该害怕，他应该悲伤，他应该满腔怒火与困惑，而他确实也是如此。期待、无奈、恐惧和忿忿交融混杂，徘徊在他的左胸口，带着仿佛要将他置于死地的强烈情感和绝望将他吞噬。太突然了，这一切都太突然了。上一秒他觉得所有的东西都已经被解决了，和平正式降临，而下一秒他就被告知他是最后一个巨大的危险，邓不利多的计画不知道为什么出了差错，失败了。

他不怪那个老人，真的。他为战争做的已经够多了，或者说太多了。阿不思·邓不利多会是哈利·波特永远的导师、朋友和最尊敬的人，哪怕如果现在有人询问哈利，他也会毫不犹豫地回答：“我是彻头彻尾的邓不利多的人。”，这不是那位长者的错，魂器这种东西本来就没有先例，它是完全未知的——邓不利多已经选择了对哈利最好的一条路，现在的处境哈利无法将它归咎于他。

那是最重要的——他必须死。哈利对魂器的了解到底还是太少了，他不知道伏地魔需要花多久的时间复活，方式又是什么。他会占领他的存在吗？对他的脑子动手脚，让他们同化，利用他的身体……哈利不敢再往下想，他颤抖地吸了一口气，然后厌恶自己的呼吸，他总觉得自己就像在帮伏地魔呼吸。这个想法像闪电一般击中他，狠狠地，他几乎要窒息。

他得死，他必须死，愈快愈好。  
只要他还活在世上的一秒，危险和黑暗就依然蛰伏着。

哈利知道自己该做什么。

他静静地从洗手台旁站了起来，发现自己的指关节因为抓紧台边的关系而完全泛白了——那是很不正常的、过于用力后的惨白，哈利能看见血管在上头的流动，里头沉浮着暗红色的血。

大脑快速地运转，迅速将计画铺陈排列，哈利再一次惊愕于自己的冷静，然后他发现那并不是什么冷静，他就只是麻木而已——镜中人那双翠绿色的眸子是死的，毫无光彩，看起来像两个黑洞。

真是充满戏剧性，哈利无声嘲讽。这绝对是他所度过最精彩的两天，他的人生在这四十八小时内转变了三次，一次他带着必死的决心走进禁林，充盈着决绝和坚定；第二次他被疲惫与哀伤占领，但一切终归于和平；而第三次，也就是现在，他将要再次面对不容置疑的死亡，而这次他将永别于世界。

他会想念罗恩和赫敏的，对于他们，他很抱歉。

Always.


	3. Hermione Granger

「魔法不只是流光溢彩的童话。」  
——————

赫敏一直站在他的身边。

赫敏·格兰杰一直站在哈利·波特的身边，最靠近他的地方，看着他成长，带着悲伤与挣扎。

她的人生在十一岁以前是中规中矩的平淡，她有一对很爱她的父母，他们会在圣诞节送她礼物，会在她难过的时候设法逗她微笑，会在她孤单寂寞的时候带她去公园玩。她有一个幸福美满的家庭，她还有一个计画好的、渴望的人生，她喜欢知识，喜欢阅读，浩瀚书海之于她的吸引力是无穷的，她可以一整个下午浸泡在一本书里头，然后回味无穷。

在她的人生规划里，她会在十一岁时进入一所以升学为目标的学校，她会在里面遇到同样喜欢知识的一群朋友，他们会一起研究、打拼、努力学习，然后她会考上一所有名的大学，最好是哈佛或是剑桥，她很向往它们——然后她会让她的父母为她骄傲。  
她会跟在父母身边实习，最后继承他们的诊所，赫敏相信自己可以成为一名优秀的牙医，她知道她可以。

当然，这都是计画而已。而这些计画都在十一岁那个繁星闪烁的夜晚被彻底打乱。霍格华兹的来信改变了一切，她的人生在前路来了一个大转折，从原本的平铺直叙，变得荆棘曲折，染上神秘与未知。

这是赫敏·格兰杰第一次打破常规，当然，他们三个原本都是不相信的，他们只把这封信当作一个荒谬的恶作剧。但接着，一个自称是麦格教授的“女巫”来访，从她掏出魔杖的那一刻，赫敏知道她往后的人生都将不一样了，不可能再一样了。

她还记得初次见到魔法时的欣喜与感动，那是她知道的第一个咒语，wingardium leviosa，漂浮咒。  
当晚她躺在床上兴奋得难以入眠，巧克力色的眼睛睁得大大的，她一遍又一遍地重覆，wingardium leviosa，wingardium leviosa，wingardium leviosa。

那天晚上，她得到了两个选择，她的眼前有两条路伸展开来。熟悉又安定的麻瓜界，陌生又未知的巫师界，她站在交叉路口中央，对着两边来回张望。

其实她并没有犹豫太久，对于未知的好奇和追求让她兴奋到全身都在颤抖。那些魔法的理论是什么？巫师们的社会是如何管理的？为什么她在麻瓜界生活了十几年，一点儿都没有发觉这世界上还有别的物种的存在？  
接二连三的问题如同戳不破的泡泡，在她四周快速飞转，赫敏几乎没有停下思考与疑惑，她觉得有趣极了——她知道她得知道，她必须知道，若她选择离去的话，她这辈子都会反覆被困在这些疑惑点中的，她受不了。

她唯一担心的只有她的父母。他们会对她的选择感到失望吗？他们会厌恶她、排斥她，因为她不是和他们一样的普通人类吗？她在期待中充满了担忧，甚至好几天吃不下饭，然而他们后来告诉了她，他们支持她，不管如何，他们为她感到骄傲。

那是赫敏第一次因为剧烈的情感冲击而哭泣。她曾因为跌倒受伤而哭、找不到阅读到一半的书本而哭、因为跟父母走散而哭，但从没有像现在这样，她的左胸口被温暖又激动的快乐给占满了，它们无限膨胀，仿佛要将她带上天际。赫敏后来知道了，那种情感名为感动。

魔法，听起来多么神奇、多么美好啊。她几乎天天抱着从对角巷买来的书籍，着迷地沉沦在里头。她买了好多好多书，原先放在她书桌上的各式各样的物理、数学、语言学被她小心翼翼地收起来了，魔法书籍取而代之，魔药学、天文学、符咒学，赫敏对那个世界充满惊叹，而这种情绪在她读到“霍格华兹，一段校史”时达到高峰，她激动到想要尖叫——那就是她将来要去的地方，那是属于她的世界，她几乎是天天期盼着开学日的到来。当她在路上看到那些跟她同龄的孩子时，她都会清楚地认知到，她和他们将要去到不同的地方，而这让她觉得自己是特别的。

赫敏·格兰杰第一次读到哈利·波特这个名字是在“近代十大最伟大男巫”这本书里头，她当时拿着一杯牛奶，小口小口地啜饮，然后她的目光落到他的年龄上，接着她便呛到了，咳得上气不接下气。

“一岁的时候打败黑魔王？有没有搞错——”她目瞪口呆地浏览着资料，脑中浮现一个婴儿披着战甲的样子，然后她被自己想像出的画面噎住了，又剧烈咳了好几声。

她开始搜集他的资料，她看了一本又一本与他有关的书，那些文字无一不把哈利·波特写得英勇厉害，仿佛恨不得在他头上写下“英雄”两个字。

赫敏有一天读完“那个活下来的男孩——哈利·波特”，抱着那本书坐在客厅发愣。他们把他歌咏为救世主，为他加冕崇拜与敬爱，但赫敏想的却是那个男孩此时在哪里，失去了父母的他被送进孤儿院了吗？又或是会有一对好心的巫师夫妇收养了他？

“他跟我同年。”赫敏喃喃，手抚过粗糙不平的书封，“但他在一岁时就失去了父母，他一定很寂寞。”

这很奇怪，哪怕赫敏读了再多哈利·波特的传奇事迹，她永远也无法把他和英雄形象画上等号，浮现在她脑海中的轮廓每一个都是孤独的，她只把他当作稍微特别一点的平凡人。赫敏觉得这也许得归咎于她的质疑，在心里的某个地方，她很明白一个巫师不管再怎么强大，也是不可能在一岁时以婴儿之姿单枪匹马杀死暴虐无道的黑魔王的— —这太荒谬了，这些书难道都没有好好考究过吗？这些作者有没有想过他们文中主角的想法——真正的想法，哪怕一丝？

赫敏第一次遇到哈利是在霍格华兹特快车上，而她的怀疑在见到他的第一眼就成立了，至少她是这么想的。过于宽大的衣裤、不正常的瘦弱与惨白……魔法界的英雄吗？但那双干净的绿色眸子里只有茫然与期待，他对巫师界的理解甚至还比她少。

“赫敏·格兰杰。”她自我介绍。

“哈利·波特。”他明亮的眸子笑弯了，非常漂亮。

“罗恩·韦斯莱。”那是一名坐在他身边的男孩，他的手正高举着魔杖，定定地对准面前的老鼠。赫敏往门框上一倚，看了看他的动作后再次开口。

那一天，她还不知道他们会变成她往后人生里最重要的一部分，堪比全世界。

在很久之后的后来，有人问赫敏，她和哈利之间的关系是什么，他们是不是在私底下偷偷约会，当时四年级的赫敏几乎要笑出眼泪。

“别笑了，告诉我们吧——没什么好隐藏的，每个人都知道。”拉文德·布朗不满地瞪着她，似乎对她的态度感到恼火。赫敏打住了笑声，对着她坚定地摇头。

似乎所有人都喜欢这么形容她和哈利之间的关系，罗恩怀疑、丽塔·斯基特针对这点大作文章，甚至连哈利的教父，小天狼星·布莱克，他也曾经对着她上下一顿视线扫射，仿佛想要确定自己教子的选择。

她和哈利之间从来都不是那种关系，未来也不会是——她很清楚。噢，这不是说她不爱哈利，她当然爱他，非常非常爱，但并不是会令左胸口小鹿乱撞的那种爱。

她对哈利的爱是安静的、巨大的、稳固的，毫不夸张地说——如果有一天全世界选择抛弃哈利，她会站在他这里，不带一点迟疑。  
  
哈利是一个非常善良的人，也许他本身没有注意到这点，但赫敏熟知他的温柔。巫师界的救世主不过就是一个平凡人，赫敏觉得她是同届生中第一个开始这么认为的，甚至在见到他之前她就隐约这么觉得了。

哈利是富满感情的、纯粹的、有正义的。他的正义和她的不同，她的正义是格式化的、呆板的，譬如不能违反校规、不能抄作业，诸如此类；而他的正义是高尚的，他可以为了某个重要的东西赌上自己的一切，他不允许任何虐待与杀生，哪怕对方想要置他于死地，他总是将一切责任都往自己身上揽，哪怕有时候根本不是他的错，而是现况对于任何人来讲都太无能为力。

哈利是情绪化的、破碎的、冲动的。他总是试图完整每个人，但却唯独遗忘了自己，赫敏觉得其实他才是他们三个里头最破碎的一个人——破碎，他的感情是破碎的，对自身价值的定义是破碎的，对压力承载的估量是破碎的。他鲁莽、他天真，但他同时却也勇敢又强大，于是他需要她，正如她需要他。

他需要她帮忙冷静分析一切情况，帮他梳理思绪，厘清善意与恶意。而她需要他在一旁继续善良，她需要这么一个人，这样一个拥有这些特质的人，在她身边，提醒着她何谓活着、何谓灿烂与挣扎。

他们是互相依存的，他们不能没有彼此。这不是爱情，用“爱情”来形容她和哈利实在过于肤浅（当然，她的意思不是指爱情是肤浅的，她爱罗恩，非常爱。），他们之间超越了所有用来定义人与人之间的专有名词，他们对彼此来说是独一无二的。

哈利有许多秘密，赫敏可以理解。她尊重他，正如他尊重她，但她受不了他将一切压力都往自己身上担。赫敏知道他被注定了一段比他们都要坎坷得多的人生，他注定遭遇考验，品尝悲伤与绝望，她也知道只要她和罗恩想，他们随时都可以从这样危机重重的生活中脱离出来——早在他们开始寻找魂器前她就明白，但不管再来几遍，赫敏·格兰杰还是会选择成为哈利·波特的朋友，她还是会选择跟随他闯过魔法石的关卡，她还是会选择去图书馆查询蛇怪的资料，她还是会选择拨动时间转换器，她还是会选择相信他，相信他没有把名字投进火焰杯里，她还是会选择在那个改变他们三人关系的万圣节上说谎，她还是会选择陪他游走天涯，寻找未知的魂器。

罗恩是哈利的剑，而她是他的盾。

如果真要赫敏用一个词汇去诠释她对哈利的感情，她会说哈利是她的信仰。  
——别误会，她没有把他当作什么万能的救世主，她所说的信仰可不是什么盲目崇拜。赫敏了解他、清楚他，所以她信任他、守护他、希望他能活得更加快乐。

对她来说，信仰是黎明，而爱是深渊。  
她对哈利的感情是干净纯粹的，像清晨垂挂绿叶上的露水，在阳光下反射七彩霓虹，晶莹剔透。而她对罗恩的情感浪漫而热情，她可以环住他的脖子，献上自己的双唇，她可以在他怀中欢笑与撒娇。

但赫敏知道一件事，那就是他们三个是不可被分离的，他们是彼此的灵魂、支柱与欢喜。

她这辈子永远都忘不了那个万圣节，山怪刺鼻的气味儿如今依然会环绕在她的鼻翼间。她记得那两个男孩义无反顾地冲进来的身影——wingardium leviosa，原来漂浮咒还可以这样用啊，她那时候在心底喃喃。

那晚在他们之间有什么永远改变了，友情的扭带紧得她难以忽视。世上有些事情在共同经历过之后，很难不去喜欢地方，而一同打昏一名十二呎高的山怪，就是其中一件。

那是她第二次打破常规，她对教授说谎了——若是放在过去，这绝对会令她不敢置信的，她会对她的行为充满愧疚，因为这是不对的。在很久以后，当赫敏躺在帐蓬里摆弄斯莱特林的挂坠时她总会想，原来那就是她人生改变的一瞬间，而这个回忆太过滚烫与怀念，黑魔王的魂器甚至无法对这个记忆做些什么——它太过美好，毫无瑕疵，纯粹得有如破晓。

要说什么是赫敏对哈利最不满意的，那毫无疑问的就是哈利从来不懂得珍惜自己。  
哈利总是受伤，赫敏从没有缺席过他的任何一次魁地奇，而他从来没好好地比完任何一场。哈利总是与麻烦正面相撞，而他面对它们的态度——她觉得他从来没有考虑过要怎么让自己活下来，有更多时候他只是想确保其他人的安全，他习惯性地去忽视他身上的伤痕、鲜血与沉甸甸的忧伤。

是的，忧伤，哈利有时候是暴躁的、难以亲近的，但有时候却非常温和耐心。她过去总觉得他情绪起伏太大——情绪不稳，她曾经用过这个形容词，但她后来发现不对，这个结论完全是错的。  
哈利在很多时候看起来都很完整，引用小天狼星的台词，他像个合格的葛莱芬多一样，四处惹麻烦、夜游、顶撞教授。但赫敏知道，她一直是知道的，哈利只是把自己拼凑起来罢了。他全身都有着细小的裂缝，他总是假装自己很完整，假装自己一点儿事都没有，但她知道的，他很破碎。

她想帮他，尽管在心理这方面哈利从来都把自己封闭起来，不允许任何人的靠近。

“赫敏，他怎么样了？”罗恩轻轻推了推她，低声问道。这会儿他们身在一大群人前头，设法回答着各式各样的问题。

赫敏扯着他的袖子穿过人群，对着朝他们激动地挥手拍照的巫师们挤出一个僵硬的笑容，然后同样压低声音，快速地回答：“不好，我想他非常不好。嗯……你知道的，他才刚从梅林哪儿回来，你不能指望他会开朗到哪里去。”

赫敏呼了一口气，她没有说出全部的实话。她知道哈利除此之外为何会那么疲惫、看起来比往常都还要脆弱，她知道他在愧疚——噢，这很哈利，他一定会认为这些死亡必须由他来承担，赫敏真想给他一个拳头，然后哭泣。

看在梅林的份上，她觉得此时的她和罗恩的确很有资格哭泣，因为他们明白哈利瞒了他们多少事情。他独自一人去赴死、独自一人战斗，独自一人，自始至终。他到底什么时候才会明白，他们三个是一起的？

当然，她很想现在立刻开始一场对哈利的咨询，关于他为何选择一个人去面对这些，关于他为何去找伏地魔，但还不是时候，赫敏将这股冲动忍了下来，她知道现在任何形式的质问都会让那个男孩感到加倍难受。她看向罗恩，她的爱人的嘴唇是惨白的，看来他和她一样，针对这点其实都非常不好受。

罗恩叹了一口气，他一直以来维持的笑容崩塌了，露出苍白与疲倦：“赫敏，我以为……我以为他会愿意告诉我们，我是说，那太寂寞了。”

赫敏知道自己的眼眶红了，罗恩懂了，他一定知道了一切。她激动地揽住他，用力到几乎要把自己融进他的血肉里。她看到红发男孩眼角的湿润，他现在一定也满盈悲伤——弗雷德死了，那个总是带给他们欢闹与笑声的双胞胎之一离开了，赫敏知道韦斯莱一家今后将不再会完整。

“他不能老是这样，把自己封闭起来。他很勇敢，但是也很脆弱。”赫敏说。她的手和罗恩的十指交扣，她能感受到从他那里传来的、源源不绝的热度，它们几乎能够消融她心底的冰霜了，几乎。

“我知道。”罗恩抚摸她的头发，“我们得让他意识到这一点。”

她含着泪点点头，然后他们一起穿越拥挤的走廊，爬进葛莱芬多塔。休息室里头没有半个人，空荡荡的，比任何时候都还要安静。赫敏产生一种空虚的错置感，仿佛此时他们只是夜游晚归的学生，而不是刚打赢一场胜仗，充盈疲惫与悲伤。

突然地，她猛然转头，盯着壁炉前的某一处。罗恩起先有点困惑，但他没过几秒就睁大了眼睛，牵着她快  
步朝那里走过去。

他们到后来几乎是用跑的。

赫敏颤抖地伸出手，慢慢地，她在空气中摸索了几下，然后柔水般轻盈的触感在指尖温柔地绽放，她缓缓地拉下隐形斗篷。

“哈利。”她轻声道，泪水滑落。

“赫敏，罗恩。”他的声音有点沙哑，头发乱糟糟的。然后他抬起头，赫敏惊愕于那双眸子的澄亮，比以往都还要干净清澈，接着他笑了，那是一个充满生命力的灿烂笑容。

赫敏愣住了，她曾想像过他会崩溃、会绝望、会空洞无神，但从来没有想过他会这样——他不好，她看得出来，但她却说不出口。他比过去任何一个时刻都还要破碎，赫敏觉得那个耀眼的笑容刺痛了她的眼睛，因为她知道那是假的，但它又是那么完美无缺，她挑不出毛病来。

“我想外面还有很多采访？我刚从麦格教授的办公室回来，她邀请我去进行几场演讲，梅林，你们能想像吗？我的演讲？”哈利轻快地说，他扮了一个鬼脸，打趣。

“有点无法想像。”她说，露出一个小小的笑容。

“伙计……”罗恩往前走了一步，迟疑地说。哈利突然从他们之间穿了过去，动作自然优雅，没有一丝犹豫。他在爬出葛莱粉多塔前朝他们微笑了一下，响起的声音清亮坚稳：“呃，你们知道的，我还有一些事必须做。也许过阵子后我们再聊聊？我知道你们想说什么，我没事，真的。”

然后他跨了出去，留下面面相觑的他们。

“才怪，他才不好呢。”罗恩断定地说，下垂了唇角。赫敏露出一抹虚弱的微笑，跌坐进壁炉前的沙发里。

随后哈利以惊人的速度快速拼凑起自己，他发表谈话，出席了几场丧礼，问候那些失去亲人的人们——他们感激他、尊敬他，赞咏他的勇敢与快得愕人的自我重建。哈利从来没有对此表态过什么，他只是笑了笑，然后赶往下一个场合，但赫敏知道，他讨厌这样，他正在往更破碎的道路急驰，而她无法阻止。

“我们必须让他停下来，他这是在杀死自己。”赫敏烦躁地揉了揉自己的眉间，她躺在罗恩房间的床上，语气惨淡。

罗恩瞥了她一眼，近乎是安静地开口：“妳有没有觉得他……他像是必须在短时间之内做完这些的感觉，像是他准备离去，而在这之前得完成这些……？”

冰冷的恐惧顺着这句话击中赫敏，她捂住嘴唇，悄声低语，更多的却是说给自己听：“不……不……”

再怎么悲观、再怎么困难的处境，哈利都不可会选择那个极端的手段——自我了结。尽管他再怎么哀伤绝望，他都不会那样做，她了解他，所以她明白，这不会成为他离开世界、逃避过往的理由，他不可能如此，因为对于生命的可贵，他最清楚不过。

赫敏对于死亡是想哭泣的，她为死去的那些人哭泣，但更多的是因为怜悯被留下来的。她人生中第一个面对的别离是塞德里克·迪戈里，她跟他不熟，但她认识他——她知道他的名字、跟他在同一个空间用过餐、和他在同一条走廊擦肩而过，而仅仅是这些就足够了。于是当哈利带着他的尸体出现时，她几乎是无法抑制地想要哭泣。

那是她首次知晓了一些东西，战争、鲜血与死亡，她在这个神奇又令人向往的世界里头终于看到除了温馨愉快的校园生活、欢乐爱打闹的同学们、令她焦头烂额的课业与考试之外的东西，她第一次深切的、真正的明白了，魔法不只是流光溢彩的童话。  
她在心中为自己筑起的那道美好藩篱倒下了，永远不会再被修复，她就让它这么横躺在那儿，那时候她知道自己心里有一部分死去了。

于是在很久之后的未来，在她最难受、最黑暗的那段日子里，这便成了她继续走下去的动力——为了她死去的那一半活着。所以当贝拉特里克斯·斯莱特兰奇的刀子划破她的肌肤，深入骨髓，残忍地搅动着她的血肉时，她就只是尖叫，但也只是尖叫而已，对于死亡的念头她一分一毫都没有想过。

就当时的状况来说，死亡会是很好的解脱，但在每个意识将要游走的瞬间，她总会模模糊糊地想，那罗恩和哈利该怎么办。

于是她活下来了，带着伤痛活下来了。

“他在躲我们，赫敏。还有妈妈他们……妈妈对此很难过，但乔治就只是沉默。”罗恩握紧了她的手，他盯着房间的某一处喃喃道，表情空白茫然，“我不明白……”，尾音逐渐飘散在夕阳的余晖里，沉默发酵。

“我受不了了，我们得去找他。不管他该死的还有什么会议或是演讲要参加，他必须跟我们谈谈，然后停止微笑，那实在太碍眼了。”赫敏的声音变得凌厉起来，她一翻身从床上坐起，接着站起身开始来回渡步。

罗恩就这么盯着她在他的房间里急促地走着，最后他深呼吸了一口气，“我想妳是对的，我也受不了了。不管如何，我得听到一个解释，不然我会发疯的。”

他们送给彼此一个哀伤的浅笑，赫敏拾起置于橱柜上的罐子，将一小把路飞粉握在手里。

他们扶持着彼此下楼。客厅里只有乔治一个人，他捧著书，整颗脑袋埋在书本里头，但赫敏仍然可以从侧面看到他发红的眼眶和青黑的眼圈，她忍不住去想像自己的孪生死了的感觉——那实在太过可怕，她几乎要紧皱着脸，好压抑住想要从里头往外窜出的悲恸哭嚎。

“呃，乔治，我和赫敏去找哈利，如果妈妈问起的话请帮我跟她这么说。”

赫敏以为乔治会抬起头来对他们挥手道别，又或是对罗恩开玩笑般地打趣，但他只是以很轻微的幅度点了点头，甚至没有开口。

她能感觉出罗恩对此的尴尬与不自在，而赫敏明白为什么——乔治不应该是这样的，他应该充盈着活力与洒脱，开怀大笑又或是进行一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。赫敏知道对于乔治来说，在生命中也有什么永远地改变了，有什么东西出错了——譬如弗雷德不应该死去，双胞胎不应该生离死别，韦斯莱恶作剧商店不应该只剩下一个店员。

她想开口对乔治说些什么，但最终什么也没说。她没有立场，甚至没比罗恩更有资格。

但是她想要哭泣。

她将路飞粉洒入炉火，在踏入变绿的火焰前最后回头看了那个哀戚的男孩一眼，她不知道是不是自己的错觉，她觉得自己看到乔治哭了。

“格里莫广场十二号！”

一切都在快速旋转的拉扯感和煤炭的气味中陷入虚无。


	4. Ron Weasley

「他看进阳光里。」   
——

罗恩是韦斯莱家最后第二个出生的孩子。

他出生在拥挤热闹的大家庭，上头从不缺优秀的兄长，后头还有一个被全家人捧在手心、视作珍宝的妹妹（当然，他也很爱金妮）。

他还记得小时候他总是坐在最边缘的位置，盯着双胞胎相互恶作剧，而那些不知道是什么的东西或是略为恶劣的玩笑一不小心就会扣到他的头上，然后他就会在他们的大笑声中大哭，引得母亲怒气冲冲地把双胞胎训了一顿。

珀西是个相对不苟言笑的哥哥，比起查理，他看待事情更为严肃与认真。真要罗恩说的话，他会说他过于死板。不过罗恩永远都不会忘记，小时候低沉地响在他床铺边的睡前故事是谁念给他听的，那是直到他在好久之后、在湖边第一次看着魂器被消灭时辗转在耳边的温柔嗓音，怀念到让他近乎要哭泣。

查理总是温和地笑着，他像一个合格的大哥哥，有条理地规范着双胞胎的所作所为，但有时也会充满兴味地加入。他是个有理想的人，很清楚自己的去向，对此罗恩一直充满着羡慕。噢，是的，韦斯莱一家仿佛都拥有着一个傲人的优点，又或是特长，只有他，只有他总是如此不显眼，平庸得仿佛只会下棋。

比尔聪明、宽厚而又优秀，他总是能很好地协助他们的父母，减轻他们的负担。当烤派的味道满盈空气时他便会笑着指挥他们入座，然后抱起还是婴儿的金妮，温柔细心地对她喃喃，惹得她咯咯傻笑。他还是古灵阁的解咒师，罗恩想他们的父母一定很为他感到骄傲——比起对他，几乎没有任何长处的罗恩·韦斯莱。

阳光洒落在陋居的温度是他一辈子都不会忘记的。小罗恩坐在椅子上盯着外头的蓝天发楞，那还是他刚学会走路、学会思考的时候的事情。  
当啼哭的女声响彻空间时，他知道自己从此以后失去了一些东西。他被从母亲的身边带开了，那张专属于他的小床被一女婴给占用，而作为代换，他获得了一间房间，空旷而冰冷。

那不是他想要的——他又哭又闹，他不想离开母亲温暖的怀抱！那个令人安心的、柔软的拥抱无法使他停下眷恋，他记得午后穿透在厨房中的光芒，记得她情不自禁的歌唱，记得流窜在身侧的烤饼干气味儿，记得打转在空气里的粒粒尘埃。

他哭得喉咙都哑了，但却只能依稀听到隔壁房间传来的、充满惊喜的呼声和那名陌生孩子咿咿呀呀的声音。夕阳西下，小罗恩终于哭累了，他迷迷糊糊地趴在床上，头晕得想吐。也许他从那时候就知道了，自己成了韦斯莱家最后第二个孩子，而不再是最后一个。

房门被轻轻推开，弗雷德和乔治一闪而入。那是罗恩印象中他们第一次用烟花来安慰他——七彩的迷你烟花从某个他不晓得是什么的魔法道具里飞出，然后无声炸开，斑斓了他所见的世界。很灿烂，他会这么去形容。晚霞和笑声在这一刻融合了，一切都被渡上一层鹅黄，时光像是被浸泡的花瓣，在温暖中柔软下去。

再长大点，罗恩想要变得更加优秀。

珀西无疑是优秀的，他是葛莱芬多的级长（他们一家子都是葛莱芬多），外加学生会男主席。梅林才晓得他父母因为这个开心了多久，母亲甚至还送给了珀西一个吻——尽管他红着脸困窘地推开了他。

乔治和弗雷德是所有人的开心果，最好的恶作剧伙伴。四个学院里头没有人不知道他们的——在他们把马桶圈在用餐时间弄到某个教授的晚餐上后。  
他们充满活力、创意和永远聊不完的话题，唇边的微笑总是调皮而自信，丝毫没有他的畏缩和犹豫。他们是明亮的、耀眼的，他们甚至还曾经对他开玩笑：“Hey，小罗恩，你可千万别被分进斯莱特林了——爸爸妈妈会杀了你的！”

回忆被泛起了一阵浅色的笑意。哦，没错，他当时就因为这句话，直到上学前一个礼拜还食不下咽，还是他父亲发现原因后很严肃地把双胞胎念了一顿才恢复正常。然而这时候的他大概从没想过，在接下来——甚至于好久之后的将来，他也会为了某个谁而搭上性命、每每与死亡和危机擦身或撞上。

哈利·波特。赫敏·格兰杰。  
他的死党、他的至交、他生命中最为重要的两个存在。

他第一次见到哈利·波特时只是直直地瞪着对方瞧，脑中闪过了自己读到的所有关于他的资讯——他打败了“那个不能说出名字的人”，终结了黑暗时代！梅林——他居然就这么见到他了！而且还能和他坐同个车厢！

然而幸福骄傲的泡泡在那个女孩进来后消失了无踪，噢，看看那个颐指气使的模样，好像她有多了不起似的！罗恩在当下就决定要讨厌她了，特别是在他那个不成功的魔法之后。虽然哈利看起来一点儿都不介意，他还是觉得在救世主面前出糗是一件很丢脸的事情。

接下来的一切就和做梦一样，或者说什么传奇的冒险——他们一起面对了魔法石、密室，还一起面对了哈利的教父，小天狼星·布莱克。他们一起上下课、吃饭、聊天打闹，还击斯莱特林们的找碴，罗恩第一次觉得自己特别了起来，他享受成为众人焦点的时候。 Well，他有时候真的无法理解为什么哈利想要逃避这些——这些棒极了，不是吗？没有什么事是他们三个在一起无法解决的，罗恩好似看到了他在厄里斯魔镜中看到的美好未来，一切都会是如此完美、令人期待。

然而他知道自卑从来没有离开过他，具体的证据就是在四年级。三强争霸赛浩浩荡荡地举行了，而他的心也在火杯喷出哈利的名字时沉淀至死寂。他几乎不敢相信——他以为他们是朋友？如果哈利找到了什么东西能骗过年龄限制线，他不是应该与他分享吗？

他远远地看着他的朋友被众人再次围绕，是的，“再次”。怒火和嫉妒如同野火般烧遍他的每一根血管，他需要极力克制才没有冲过去，做出一些绝对会让自己后悔的事情。他能感觉到赫敏担忧的目光在他身上打转，但真正让他感到受伤的仍然是哈利。

愤怒在下一刻消失了，他只觉得茫然而失落。有那么一瞬间他就只是坐在那里，愣愣地看着他最好的朋友，发现自己仿佛又回到了那个早上——那个他对着窗外发呆了一整天的早上，金妮的哭声盘旋在他的耳际，那时他也是这样子的无措。一切好似又回到了原点，等他回过头来，罗恩才发现他还是那个一无是处的罗恩·韦斯莱，救世之星身边的装饰品，这几年的激动与冒险此时变得滑稽可笑，他什么也不是。

令他惊愕的是，他居然想要哭泣。他觉得自己被背叛了——灼热的感觉点燃他的喉咙，他艰难地眨眨眼，试图露出以往那种傻呼呼的、没心没肺的微笑。

真是可悲，有时候他觉得自己就像克拉布，又或是高尔——最完美的陪衬品，英雄身边的随从角色。

罗恩觉得自己的成长比其他两个人都还要来得慢，他有大部分时间是被自己局限在一个死循环里，围着矛盾的情绪打转。当然，他爱哈利和赫敏，如果要他选择的话，他会毫不犹豫地为他们付出生命，而他知道他们也会的，这就是他们。

也许在他的潜意识里头第一次认知到这并非勇士对抗魔王并迎接幸福结局的游戏是在第三个项目之后。他瞪着满身鲜血的哈利和死去的塞德里克，脑中一片空白。他只知道，他从来都没有必要、也不应该去羡慕（或者嫉妒）哈利的任何一切——名声、关注与人气，这一切在死亡面前都变得不值一提了，罗恩能在那双碧绿色的眼睛里看见赤裸裸的悲伤，那是他首次开始思考在哈利身上的担子。

哈利的正义是满是伤痕的。接下来整整的一年，舆论与攻击被安放到他身上，罗恩和赫敏能做的只是陪着他、支持着他。罗恩能看到哈利愈来愈深的黑眼圈和逐渐染上讽刺的微笑，他直到现在也仍然无法忘记那句深入对方骨髓的“我不能说谎”，皮开肉绽的皮表流淌着鲜红色的生命，但哈利的表情只是一种沉甸甸的漠然。

那一年，他们都在急速地成长。  
那一年，他最好的朋友失去了他的教父。  
那一年，他决心要成为他的剑，不管接下来会遇到些什么。

罗恩早就把自己当作哈利的剑了，但他想把自己磨得更利。与食死徒的一战后他安静地在医疗室里头起来，转头凝望同样的蓝天。  
——去你的名声吧，他只想要他的所爱全都活着，他想要哈利和赫敏能够快乐，他想再次看到他们恣意地笑着，就像他们一年级打败山怪时对着彼此的相视一笑。

如果把他们比喻成棋盘上的角色。罗恩会说赫敏是女王，那名优秀聪明的女巫（尽管他不会在她面前承认）几乎担任了他们的思考任务，她总能理性分析一切，清楚明晰。而哈利，罗恩会说他是骑士，他很高尚——罗恩知道他们所有人都是哈利冲锋陷阵的理由。

他想他这辈子最后悔的事就是在寻找魂器的时候离他们而去了。尽管他马上后悔，并回头找寻，但他们却已经转移了位置。  
那是罗恩第一次这么恐慌——他在魁地奇比赛漏球时没有过，他在撞坏父亲的飞车时没有过，他困在密室里想办法找路出去时也没有过，那是一种全然的、彻底的恐慌，要是他再也找不到他们了怎么办？他到底为什么会那么愚蠢？

有那么一刹那他想狠狠地咒自己，他真的不配成为他们的朋友。哈利满眼的血丝和赫敏疲惫的脸孔映入眼帘，他捂着脸发出一声虚弱的呻吟。

罗恩·韦斯莱，为什么你老是在犯错？

“如果我能找到他们的话，”他看着翻出鱼肚白的天，低声发誓，“我再也不会离开他们了。”

或许他真的是英雄身边的配角，但说真的，那又如何呢？这不会影响一个事实——哈利·波特和赫敏·格兰杰是他这一生最好的朋友。

朋友的定义是什么？  
赫敏痛苦的尖叫声震动了整个空气，他一下又一下大声嘶吼着她的名字，几乎能感觉到血液从喉间上涌。

朋友就是永不背叛。

“哈利？你在吗？”赫敏的声音将他带回现实，罗恩跨出壁炉，跟着她一起对着室内东张西望，希望能看到他们最好的朋友：“哈利？”

罗恩清了清喉咙：“嘿，哥儿们，是我们。如果你在的话，出个声好吗？”

一片寂静，连指针走动的声音都没有。罗恩瞥了眼挂在斑驳墙面上的时钟，有些讶异地看到它已经停了，时间永远地固定在两点二十四分，上头是一层厚厚的灰。

他觉得好像少了点什么，然后才赫然想起本该想起的尖叫声。他的视线随着赫敏的落到一旁的照片上，它被帷幕拉住了，安静无声。

格里莫广场十二号，他们曾经短暂的避风港，凤凰会的总部。罗恩有些僵硬地让视线扫过每个角落，试图忽略掉心理堆积的忧伤。他好像还可以看到弗雷德和乔治抢着母亲烤的苹果派，他还记得他收到级长勋章的那天晚上，杯酒清脆碰撞的声音。疯眼汉痛饮着美酒，小天狼星神情抑郁，莱姆斯一脸关怀和担心，唐克斯开怀地笑着。

都死了，都不在了。

也许他们错了，罗恩想。哈利不可能会选择回到这里的，要是连他都无法忍受的话，哈利要怎么去面对这些呢？他会疯掉的——就像他们说的，他是在杀死自己。

“罗恩，你看这些！”赫敏的声音从左侧传来，他有些恍惚地转过身去瞧她手里的东西。那是一叠羊皮纸纸，被整理得井然有序，页脚的地方还有小小的标号。

他半是疑惑地接过来查看，可是过了老半天他还是不明白她想表达什么：“哦……一叠羊皮纸？”

赫敏翻了个白眼，凑到他身边来。她的头发擦过他的手臂，距离近到罗恩都能数出她有几根眼睫毛：“当然不只是一叠羊皮纸！上头用了个很复杂的魔咒，其他人无法看到真正的讯息，我刚刚用了显现咒但是失败了，也许我们该试试魔药。这上头一定写着一些很重要的讯息。”

“但是我以为我们是来找哈利的？”

“你难道不觉得这些纸跟哈利有关吗？”

他们相互对望，然后将视线投到纸上。罗恩突然有种负罪感，好似自己正背着好友偷看对方的某个秘密：“为什么我们不直接去问哈利呢？如果这是他的东西，他会愿意告诉我们的。”

语毕，他几乎想要掐死自己。赫敏对他扬起眉毛，但什么都没有说，他们都心知肚明。  
哈利不会对他们说的，真要说也不会是实话。罗恩不知道哈利这一个月是怎么了，他变得吓人的冷静和疏离，那双眼眸几乎是死的。罗恩想安慰他，他想跟他好好谈谈，但总是没有机会这么做。那抹格式化的笑容他已经看烦了，看在梅林的份上，他们是最好的朋友！哈利应该知道不管什么事情，他都可以跟他们说的不是吗？他总是如此，一个人担着全部的东西，他难道不信任他们吗？

“我们得先知道哈利去了哪里。”最终是罗恩先移转了视线。他有些不安地抓了抓自己的头发，强迫自己不要再去注意那些白纸。然后他想到了那个家庭小精灵，克利切，当初哈利曾经对他下达了得听从他和赫敏的命令，看来是时候派上用场了。

罗恩清了清喉咙：“克利切！”  
，一看就知道是做点心做到一半。他玻璃球般的眼珠子睁得大大的，视线扫过面前的两个巫师，然后恭敬地对他们鞠了一个躬。罗恩能听见一旁的赫敏发出惊喜而讶异的、倒吸一口气的声音，不过在他看来，克利切本就该对她如此了。

“克利切有什么能帮助哈利小主人的朋友吗？”他的声音粗哑难听，但明显比过去好多了。

“这个吗……你知道哈利去了哪里吗？”罗恩问。他满怀希望地看着克利切，捕捉到了小精灵眼底一闪而逝的光芒——他知道！克利切知道！罗恩顿时觉得心里的愁云都散去了，他几乎可以说是很急切地催促道：“克利切，把你知道的都说出来！以及桌上的那些纸，你知道它们是什么吗？”

小精灵的脑袋前后摇晃着，然后下一秒，赫敏的尖叫声响起。克利切一边把自己的头砸向桌缘，一边大声嘶吼：“克利切无法回答哈利小主人的朋友问的问题！因为哈利小主人禁止克利切跟任何人说！克利切无法完成命令！克利切是一个坏家庭小精灵！”

“不——！克利切！快住手！你的头都是血！”赫敏扑过去抱住家庭小精灵，他在她怀里疯狂扭动，一脸扭曲和调适得不太过来的厌恶。

“停下来，克利切！我命令——我以哈利的名义命令你停下！”罗恩大喊，他惊魂未定地看着小精灵慢慢停下了自我攻击，躺在地上喘气。鲜血染红了他整个头部，伤口看起来相当狰狞可怖。

“从现在开始你不能再攻击你自己了，知道吗？”罗恩快速道，看到小精灵慢慢地点了点头后才又再次开口：“哈利命令你不能跟我们说他的去向和这些纸隐藏的东西？那你可以跟我们说他是什么时候离开的吗？”

克利切还在全身颤抖，赫敏捂着嘴小小地抽泣着，但她的视线稳稳地停留在小精灵的身上，她也在等待。

“两个小时前。”克利切深吸了一口气，“哈利小主人是在两个小时前离开的。”

“我们知道了，克利切。你做得很好，现在请你去为自己疗伤，好吗？”赫敏轻声说道，小精灵的视线在他们身上扫了几圈，然后深深一鞠躬，消失了。

“他到底干什么去了？居然还命令克利切不能跟我们说？”罗恩听到自己不敢置信的声音在空房子中回荡，他转头看向赫敏，望进她冷静的眼底。

“这说明他很了解我们，罗恩。哈利知道我们一定会从克利切开始找起……但这就确定了几件事，那些纸的确跟他有关，以及他在瞒着我们什么。”

“哦，他瞒着我们的事情可多了！”他喊，然后他将视线投到地板上，几乎是羞耻地发现自己在赌气。这太愚蠢了，它对现况没有任何帮助。

“也许我们该问问布莱克夫人。”赫敏说。她的手安慰似地搭上他的肩膀，而这确实让他觉得好多了。他们彼此搀扶着走向紧拉的布帘，犹豫地说明来意后小心翼翼地拉开。

布莱克夫人面色冷峻地从里头往外看着他们，她一改先前的肮脏与疯癫，衣着整齐干净，一股高贵优雅的气场在她周围打转，看得罗恩很不习惯。

“哈利·波特的朋友。”她对他们点点头，“当然，你们在寻找他。我的确知道他去了哪儿，但现在的话，你们恐怕为时已晚。”语毕，她瞥了一眼暂停的钟面，语气毫无起伏。

“为时已晚？那是什么意思？”罗恩感觉到一股恐慌在胸口处升起。突然地，钟摆移动的滴答声打破了令人窒息的凝重空气，它动起来了，罗恩惊讶地看着指针重新在上头移动，两点二十五。

“马尔福庄园。”布莱克夫人说，“他去马尔福庄园了。”

等罗恩的意识归位的时候，他发现自己正揪着德拉科·马尔福的领子对着他怒吼。对方惨白的脸色上是极度的怒气和不解，两根魔杖相撞，火花跳跃在中间，一声又一声的爆炸接二连三地响起，罗恩知道他背后那一整排茶杯都摔碎了，他的脸颊上也被划开一道口子。

“住手！你们两个！”赫敏尖叫，罗恩感觉到一股巨大的拉力将他往马尔福的反方向拉去，他们都向后飞了一大段距离，分别摔进两个沙发里头。

“你们到底有什么毛病？冲进对方家里逼问我波特在哪里，接着就要咒我？”德拉科一脸难以置信地大喊，愤怒扭曲了他的脸庞，要是赫敏没找出哈利幻影移行的痕迹的话，罗恩会说他演得还真像，“看在梅林的份上，葛莱芬多的脑子是被纸浆给糊了吗？波特不可能会来找我谈他的任何小秘密！他今天一整天都没有踏进马尔福庄园！”

“说谎！哈利刚才有来过这里！”罗恩不甘示弱地喊回去，他抢过赫敏怀中的那叠纸，站起来走到对方眼前，强硬地塞了过去，“这些纸是什么？你知道些什么？”

德拉科张大嘴巴：“韦斯莱，你疯了！这些只不过是一叠羊皮纸罢了！想决斗的话你可以不用用这么白痴的方式，直接跟我提出来不就好了？”

“这些不只是一叠纸，它们上面有魔法流动的痕迹。”赫敏解释，她欲准备继续说些什么，却刹地打住。罗恩疑惑地瞥向她，他看到她的眸子睁大了，嘴唇在颤抖，一瞬间整个人都看起来好绝望，好像她考了全科不及格，或是更糟。她慢慢举起手捂住嘴，缓缓摇头：“不……不会的……”

“赫敏？”罗恩愣住了。

下个心跳，赫敏恢复了严肃的表情，她挺直了背脊，声音比任何时候都还要僵硬可怕：“马尔福，请你触摸那些纸。”

德拉科扬起了眉毛，语气慢吞吞的：“我为什么要照妳說的做？格兰杰。”

罗恩不知道更令人惊讶的究竟是马尔福居然没有羞辱赫敏，还是过几秒后他真的伸出手碰触了那些纸。那个瞬间他睁大了浅灰色的眼睛，倒抽了一口气，罗恩看见冷汗顺着他的脖颈滑下，他全身都在颤抖。

德拉科发出了一声短促却痛苦的尖叫。

“哦，梅林！”赫敏惊呼，她设法抢过那些纸，但却无济于事。她哭了，罗恩怔怔地僵硬在原地，他们都没有想过这会是危险的东西，毕竟是哈利留下来的，不是吗？

羊皮纸刷刷地快速被无形的力量翻动，德拉科的面色是死白的，眼珠子狂乱地转，视线被强迫黏在那些纸上，但罗恩却发现他的瞳孔深处茫然涣散，好似透过它们看到了别的什么东西。

一切仅仅发生在瞬间，尖叫嘎然而止，金色头发的少年跪倒在地上疯狂喘息、大声咳嗽。

罗恩张了张嘴，道歉的话语还没来得及跃出口腔，德拉科便猛然抬头，一点儿都顾不得他此时的狼狈摸样。

“高维客山谷！”德拉科对着他们大吼，浅灰色的眼珠上有着血丝：“波特到那里去了！他打算要自杀！快阻止他！”  



	5. Draco Malfoy

「没有所谓好人和坏人，只有利益及忠诚。」  
——

“钻心刨骨！”

刺耳又凄厉的尖叫声在空荡的牢房内彻响，男人痛苦地在地方翻滚，血液艳红了马尔福庄园地牢的石头地板，留下永恒不灭的、深红色的痕迹。

德拉科·马尔福一脸苍白地站在贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇身后，浅灰色的眼睛对准男人一旁的地板，胃液翻滚着上涌。贝拉尖锐的笑声混着受刑者充满疼痛的嘶喊反覆冲击着他的耳膜、他的思绪，他觉得自己下一秒就会吐出来了，但他知道他不能。

“看到了吗，德拉科？”贝拉歪了歪头，对他露齿而笑，他能看到她眼里沉淀着的深色疯狂：“一个去指咒、两个刀割咒，最后补上两个个酷刑咒，这是最基本的拷问方法。以及最后——你知道是什么吗？”

德拉科抿唇，然后轻轻摇头。

“治愈咒。”贝拉凑到他身边耳语，然后格格笑了，话语充盈着最甜美的纯粹恶意：“去给他一个治愈咒，德拉科。然后重复一遍我刚才的所有咒语……你的资质很好，黑魔王会为你骄傲的。”

“你属于这里，属于黑暗君主，你会为马尔福家族带来无尽的荣耀。”

·

德拉科·马尔福的世界是暧昧不清的灰色，如同他的眼睛一样，捉摸不透，但充满着致命的吸引力。

马尔福家族是他永恒的骄傲，他自幼便在奢侈富裕的环境下成长，对物质方面的渴望几乎从没有被辜负过，他的父母一向都会给他最好的，他必须得到最好的。

黑暗艺术，他的家人把它供奉为王。黑魔法一直充斥在他的生命当中，纯血理论则似窗边的风景一般理所当然。巫师是高贵的，麻瓜是低贱的；马尔福家族是高贵的，白巫师们是愚蠢的，所有的一切都很明晰，那条界线被他所接触到的一切切割得干干净净，他站在这里，而他的家人站在他身边，他只需要继续恣意张狂、继续视黑暗魔法为王，这样的话，他的家族便会持续兴盛，而他的父母则会为他感到骄傲。

德拉科喜欢在马尔福庄园后院玩飞天扫帚，他知道自己绝对是所有一年级里头最好的一个，他必须是。他学习着基本的礼仪和交际，与家族内既定的孩子们打成一片，他是里头最杰出的一个，因为他是一个马尔福，他必须是。

在德拉科的认定里，父亲是最伟大的存在。卢修斯·马尔福的背影是高大而庄严的，德拉科喜欢窝在书房的沙发上，看着父亲凌厉的侧脸，或是他批阅公文时的一丝不苟。他跟着父亲穿梭在各个场合中，悄悄地观摩着他的审时度势、完美的礼貌及说话技巧，他的父亲无庸置疑地是强大而威严的，甚至连他杖尖跃出的暗色魔法都令德拉科着迷，他想变得更加厉害、更加可靠，就像他父亲一样。

他的父亲信仰黑暗君主。  
德拉科对黑魔王的概念在前期是模糊的，神秘的布帘将父亲口中那个危险无比、却拥有令人畏惧的强大力量的男人包得严严实实，他只能靠着想像描摹出那种震撼空气的可怕魔力，他能听出父亲语调中压抑的、颤抖着的崇拜，而这令他睁大了眼睛。值得他父亲追随的那个男人，一定是个很伟大的巫师吧，起码比白巫师领袖邓不利多强得多，德拉科记得他的父亲以一种很不屑的声音告诉过他：邓不利多是个老傻瓜。

没有所谓好人和坏人，只有利益及忠诚。这是年幼的他所被灌输的思想。

德拉科·马尔福讨厌哈利·波特，因为他是第一个让他产生动摇的人。  
他从来不知道有谁能把黑白区分得那么清澈，小哈利·波特是个很奇怪的人，德拉科会这么形容他。

打从知道救世主会与自己同一时间入学的那刻开始他就对理想中的模糊轮廓抱有强烈的好奇。打败黑魔王的婴儿，多么奇幻又天方夜谭，但他确实办到了——大难不死的男孩、魔法界的救世主、被选中的人，诸如此类许许多多的头衔被扣加到那个男孩身上，德拉科曾经想像过众人口中的英雄会是什么样子的，但不管是哪个设想都没有成为现实，事实是，哈利·波特——鲁莽、没礼貌、穿着破烂、与纯血叛徒和泥巴种厮混在一块儿，还拒绝了马尔福家族的示好。

小德拉科在入学当天的晚上忿忿地让羽毛笔在羊皮纸上翱驰，边回想对方对他说的那番话，边暗自气得咬牙切齿。他才不稀罕这种家伙的友谊，马尔福给过他机会，然而波特那个白痴自己将它浪费掉了！

随着时间推移，德拉科发现哈利·波特比预想中的还要令人讨厌，捉弄他与他的朋友成了他崭新的日常，说实话这也相当……有趣，脱离了父母无微不至的保护，他终于可以做一些早就想做的事情，而礼仪这种东西在面对格莱芬多三人组的时候总是烟消云散得特别快。他真心看不起韦斯莱家的那个男孩子，他甚至比波特还要让德拉科难以忍受，穷酸无比、背叛了纯血统共同的荣耀，德拉科不明白对方为何能够如此理所当然地和泥巴种们混在一起，难道他不觉得可耻吗？他甚至觉得对方的血液早就被这种不知羞耻的行为给污染了，变成比麻瓜还要低贱的存在。他们难道不明白他们堕落得多么可怕吗？

“邪恶的斯莱特林！”罗恩·韦斯莱这么叫他，而他不屑一顾。

世界上没有所谓好人和坏人，只有利益及忠诚，而马尔福家会选择最好的，一向如此。德拉科不能理解为何对方能如此理直气壮地给他们贴上“邪恶”的标签，这太愚蠢了，不是吗？他只不过选择了一条对身边的任何人都更好的一条路，若谈及谋杀与折磨，他甚至没有做过，食死徒不过是为了捍卫纯血统的至高荣耀、为了向低等的麻瓜证明巫师的强大，这是进步与革新的必要手段，跟善恶无关，唯有如此巫师界才能迎接更光明、更美好的未来，就像他父亲常说的那样，而马尔福家一直以来都是黑暗君主最不可缺的左右手。

视野短浅的家伙们。他冷笑。  
等黑魔王正式归来的时候，世界便会彻底改变。德拉科想到这里不禁嗤笑出声，某些人会为他们的所作所为后悔的，他们将会付出应付的代价，黑魔王会净化魔法界，给真正配得上“巫师”一词的优秀纯血们一个理想的完美世界，而马尔福家族将会站在最顶端，黑魔王的旁边，俯瞰整个世界。

是的，黑魔王归来了，而他的世界也确确实实地被彻底改变。

黑魔法以一种他不曾预料的方式渗透他的生活，跟他以前接触过的全然不同，在此之前他曾以为黑暗魔法在他的生活中已成为再平常不过的一个部分，但他发现自己错了——太过温和，太过表面，过往他所触及的一切只不过是冰山一角，而他此时却见证了最为黑暗、最为令人恐惧的力量。

在索命咒擦着他的手臂飞过，向后击中一个没有成功完成任务的食死徒时，他只能屏息颤抖。

完美而绝对的压倒性力量，这是德拉科对黑魔王的印象。他有如蛇类一般扁平又不自然的五官，它们仿佛蜡似地丑陋地扭曲着，一双残忍冷漠的眸子被崁在珍珠白的脸孔上，里头好像溢满永恒的冷酷。他的声音是高亢而尖锐的，行走时静悄无声，黑色长袍随着行走拖过地板，巨蛇在他身侧缓慢爬行，毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声常灌满所有空气，接骨木魔杖的每一个旋转都会带起所有人的忐忑不安、惊恐、又或许是谁的哀嚎、谁的逝去。

他就是黑暗本身。

德拉科对他所展现出的力量与威权畏惧而崇拜着，他不可抑制地对此着迷，但同时却也不敢接近。

他知道自己不敢跨过那条线——杀人，折磨，毁坏掉某人——他不敢，*他不能*。这个认知是在贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇决意要教他不可饶恕咒时被他发觉的，在第一个失败的酷刑咒时他便明白了，他永远也不可能成为一个合格的食死徒。

那是一种全然的惊恐与彷徨，当那个麻瓜在他手下挣扎着尖叫时他对上了他的眼睛，绿色的，跟哈利·波特一样的颜色，但充斥着赤裸裸的疼痛和恐惧。德拉科明明应该高兴的，他向这个麻瓜证明了自己的强大，而这份强大将会为黑魔王所用，马尔福家族的地位将会得到提升，但他却没有。一股冰冷陌生的感觉爬上他的背脊，*他想要放下魔杖*。

有什么地方错了，不应该是这样的。这份强大、这份力量，用在这里，耳边萦绕的是一个疯女人兴奋而沉醉的笑声，这是对的吗？这是不对的吗？  
他觉得困惑、焦躁而不耐，他唯一能确定的是，那双绿色的眼睛里不应该出现这种情绪，那抹明亮的碧绿应该更倔强、更刺眼、更不服输，它们应该坚定地闪耀着，好似三月里燃烧的桃花。

他发现自己在斯莱特林的地位急速飞跃，比任何时候都还要牢靠。他只需要装模作样地假装要谈些什么，甚至只是一丝丝关于黑魔王的讯息，以往与他几乎没有任何交流的巫师们也会偷偷摸摸地往他这儿靠过去，巴结与捧场变得司空见惯。他开始觉得厌烦、疲惫，他逐渐能清楚区分谁是真心要与他交好，又有谁是刻意讨好于他，所有的表面在他眼里开始失去色彩，僵硬客套的微笑和招呼只让他感到反胃，与此相比，天天与救世主三人组的唇枪舌剑反倒可爱了不少，格莱芬多的直白和不掩饰让他觉得相当有趣——或者说惊愕，居然还有这种天真又直接的交流方式，让他每每与之对话都不得不放下自己的公式化，甚至用更愚蠢的方式去回应——斯莱特林隐晦的暗示和刺探在他们身上几乎不起作用，就像拳头打在棉花上一样。

爬得愈高，摔得就愈痛。他的一切都在一个夜晚被改变，马尔福家族一夕之间失去了黑魔王的青睐，他就像失了足似地，连往常陪伴在他身边的克拉布和高尔都相继离他而去。

他第一次知道虚假的关系崩塌的速度快到愕人，但令他不想承认的是自己居然感到了受伤。跟小时候不同了，他也早已不是那个将“我要告诉爸爸！”挂在嘴边的小男孩，母亲慈爱的双手和父亲雄厚的魔力不再能成为他的庇护，所有东西都在绝对力量前显得如此脆弱不堪。他得证明马尔福家的忠诚和能力，父亲犯的错将由他来设法弥补，黑魔王不能就这样放任马尔福家族堕落，*他不能接受*。

他接到了一个任务。

德拉科记得那是个连星星都失去光芒的夜晚，他失眠的第四天。他从来都没有那么难受过，想吐的感觉绞着沉重的压力几乎要将他逼疯，他办不到的——他怎么可能办得到连黑魔王自己都做不到的事情？但是他不敢说，他又怎么敢说呢？这是黑魔王给他的第一个任务，就算苛刻到荒谬，他也得想办法去完成它，为了他的家人，为了他自己，*他总得办到的，马尔福总得是最好的* 。

他的思绪飞到了前两次的受害者上头，项链和毒酒，他都失败了——套句贝拉的话，这简直像是过家家的谋杀一般，但他又能怎么办呢？他的魔法不够强大，无法与邓不利多直面对战，当然只能靠这种不公正的手段了。他想要黑魔王对自己刮目相看，他得成功，*他不得不*。

他在宵禁后的走廊上快步走着，试图驱散掉心头的那股焦躁不安。他让双脚将他带到猫头鹰屋，寄给父母的信被他几次绑上猫头鹰的脚，又几度被拆下，最后他咬着牙将它撕成碎片，再给它一个“烈火熊熊”。

他们帮不上任何忙，这是他必须去完成的事情，而他绝对不会、绝对不会让他多管闲事的院长抢先一步的，他要恢复马尔福家族的荣耀，为了这个目的，他不能寻求任何人的帮助，他得向黑魔王证明，*他是有用的*。  
如果斯内普教授想要抢走这个功劳的话，他是不会允许的。德拉科眯起眼睛，冷冷地笑了。

身后传来的脚步声让他一瞬间有些慌张，但随即便冷静下来，给自己施了一个幻身咒。一股难以言喻的冰冷从杖间溢出，仿如一盆冷水当头浇下，他打了个冷颤，浅灰色的眸子转了转，对准了外来者的方向。那是邓不利多校长，出乎意料的对象让他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，看到杀戮目标近在眼前的不敢置信让他恍了下神，他的脑中浮现白胡子的老人躺在血泊里，那双总是闪着光亮的蓝眼睛一点一点地失去色彩，呼吸逐渐微弱，最终停止——他感到彻骨的寒冷，那种奇怪的扭曲感再次击中了他，就像他看着那双满是被折磨的痛苦的绿眸一样，他觉得这是不对的，*这不应该发生*。

那个有些调皮又不正常的校长应该坐在大厅最前头对着学生挤眉弄眼地笑，手上总是拿着某种甜死人不偿命的糖果，他应该乐呵呵地梳理着胡子，像往常一样偏心地给格莱芬多加好多好多的分数，然后在某个时刻和救世主眼神交流，好似他们共同保有什么秘密。只有这样，德拉科才能继续讨厌他下去。

校长哼着轻快的步调走进来，德拉科忍不住将目光投往他焦黑的手臂，他想起了救世主眼底深青色的黑眼圈，深得好似有人打了他一拳。他突然笑不出来了，他首次清晰地意识到，并不是只有他一个人在深受煎熬。

邓不利多校长在距离他两三步的地方停住了，视线分毫不差地落在他身上，要不是德拉科确定自己的幻身咒还在，他几乎要确定是校长看到他了。他紧张地吞咽了一下，试图屏住呼吸，但下一秒他又觉得这很蠢，想想吧——他总有一天得把眼前的人杀死，但他们现在却还是一个夜游不敢被另一个知道的关系，这很好笑。

“一定很疼吧。”邓不利多突然低语道。德拉科顷刻就明白了他指的是什么，他死死地抓着烙有黑魔标记的那只手臂，心中五味杂陈。怪异又别扭的感觉冲上心头，他觉得挫败、恼怒，他深知对方一定是清楚了他的打算，但却对此一点都不担心，反倒问他这个无关的问题。德拉科觉得自己被小看了，而下一刻又暗自忿忿校长的虚伪，他从来没有这样关注过除了救世主之外的学生，不是吗？他不会在乎斯莱特林们的感受……毕竟他是该死的白巫师，一定跟纯血叛徒一样，将“邪恶”的称号扣到他的头上，那又何必演出这一段师生的戏码？

他一言不发，抓着手臂离开了。  
在很久以后，德拉科才明白，不管是那天晚上徘徊在他心中，被他解读为愤怒沮丧的情绪也好，又或是在闪电击中高塔的那个夜晚，听到那句“你不是一个杀人的人，德拉科”时，心中的空虚和翻涌的情感也罢，它们其实都是沉重到化不开的悲伤与寂寥，他直到那时候才知道，原来他一直都希望当时有个人能拯救他，而那个老校长做到了，*他拯救了他的灵魂*，使它免于被罪恶感侵蚀得体无完肤的凄惨命运。

·

他知道波特他们开始逃亡了，魔法界陷入黑魔王的掌控中是迟早的事情，他早就知道的。

他对着地牢里某个囚犯施展了酷刑咒，对方的尖叫声让他苍白了脸色，浑身颤抖。贝拉说一开始这都是正常的，但他总会习惯的，因为他很优秀。是的，他很优秀，他能帮助魔法界的革新……但波特他们又在哪里呢？几乎所有食死徒都在寻找他们，难道他们真的逃走了、躲起来了吗？ *哈利·波特不是预言中的救世主吗？ *

纳西莎·马尔福很少哭泣，起码德拉科小时候从没有看到过，但她现在却几乎天天都不自禁地在啜泣。食死徒会议愈来愈频繁，每当烧灼灵魂的疼痛绽放在手臂上的时候他都会不住咬紧牙关。很痛啊，怎么可能不痛，但钻心咒要更为痛苦，德拉科希望当波特他们被抓到的时候，黑魔王能发发慈悲，让他们走得痛快一点，即使他知道这完全不可能。

德拉科对钻心咒是惧怕的，他曾亲眼看到父亲被它所折磨。他看到骄傲优雅的父亲疼得蜷缩在地板上尖叫哀嚎，他整理得完美的发型被汗水打湿了，巫师袍随着剧烈的翻滚变得又皱又脏，他的瞳孔放大，眼神失焦，撕心裂肺的哭喊声往后回荡在德拉科的每一个恶梦里，没有终点。德拉科看着眼前的场景，半晌内说不出半句话，会议室里除了他父亲的尖叫外寂静无声，所有其余的食死徒只是安静又冷漠地看着。德拉科的右手被攥住，他母亲紊乱地呼吸着，脸色比死人还要惨白。待惩罚结束，他父亲狼狈又颤抖地爬向黑暗君主，亲吻他的袍角并赐与感谢。

那时，德拉科感受到了生命的卑微。

于是往后每当他使用酷刑咒时，便不敢直视受刑者的眼睛，因为它们会让他把他们跟他所认识的人们联想在一起——巧克力色，格兰杰。蓝色，邓不利多校长。绿色，波特。黑色，潘西。有一次他的折磨对象恰巧也是灰色眼睛，而他看到了他的父亲。

他开始做恶梦。食死徒间流言蜚语，他们说，马尔福家族已经不行了，失宠了。于是他不再殷切期盼能得到表现的机会，会议上他有更多时候只是低着头沉默着，吞下所有侮辱和威胁。他只想要他的家人依然能望见明日的朝阳，*他只想要战争停歇*。

当波特肿胀着脸被粗鲁地压跪在地上时，芬里尔又尖又长的指甲揽上了他的肩膀，他说：“仔细看看，马尔福……他是不是波特？”

他对上了那双澄澈的眸子。青草与森林，树柳和青苔，万物兴盛。

德拉科当下想到了好多东西，他想到了许多被赐与“正义善良”名号的人们，然后最后想到了自己。那刹那有好多画面从他眼前闪过，仔细想想，他还真的没有做过什么能被坚定地打上“光明磊落”的事情。

没有所谓好人和坏人，只有利益及忠诚。黑魔王与救世主，差只差在用什么方法与立场拯救世界。

马尔福选择黑暗君主，但德拉科呢？  
什么对他来说是最重要的？是家族，*是荣耀*。  
荣耀是什么呢？黑魔王说，荣耀是站在世界顶端。他父亲说，荣耀是让马尔福家族迎来兴盛。他母亲说，荣耀是竭力完整一个家。

那他呢？德拉科·马尔福呢？对他来说，荣耀是什么？

他闭起眼睛想了想，原来答案早就在那里了。

他听见自己回答芬里尔：“我不能——我不能确定。”

·

“波特，你到底在干什么？”德拉科瞪着突然就这么登门拜访的救世主，眼神在被炸开的门和黑发少年之间游移。他缓慢地抽出魔杖，虽然不知为何他确定对方并没有攻击自己的意思。

“下午好。”哈利·波特朝他点点头，然后是一抹虚弱的笑容，德拉科有点意外地眨了眨眼睛。战后，哈利·波特完全不愧于“救世主”的名号，穿梭在几乎所有需要他的场合，演讲、安慰、稳定民心，他的存在就是和平的保障，不管是预言家日报、女巫周刊还是唱唱反调，打从他打败黑魔王的那天起就没有停止过刊载他的讯息，而且通通都在头版。德拉科以为他应该更加……快乐的，他不知道，难道黑暗时代的落幕对他来说不是一件好事吗？整个巫师界都在为他疯狂，而他也终于杀死了毕生的仇敌。要是让德拉科从报纸上的照片来讲，他会说他觉得波特是冷静而柔和的，他的鲁莽刚烈似乎都被磨平了，安安静静地沉淀，但他现在亲眼看到本人时似乎又不那么确定了，波特看起来很疲惫，忧伤，却又带着一丝释然。

“所以，救世主光临马尔福庄园是为了什么？我相信你没有闲到只是为了单纯的拜访。”德拉科拖着长腔，慢吞吞地说道。

“我只是来跟你喝一杯。”德拉科看到波特动作俐落地从掏出两瓶火焰威士忌，然后动作再自然不过地坐到他身边，开瓶，朝他递去，举杯饮下。

“我怀疑你的脑子不清醒了，波特。 ”德拉科用看疯子的眼神看了对方一眼，但是没有拒绝他递过来的啤酒。救世主的反常让他有些心烦，但他能隐约意识到对方此趟来的目的绝对不是那么简单，他似乎有什么要告诉他。

沉默开始占据空气，室内只听得到时钟运转的声音和他们啜饮啤酒的吞咽声。波特不讲，他倒也不催，他们就这样静静地坐了好一段时间，直到波特清了清喉咙。

德拉科立刻将视线转向他，浅灰色撞入略微黯淡的绿色，他听到波特问他：“马尔福，你知道魂器吗？”

他慢慢点了点头，又摇了摇头。他曾经听父亲提过几次，作为某种令人好奇的黑魔法领域的研究，但此外就没有更多了，他好奇地望着波特。

“魂器，就是将自己的灵魂以杀戮他人的方式分裂，然后存入一个物体中，目的是为了能保持永生。只要被分割出来的魂片还在，主魂就永远都死不了。他会复活，一次又一次。”

德拉科突然觉得有点冷，他发现自己知道波特想讲的是什么，他能猜到谁制作了魂器。

“你是说……黑魔王制作了这个‘魂器’，是吗？……所以，他还会再回来？他是不死的？”他的声音是连自己都没注意到的惶恐和颤抖。

“是的……伏地魔制作了七个魂器。日记本、挂坠盒、金杯、王冕、冈特家的戒指、娜吉妮。”波特轻声说：“不过，它们都已经被毁灭了，我这一年和罗恩与赫敏四处流浪，为的就是彻底消除掉他的所有魂器。”

德拉科不知道自己此时是震惊还是松了一口气，同时他也感觉到一股古怪的感觉自胸口处升起。所以那一年他们不是逃跑了，他们是为了杀黑魔王，而他们也办到了。格兰杰的尖叫声如今还徘徊在他的耳边，他不得不承认，他们的确特别、特别像英雄，有些愚蠢的那种。不过，波特为什么事到如今还要来和他说这些呢？他有些困惑，毕竟他觉得对方没有无聊到特别跑来和他炫耀，这对如今的他们来说都太过幼稚了。然后，他终于注意到了波特话中的纰漏，*七个魂器*，但他刚刚只说了*六个*。

“你们漏了一个，是吗？”他紧紧盯着波特，语气近乎咄咄逼人，“你们还有一个魂器没有摧毁掉，而黑魔王随时会透过它回来，是这样吧？”

波特对他举杯，然后抿了一口威士忌，笑得很开心：“对，我就知道你能很快就抓到重点。”

他居然还该死地笑得很开心！德拉科咬住下唇，试着用视线杀人。他想对着波特尖叫，或是来一打恶咒，但这些思绪很快就消失了，他只觉得等同的疲惫，或许还有恐惧：“你来找我就代表我对你有用吧？我能帮上什么？”  
  
波特投给他一个讶异的眼神，然后他舔了舔唇，将嘴角沾染而上的酒水舔掉：“嗯……我已经找到最后一个魂器了，我打算结束跟你的谈话后就马上去摧毁他。”

德拉科有一瞬间感到安心，但随后立刻又发现了对方话中明显不正常的用语。他瞪着他，低语：“他？”

波特只是安静地看着他，那个眼神平静如水，里头似乎诉说着好多好多，又似乎空白如什么都没有：“我是第七个魂器，德拉科。”

大脑瞬间空白，所有思考系统都停止运作。德拉科只是这么瞪着他，甚至没有发现对方刚才叫了他的教名。  
他不能理解波特的话，他是魂器？他是黑魔王的魂器？ ——这是错的，*这不应该*。

“你打算去自杀。”这是个肯定句。

波特点点头，从长袍中掏出一整叠羊皮纸，一张张井然有序地堆叠着，他把它们拿到他眼前，对他解释：“这个羊皮纸上头被我施了魔法，它已经彻底复制了一份我们刚才谈话的记忆，当你再次碰到它们，你就会记起这一切，不过当然，我那时候已经死掉了。”

德拉科猛地站了起来，用力打掉那叠羊皮纸。一夕之间，棕色的纸卷在空中飞散，缓缓降落在他们两人身边。他急促地喘着气，对眼前冷漠得不正常的死对头大吼：“你不能这样——你不能就这么一个人迎接死亡，韦斯莱和格兰杰怎么办？整个巫师界你又要怎么去解释？他们会疯掉的！我猜你根本没有跟你的那两个朋友说！”

“是的，我没有告诉罗恩和赫敏。”波特看着他说，他的眼神有些困惑，好似不明白他为什么会那么生气：“但你会帮我告诉他们的。我会把这叠羊皮放在莫格里广场十二号，他们必定会从那里开始找我，唔，我稍微请了布莱克夫人帮忙，她会指引他们来到这里。赫敏很聪明，她不会错过这叠奇怪的羊皮纸，而罗恩行动力很强，他会执意马上来找你。”

德拉科此时清楚地察觉到自己的话语在颤抖，巨大的愤怒和不敢置信包围住他，几乎要将他吞噬殆尽：“所以你都计画好了是吧？伟大的哈利·波特，救世主，你就要这样牺牲掉自己的生命，贯彻悲剧英雄的角色——？你的朋友们也还真可怜，他们最相信的领导者甚至不愿意亲自说明给他们听，他甚至到最后一刻还在逃避他们！”

他看到波特脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神色，感受到了一种扭曲的满足感。他从上往下看着他，把下巴扬得高高的，语气充斥不屑：“他们会怨恨你的，波特，你太自私了。独自一人赴死——你完美的计画，是吧？”

波特低下头，他的浏海制造了一块阴影在他脸上，让德拉科有些看不清他的表情。半晌，他轻声说：“马尔福家族没有参与最后的战斗，你们会被他杀死的，全部。伏地魔最讨厌别人背叛他了，他会让你们付出代价。”

“你也不希望他复活不是吗，马尔福？”

“你在威吓我。”德拉科咬牙切齿。

“你会帮我的。”波特说，他抬起头，语气轻快，脸上带着淡淡的笑容，就像他刚走进门时一样：“我会在高维客山洞结束这一切。”

“你以为我——”他的动作猛然定住，然后举着魔杖的手臂软绵绵地垂到身侧，他眼睁睁地看着自己的魔杖啪咑一声掉到地上，浑身的力气好似都被抽得一干二净。他的脑袋开始混浊，视线模糊，怒气跟着突然其来的状况攀上顶峰。

“哈利·波特！该死的！你在那瓶威士忌里头加了什么！”

“一点瞬间昏睡剂。”他看到波特从沙发上站起来，在他身边蹲下。那双绿色的眸子被愧疚占满了，但坚定的光辉却略胜一筹。德拉科认得这个眼神，每当救世主露出这个眼神时，他往往都要去做一些傻事，旁人劝都劝不听的那种。

“我很抱歉，德拉科。”

他恨自己逐渐归于空白的意识。

“一忘皆空。”

他最后听见他说。

——  
我很抱歉，我认为我还是把德拉科这个角色ooc掉了，简单来说，洗白。我承认自己有将他洗白的动作，前期的德拉科无庸置疑地是个目中无人又骄傲自大的孩子，虽然他在后期有所成长，但JK似乎更多地想将这种成长归于他个性的胆怯及在“杀死邓不利多校长”压力的逼迫下。而在我的诠释里，德拉科是从更早的地方就开始自我认知和成长的，这正是我ooc的地方，在此向各位致歉。

我认为德拉科的成长很大一部分建立在三个地方：哈利·波特，邓不利多，马尔福家族。第一个动摇了他，第二个拯救了他，第三个保护了他。

在这篇文章中德拉科有很多叙述都是矛盾的，不知道你们有没有发现。  
譬如这一段：

是的，他很优秀，他能帮助魔法界的革新……但波特他们又在哪里呢？几乎所有食死徒都在寻找他们，难道他们真的逃走了、躲起来了吗？ *哈利·波特不是预言中的救世主吗？ *

前半句是倾向黑暗事业的发言，后半句却小心翼翼地将希冀寄托在所谓救世主上头。

又譬如说这句：  
那刹那有好多画面从他眼前闪过，仔细想想，他还真的没有做过什么能被坚定地打上“光明磊落”的事情。

一直认为没有“好人”与“坏人”的他开始用“黑暗”和“光明”去形容、去区分，这都是他潜意识里没有认知到的。

这个少年确实在改变，在缓慢而痛苦地成长着。没有人生来邪恶，连伏地魔也是，而德拉科生活在这样的环境下，所以自然很难扭转他打从幼时就被刻入的观念。有人说德拉科胆小势利，有人问他为何不选择干脆地拥抱光明。我会说，他的个性给了他成长的空间，让他狼狈却确实地疼痛着，而他其实自一开始就没有选择，但我认为他最后办到了——梅林没有给他选项，*所以他自己创造了一个*。

对于这样的小少爷来说，他或许已经尽力了。我承认我在这篇里可能过度美化了他，但这就是我看到的德拉科·马尔福。 （我真的不是德吹啦，相信我……）


	6. Fred Weasley

「恶作剧完毕。」  
——

乔治·韦斯莱发现自己施展不出守护神咒了。大概是在弗雷德离开后的再一个礼拜，他独自一人把自己蜷缩在床上，忽然渴望能得到守护神温暖陪伴。但当他熟练挥舞魔杖的刹那，他知道有什么事改变了。

色彩斑斓的光斑模糊了他所见的世界，他突然发现自己什么话也说不出来。

“Hey，乔治！”  
“你一定猜不到我找到了什么地方！”  
“新样品的尝试——我们拿给罗恩尝尝？”

与自己相去无几的声音，满盈调皮与生命力的眸子，灿烂又活力的浅笑。他忘不了，乔治忘不了——这太难了，这太过残酷，好似自己的灵魂被硬生生扯裂成两半，每一个细胞都在尖叫着嘶吼。

他不觉得生活会恢复原样，他不可能会这么想。在他的二十年生命中，弗德雷便是其中过于理所当然的一部分。一搭一唱的说话方式及思考模式已经镌刻在他的血液里头，不管多努力都无法消抹。

*他们*是韦斯莱双子，但*他*不是。

乔治忍不住想要是被留下来的人是弗雷德，他会怎么去处理这一切。许多人认为他们完全相同，甚至连他们的母亲也无法精确地分辨出他们谁是谁，但乔治知道他们一直都不一样。

不一样，但缺少不了彼此。少了弗雷德的他不能算是他，一种空壳似的虚弱感将他的气管紧紧掐住，他抿紧下唇，命令自己把喉咙涌上的灼热往回咽。

弗雷德的话会怎么做呢？  
不需要思考，他肯定不像自己这样的吧。他如此闪耀而明亮，必定不会将自我封闭起来，颓废生活，拒绝面对。他会难过，会心碎，会哭泣，然后再度站起来——弗雷德知道韦斯莱家族需要他，他会为了他们活，会再次将欢乐送入生活。

而相反地，他在这方面实在做得不是很好，对吗？  
乔治盯着杖间再次挥散的银白色光芒，突然觉得好冷好冷。

他不怪任何人，他能怪谁呢？自愿去战斗的他们？被黑暗侵蚀的魔法界？又或是……哈利·波特？  
最后一个选项浮现脑海的瞬间，乔治笑了出来，因为这实在是太荒谬了。哈利是他第二个弟弟，他永远不可能把责任往他身上担，尤其在他已经牺牲了这么多的情况下。但他知道哈利对此相当自责，他一向如此。

他垂下目光，视线落在床头柜上的一张照片上。里头的弗雷德带着让回忆泛黄的温度翘起嘴角，眼中是一整片的蓝天，他们勾肩搭背地笑着，背景是新落成的恶作剧商店。人群熙攘，阳光正好，他们年轻、恣意又潇洒。

他想念他们了。

午后的余温暖和他的身体，他睁开眼，恍惚中看见兄弟灿烂的笑靥。他们躺在霍格华兹的树下，双脚随意地晃荡，嘴中谈着再琐碎不过的日常，譬如又发现了什么神秘的通道、哪个倒楣鬼又被老蝙蝠处罚、他们的商品又有了什么新的想法。

“恶作剧完毕。”他低声呢喃，好似在朗诵祷词。乔治不知道自己在期望什么，但这么做令他有种安全感——非常，尽管他知道弗雷德不会因此而回来，他死了，死去之人不会复活。

他突然想到那年当他们的父亲被纳吉妮攻击时他们失控地对小天狼星大发雷霆的事情。牺牲、保护、存活，其实他们那时候都还懂得很少，他突然渴望时间能倒流，但最终依旧是无稽之谈。

有些东西是值得为之去死的，所以弗雷德走了，邓不利多教授走了，小天狼星走了，莱姆斯和唐克斯也走了。

乔治觉得他也死了。只有他，只剩他了。  
*他们*变成了*他*，而他也不再完整。

他觉得自己遗失了很重要的一部分，这一切都太奇怪了，正如他从没想过四年级他们一块儿跨过年龄限制线时是他这辈子唯一能看到弗雷德老去的样子。

乔治记得很清楚，在霍格华兹灯光下的弗雷德连鱼尾纹都崁着淘气与笑意，他很好奇自己看起来会不会也是如此。

跟弗雷德在一起时是快乐的。这世界有太多伤悲，而人们需要希望——他们渴望有个能开怀大笑的理由。这是他们的工作，他们的天性——摘下星星、点亮太阳、洗涤忧伤。他们一直是彼此的光芒。

“洞听。”那是乔治第一次看见弗雷德的脸色这么苍白，他所能做的只是如往常一样咧嘴微笑，“这样妈以后就不会再分不清我们了。”

Well，弗雷德，可是妈现在再也不需要分辨我们了。

他记得他们穿梭密道时肩碰肩的、近在咫尺的呼吸；他记得厨房飘香的气味儿和身边那人的无忧笑容；他记得奶油啤酒滚着喉咙到四肢百骸的温煦及雪花擦着围巾触地的冰冷；他记得那个粉红色癞蛤蟆气恼的表情和拥抱自由的微风；他记得弗雷德·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱，他记得他们是何等的灿烂、何等的不羁、何等的满盈生命力。

“小罗尼，小心不要被分进斯莱特林了——”  
“那样的话我们一定会送你一个马桶圈当作礼物的——”

突然一个更明亮的记忆跳入脑海，乔治忍不住偷偷笑了几声。那是他们很小的时候的事了，弗雷德和他曾一起诱骗罗恩和他们立下牢不可破的誓约，从此以后他的左半边屁股就不再和以前一样了。 Oh，这么说来，罗恩会这么怕蜘蛛好像也得归咎于他们？他们曾因为他弄坏了他们的玩具扫帚，而将罗恩的玩具熊变成了蜘蛛。直到今日只要一沉入回想，乔治总能听见罗恩当时的惨叫声，活像个被当街骚扰的女孩子。

他们做过了很多事情，其中最让让乔治骄傲地诉说绝对无悔的是把活点地图归还给它的主人。哈利比他们更需要它，它在哈利手上会被赋予不同的意义——而想当然地，哈利也的确没让他们失望。活点地图一直是他们的好伙伴，墨水初次渲染纸张，描摹出轮廓时他们一起倒抽了一口气。梅林，这多神奇，恶作剧的法宝、称霸学校的助力，但他们选择了更正确的事：“还真舍不得送给你，但我们昨晚决定了，你比我们更需要它。”——并且是的，坚定无悔。

坚定无悔。

楼梯上头突然传来一阵骚动，然后便是罗恩和赫敏的声音。乔治把自己的意识唤回，密密麻麻的文字重新占据视野。他坐在沙发上静静看著书，设法阻止自己再度被记忆攻陷。

“呃，乔治，我和赫敏去找哈利，如果妈妈问起的话请帮我跟她这么说。”罗恩的嗓音传入耳畔，乔治小幅度地看了他们一眼，意外地发现他们脸上都挂着焦急。他觉得自己会问些什么，最好是开个玩笑，但当他张嘴时就知道自己失败了——他的喉咙太痛，脑中太混乱，他说不出口。

于是他最终只是点点头。

绿色的火光，他们消失了。乔治放下书本，长吁了一口气。在几年前谁能想到他的弟弟会跟曾经的万事通小姐在一起呢？恐怕只有他和弗雷德吧。太明显了，只是双方当事人都拒绝面对，不过乔治很欣慰他们终究修成正果，要知道他们有几次实在看不下去，只能拼命忍住敲打罗恩脑袋的冲动呢。

至于哈利……哈利怎么了？他的表现完美得可怕，有时候乔治甚至会觉得他比他更空虚，更破碎，但这很可怕，他想像不出如此极致的苦痛。他希望自己能为哈利做点什么，但他每每看到镜子就必须面对一场小型崩溃；乔治想跟他谈谈，但他不知道自己会说出些什么——“Hey，哈利，别再自责了。弗雷德只是提早去见小天狼星罢了，他们现在一定凑在一块儿搞恶作剧，打不定在恶整斯内普呢！”——然后呢？他会讲到哽咽，哈利会更内疚，接着他们会哭，事情搞砸。

“弗雷德，我真希望你还在。”乔治对着无人的空屋低语，然后像说出什么禁词似地快速闭上了嘴巴。他的眼神游移了一会儿，最后叹气：“你还欠我二十个金加隆呢。”

这倒是真的。他和弗雷德在三强争霸赛那年打了一个赌约，很令人难以置信地——比谁会先建立家庭。起因是弗雷德对安吉莉娜的邀约成功了，事实上舞会前的好一阵子都是乔治陪他练的舞。他们在宿舍里旋转、跨步，充满默契地切换男女步。弗雷德曾在比尔的婚礼上说过自己结婚时绝对不搞这些名堂，大家自由穿着就好，乔治会说他在当下就已经想好他的服装了——一定得最特别、最令人难忘，不过不能遮盖住弗雷德的光芒，但他保证他一定会尽全力把他兄弟的婚礼弄成史上最酷。

这都是他们曾经对未来的蓝图。

他曾对罗恩对他们提起的厄里斯魔镜充满兴趣。能看到心中渴望的魔法之镜，听说哈利就是从里头取出魔法石的——比起赫敏对原理的好奇执着，他们更倾向要如何改良利用至他们的玩笑商品上。乔治曾经思考过他会在里头看到什么，曾经。毕竟现在那面镜子已经消失了，而且对他来说，往后世界上每一面普通的镜子都可以是厄里斯魔镜，是不是使用正牌的一点儿影响也没有。

他认为弗雷德与他并存的这二十年是温柔而灿烂的。每一分每一秒，他都能确切感受到自己正在活着，活得如此真实，如此具有意义。

他想那是因为他们一起活着。

·

“碰”的一声，尖叫和哭喊撼动了乔治的耳膜，他惊愕地转头看向壁炉，几乎是困惑满载地让狼狈的三人映入眼帘。双眼红肿、啜泣不止的赫敏，面色铁青、双眼无神的罗恩，以及——马尔福？梅林，那是德拉科·马尔福吗？他以为他们是去找哈利的？

“哦，天，这不是真的！”赫敏拉扯着自己的头发，完全的歇斯底里。罗恩看起来慌透了，结结巴巴说不出一句完整的话。马尔福脸色苍白，一副不敢置信的、被吓坏了的模样，乔治还是第一次知道有人的面色可以如此死灰，仿若死人。

“怎么了？”乔治小心翼翼地问。马尔福是第一个回神的，他眼神空洞地扫视着他，好似首次看到他这个人。

他的嘴巴开开合合说了几个字。乔治刹地睁大眼睛，脑中一片空白。

“为什么？为什么哈利会……”唇角颤抖，他猛烈摇头，大步走向眼前的三人：“这是真的吗？哈利他真的……”——乔治觉得自己的喉咙一紧，他几乎无法压抑不停翻涌的震惊与痛苦，是哈利……哈利，他最小的弟弟……“他真的自杀了？”

他的后半句就像在低语。

罗恩抬头，他们四目相对。不需要言语，那种哀伤破碎的情绪乔治很是熟悉。哈利离开了……他为什么会这么做？乔治在心中反覆问自己这个问题，他觉得自己好似抓到了点什么头绪，又好似什么都没理解。他只是愣愣地看着跪在地上伤心啜泣的赫敏，胆汁上涌。

这世界变得很奇怪。他们赢了战争，却无法迎接明日。  
战友们相继离开。他们能心安理得地享受和平吗？他们能够延续希望吗？他们能够为（代）了（替）他们活下去吗？失去了那些人的他们，还依旧是他们吗？

乔治口干舌燥，他发现自己回答不上来。

“他消失了。”马尔福喃喃，“我们找不到他的——”他顿了一下，“尸体。”

“凭空消失。”赫敏边哭边打嗝，她好像预先知道乔治会讲什么似的，硬生生捏碎他的希望，“但我们——都找过了——我还用了寻找魔力的咒语确认，他不在了，完全没有生命迹象——噢，梅林！该不会是食死徒的余党他们搬走了哈利，想要借机侮辱他——”

“赫敏！”罗恩低声呼唤，他握紧了她的手，眼眶通红。

“对不起，但是我就是——我就是忍不住！我明明知道他不对劲，我明明能看出来的，却一直无法——无法好好坐下来跟他谈谈——我们明明是他最要好的朋友——”

赫敏被自己的唾液呛到了，话语变得更为碎裂。她剧烈咳嗽，然后将自己蜷缩起来，背靠墙壁。有那么瞬间乔治觉得她好苍老、好疲惫，铁三角的军师此时正在逐渐崩溃。

“我以为，”过了好一会儿，她轻声说道：“我以为他知道我们三个是在一起的。”

乔治注意到罗恩哭了。眼泪顺着他的脸庞安静地流下，指甲刺入掌心，罗恩却一声不吭。突然感到有股炽热划过皮表，他摸上自己的侧脸，发现那里湿漉一片。

“我们得封锁消息。”马尔福打岔，他灰色的眼珠子固定在地板上，无神得可怕，“波特死掉的消息绝对不能传出去，起码现阶段不能，巫师界会乱掉的— —”

“所以这就是你唯一关心的，是吗？”罗恩猛地转头大声喝道，怒气冲冲，“你只在乎哈利的离去会带给世界什么影响，是吗？伏地魔完全死透了，你很开心吧？即使是牺牲哈利——只要能保全马尔福家族，你就认为一切都没关系了，是吧？”

马尔福的脸色暗了下来，“韦斯莱，不要逼我对你下咒。鉴于波特死前嘱咐的对象是我（乔治被自己的口水呛到），他一定是相信一个马尔幅会让理性胜过感性。动动你的脑袋，韦斯莱！说服我它不是装饰用的！你知道这消息一出去会造成什么影响吗？你觉得波特这几个月完美的探访和演讲是为了什么？”

罗恩深吸了一口气，然而被赫敏用手按住了。她巧克力色的眸子满布哀戚，但充满智慧及坚定：“他说的没错，别走漏任何跟哈利相关的讯息，除了我们几个外暂时别告诉他人，连韦斯莱夫人也不行，罗恩。”

“我不会让他们知道的。”乔治说，他们全都转过头来看他，“爸爸妈妈那边由我来负责。你们……”他困难地吞咽了一口，愕然于自己声音中的沙哑，“你们去找哈利，我们必须找回他。”

他们朝他点点头，空气又重新回归静默。乔治再次感到了一股奇怪的抽离感，好似他现在所处的并不是现实，而是一个被扭曲了的童话故事——童话，永远以“从此以后，他们便过着幸福快乐的日子”为结语的童话，但在结束后他们的生活又是怎么样呢？ “永远”的定义太模糊了，再者并没有所谓的完美结局，悲剧通常都被掩盖在主视角的欢乐下头，必将有人因此而受伤——那么他们又怎么能大言不惭地认为大结局之后，一切都将变得更美好呢？

殉道者、幸存者，到底谁比较需要勇气？面对死亡的坚定，背负生命的寂寥，两者都需要极大的勇气，没有双赢。  
  
然而格莱芬多的孩子无所畏惧。

无所畏惧是什么？  
一双绿得惊人的眼睛在他脑中被构筑而出，所有青翠的活力都在一年年间被沉淀、再沉淀。

乔治听到自己的声音跟哈利的重叠了。

““直面死亡后，仍旧有活下去的勇气。 ””

壁炉里头的火焰再度变绿了。距离它最近的赫敏在一声惊叫声中消失在里头，随后是设法拉住她的罗恩，再来是目瞪口呆的马尔福。乔治感觉到自己的双脚正在将他往前带——然后他也跃入火焰。

再次来到格里莫广场仿佛是上辈子的事了，这是他用力跌坐到木质地板上后第一个想法。环视周遭，乔治看到其他三个人就跟自己一样茫然——自动开启传送功能的火焰，这很古怪，他敢打赌他们的课本里绝对没有提过这个，证据就是赫敏不明所以地咬着下唇的动作。

“别告诉我这地方闹鬼。”马尔福说，“看在梅林的份上——真见鬼，你们谁刚刚朝火中洒飞路粉了吗？”

“如果你有眼睛，你会发现没有。”罗恩嘲讽道，换来马尔福的一个怒视。

“安静，你们没有感觉到什么吗？”赫敏打断了他们的争执，表情怪异，好似正在努力理解些什么。

乔治点点头，说：“魔力。非常紊乱，在整间房子疯狂流窜。”

罗恩睁大眼睛，“哈利的？”

“不是，可是……”

“看！”马尔福大喊，他们顺着他手指的方向将视线集中到一个房门上头，丝丝蓝光正从门缝里头渗露出来。

“怎么回事？”罗恩问出了所有人都想问的问题。他反射性茫然地转头看向赫敏，但后者并没有如以往一般立刻给出回应。

“退后，我确认一下。”乔治说，他马上收到两个抗议的眼神——来自罗恩和赫敏，但他依旧坚持地道：“别这样——我没有小看你们的意思。Hey ，谁不知道你们跟着哈利上山下海呢？我只是确认一下罢了，我可不希望妈妈杀了我。”

他的弟弟以一声轻哼为回应，棕发女孩则是勉强地点了点头。乔治没有看马尔福，他怎么想的他可一点儿也不关心。举起魔杖，几个铁甲咒便朝现场几个人打了上去，乔治用杖间轻敲门锁，喃喃道：“阿拉霍洞开。”

清脆的开锁声响起，门静静地开了，蓝光外露。他快速地往里头一瞥，映入眼帘的东西是出乎他意料的，诧异在一瞬满盈眼眸：“……厄里斯魔镜。”

“什么？”赫敏的声音凑了过来。

“厄里斯魔镜。”乔治定定地注视着它，缓缓说道。门不知道被谁彻底推开了，所有人都慢慢走进房间，每个人的视线都在短短几秒锁定到房中唯一的东西上头。厄里斯魔镜，反映内心渴望的镜子，为什么它会在这里？他听到的版本是，自从哈利取出魔法石后它就被邓不利多校长移走了，不是吗？还是说，原来它一直藏在格里莫广场里头？如果真的是这样的话，哇噢……。

“我真不敢相信我能亲眼看到它。”赫敏的语气是一种飘渺的浪漫，这是她每次碰到有兴趣的课题时的标准语气。女孩着迷地靠向了它，伫立到镜子前方：“它一直是这样的吗？我是说，散发着这种蓝光？”

“不……。”罗恩摇了摇头，他站在原地，没有任何接近厄里斯魔镜的打算，“我一年级跟哈利发现它的时候没有这些蓝光。”

“这就奇怪了……我是说，”赫敏的声音刹然停止，好似被扼杀在了喉咙里头。她紧紧盯着镜面，空气静默了半晌，然后她开口：“我看到了哈利。”

“我真感动。”马尔福干巴巴地说，讽刺表露无遗。他扬起下巴，标准的马尔福式高傲——乔治会这么形容。他几乎是慵懒地走到了赫敏身边，恶毒的话语蓄势待发。金发少年先是好笑地看了赫敏一眼，接着视线不经意地扫向镜子——乔治注意到他的表情变成了一种奇怪的空白。

“你看到了什么，马尔福？”他开口问道。

乔治以为马尔福不会回答他（不过要是这样，他也会想办法强迫他回答，他做得到。），但金发少年只是眨了几下眼睛，再开口时不敢置信与虚弱交融混杂： “梅林，我居然看到了疤头……喂，韦斯莱，这镜子真的是这样运作的吗？该不会放久了坏掉了吧？”

“你看到了哈利？”罗恩的声音尖得跟土拨鼠一样，埋着压抑的怀疑和猜忌。他开始用一种全然不同的眼神盯着马尔福，好像第一天认识他似地：“Well，是的，我想它坏掉了，这不可能，你不可能看到哈利。”

赫敏咬着下唇，一脸焦躁：“我不，我不明白……。”，她突然迅速转头，凌厉的视线割过他和罗恩：“你们都过来看看它，然后告诉我你们看到了什么。”

“我觉得没有这个必……”棕发女孩的表情阻断了乔治还未说完的话，他吞了吞口水，迈步到镜子前，不情愿地给了它非常、非常短暂的一瞥。

不是弗雷德。乔治的眼睛睁大了。

是哈利。一个痛苦尖叫、全身浸血的哈利。几个熟悉的面孔围绕在救世主的床铺前，乔治几乎是愕然地在其中认出了波特夫妇。

“这太奇怪了！我不可能希望哈利受伤的！”罗恩大声说。

赫敏点了点头：“我也是。看来我们都看到了一样的场景？受伤的哈利，以及围绕着他的人们。”

“这代表什么？这面镜子又是破特留下的某个线索？”马尔福来回踱步，烦躁非常：“我真不敢相信，他简直跟邓不利多校长一样令人火大！”

“嘿，邓不利多教授是最伟大的巫师！”罗恩抗议道，但他只得到马尔福漫不经心的一眼。乔治看到他最小的弟弟黑着脸往金发少年的方向一跨——同时也是厄里斯墨镜摆放的方向。事情就在一个心跳间发生了，他被地板上突起的木板绊到，身体在原地晃了晃，接着往前跌去。

乔治反射性地伸出手拉住对方，在他的视野边缘，他看到赫敏也同样这么做了。然后就是冰冷与炽热，马尔福的惊叫声萦绕耳畔，他的眼前是大片的黑与青，所有东西好似都扭曲了——蓝色是唯一的光源，但它很快地就变得过于刺眼。乔治想吐，他发现自己在高速旋转，但他却对所发生的一切毫无头绪。

“该死的——你们不能这样——”

马尔福惨白的脸色一闪而过，然后乔治就什么也不知道了。

·

客厅挂钟的时针指向了四，而与此同时，格里莫广场里有三个人消失了——穿过镜面，没有留下任何一点踪迹。


	7. Marauder & Lily

*这一章的组成比较特别，以莉莉、詹姆、西里斯和莱姆斯的视角进行分别推移，描绘出亲世代的一小幕。心理描述会相对前面几章来得少，在此对喜欢我的心理分析的读者致上歉意。

————————

“Peace.”

————————  
莉莉·伊万斯气冲冲地踱步过走廊，爱丽丝快步跟在她身边，时而担忧地瞥她个几眼。

“莉莉……”

“不，爱丽丝，别替他说话！”她打断她的朋友，一张精致美丽的脸庞涨得通红：“詹姆·波特就是一个大浑蛋——我当初是怎么跟妳說他来着？他是个爱出风头的自大鬼、以捉弄他人为乐趣的坏蛋！”

“可是，我以为你们的关系已经开始缓和了？”爱丽丝皱眉，她强硬地拉上红发女孩的肩膀，迫使她转过来面向她，“你们到底——哦，亲爱的——！”莉莉知道她看见她脸上的泪了。

她愤怒又羞耻地抹掉那些痕迹，倔强地抬起头，“没事，我只是，有点失控了。我对他很失望，爱丽丝。我以为他开始变好了，你知道的，他现在几乎不再在休息室里恶作剧了，有时候甚至还会指导其他人课业——我以为自己以前错看他了，但事实证明我现在才是错得离谱！”

“到底怎么了，莉莉？妳知道妳可以向我倾诉的。”爱丽丝柔声说，伸手替她固定好一缕散乱的秀发。

“他，他。”莉莉突然有点结巴，一抹深红色闪过了她白皙的皮肤，她有一瞬间看起来很尴尬，“记得我当时跟妳提过的吗？他不是真的喜欢我——而是把我当作某种挑战，因为我是唯一一个拒绝他的女孩子。”

爱丽丝点点头，然后她像突然想到什么似地，恍然大悟：“然而他这次霍格莫德不再试图约妳出去了，是吗？根据他今天早上在餐桌旁的台词，他这次要邀请一个*值得世界所有美好*的漂亮女孩。”

莉莉咬着下唇，不情愿地点头。

“莉莉，波特也是人，他也是会感到挫折的。”爱丽丝欲言又止地说，视线打转在她最要好朋友的身上，温和地说，“我是说——妳已经拒绝他好几年了，而我们就快毕业了，身为格莱分多的人气王，他却连一次都没有跟女孩子约过会，这对他不太公平，是不是？”

莉莉看起来若有所思，下一秒她启唇，似要辩驳，却被爱丽丝接着打断了：“大家都知道妳不待见他，搞不好他已经开始沮丧了。莉莉，他不是妳的男朋友，他对妳没有责任，妳不能阻止他去喜欢别人，尤其是当妳一直单方面推开他的时候。不过，身为距离妳最近的女性朋友，我敢打赌妳对他的感情其实不是那么一回事儿。”她俏皮地笑了笑，莉莉看起来有点困窘。

“什么？我对他的感情？”

“是啊。”爱丽丝一派轻松地说，狡黠点亮了她活力满载的眸子，“妳在意他，不是吗？我知道妳过去根本没有将他放在眼里，但现在已经改变了——否则妳不会因为他准备要开始约会而气急败坏，从中感到受伤。”

美丽的祖母绿眼眸睁大了，红发女孩刹那看起来很错愕。

“你在说我对波特可能抱有好感。”她的语气是不敢置信的。

“不是吗？至少我看到的是这样。妳得面对自己的感情，厘清它。”爱丽丝牵起莉莉的手，表情认真，“要说什么是我跟法兰克交往后学到的，那就是不要逃避自己的感情，面对它，理解它，接纳它。然后妳会感受到幸福的，莉莉。”

莉莉不自在地点了下头，尽管她还是觉得十分荒谬。不，不是的，她会对这整件事感到生气只是因为波特玩弄了她的情感，而不是她觉得自己被背叛了——她觉得吗？一切都乱套了，她只觉得烦闷、焦躁，也许她应该像爱丽丝说的那样，分析了解自己的情绪（不管她有没有喜欢上波特，不过当然是不可能的），而不是被它所掌控。

她道别了爱丽丝，打算一个人去图书馆静静。那里一直是她最喜欢常驻的地方，知识永远令她爱不释手——她和西弗过去时常一块儿在里头学习、讨论、完成作业，那是一段美好的、却已然泛黄的时光。想到这里，她不禁难过起来。

此时，一道熟悉的声音把她叫住了。 （“伊万斯！嘿，伊万斯！”）她立刻全身僵硬，怒火翻腾——她强迫自己冷静下来。她抓紧爱丽丝的话，是的，詹姆·波特没有义务要永远爱她，她也不是会被这个黏了她整个求学生涯的追求者弄得虚荣感泛滥的人，不需要为此发脾气，这太不成熟了——只除非，她也喜欢波特？她摇摇头，希望能赶走这个可怕的想法。

“波特。”她转头，被自己声音里头的冷漠尖锐刺得瑟缩了。

波特显然注意到了她的不对劲，他在距离她面前几步的地方停了下来。她能看见他额上晶莹的汗水，他一定是跑过来的。

“我只是想问，well，妳这次愿意和我一起去霍格莫德了吗？”他傻笑着，满怀希望地问。

莉莉的嘴巴打开，又合上，几乎被对方的厚颜无耻惊到了。她忍了几秒，然后爆发：“哦，所以，我是什么备用选择，是吗？詹姆·波特，我猜你被你原先打算要邀请的那位*值得世界所有美好*的完美女巫拒绝了？我真想笑——你难道以为我是那种肤浅、不自爱、随随便便的女巫？”

她抽出魔杖。

波特吓得往后退，他在瞬间看起来非常困惑不解——只是瞬间，然后他双眸睁大，开始歇斯底里地大笑。

“我发誓，波特，我一定会诅咒你的！”莉莉尖叫。

“不，不是，伊万斯。”他紧张地试图打住笑声，但显然不是那么成功，“我说的那个人是妳！梅林，我真不敢相信妳听不出来——那当然是妳了！”

“什么？”莉莉僵住了。然后出于某个愚蠢的理由，她脸红了。

“妳吃醋了，对吗？”波特得意地说，笑得像是刚拿到第一名的小孩子。 Oh，莉莉真想打他。

“得了吧，波特。”她翻了个白眼，下一刻，她笑了出来。

“这是否意味着我这次成功了？”波特突然收敛起所有笑意，不确定游移在他的脸上。爱丽丝的声音选择在此时徘徊耳边：“莉莉，波特也是人，他也是会感到挫折的。”

莉莉突然知道她自己会选择做什么了，其实一切都很明显，不是吗？她不是个喜欢对自己撒谎的人，尽管这一切必然会很难以接受，但她的适应力一向相当良好——并且，她知道这是自己要的，没有强迫，没有厌恶。

“好吧，波特。”她微笑道。对面的男孩整张脸都亮起来了。 “当作我误会你的歉礼，我们一起去霍格莫德。”

————

小天狼星·布莱克大步走进凤凰社。他刚打开会议室的门就被一股力量往后带倒。

“大脚板！”  
“尖头叉子！”

“哦梅林，你没办法这个月我有多想你，没有你的每一天都无趣死了！”詹姆抱怨道。

阿拉特·穆敌满布疤痕的脸扭曲了一瞬，粗声粗气地吼：“布莱克是去出任务，波特。况且这一个月你们几乎每天都用双面镜通话，我看不出其中的差别。”

“这当然是不一样的！”詹姆辩解。法兰克和爱丽丝在桌子对面窃笑着，那个有些调皮的女孩甚至朝他们眨眨眼：“嘿，小天狼星，这样莉莉是会吃醋的！”

小天狼星对她露出恶作剧似的坏笑：“嗯，虽然很对不起莉莉，但我相信叉子会选择我的。”

詹姆翻了个白眼，然后下一瞬又变得特别激动。他靠向他，语气神秘兮兮的：“听着，大脚板，等会议结束后我会需要你。是这样的，我计划跟莉莉求婚，这是件大事。”

小天狼星睁大眼睛，郑重点头：“没问题，叉子。我、月亮脸和虫尾巴一定会计划出一个完美的求婚的！也许你可以考虑先去看婚纱！”

他们笑得像个白痴。

门在这时候再度打开，白发苍苍的老人走了进来。邓不利多温暖的蓝眼睛扫过所有人，嘴角绽放一个俏皮的浅笑：“看来我打断了一场愉快的相逢？”

“别理他们，阿不思。边境那边怎么样了？”穆敌问。他严肃的口气瞬间浇熄了前一刻的欢愉轻松，所有人的表情都变得认真了起来，背脊打直。莱姆斯一脸担忧地看着银发老人，虫尾巴的视线在地板来回打转，爱丽丝的手和法兰克的紧紧交握，麦格满脸的凝重。小天狼星注意到身边的詹姆吞了吞口水，而他自己则是掌心冒汗。

邓不利多叹了一口气。他拿下镶了银框的眼镜，将它移至长袍处擦拭：“不太乐观，但我们的盟军都在努力。食死徒的数量比预估的还要庞大，我们可能会输上一仗，不过只是一时的。”他抬头，目光坚定，魔法一般使人安心：“我们不会退缩，不会投降，这正是凤凰社存在的理由。我很——我很抱歉，你们之中有太多年轻的灵魂了，战场不适合你们。”

“这是我们自愿的！”小天狼星脱口而出。这是真的，他第一次这么肯定自己做了一件对的事——“永远纯粹的布莱克”，他不属于那里，他选择了自己的道路，并为之冲锋陷阵，*这是他的信仰*。雷古勒斯消瘦的背影在恍惚间闪过他的脑海，和母亲的尖叫怒吼交融混杂。他甩甩头，希望那些画面能变得黯淡——他们终是各自决定了他们要成为什么样的人。遗憾与后悔，诸如此类的情绪皆不该为对方而出现，小天狼星很确信，若是他们之中任何一人对另一方抱持「同情」或是「拯救」此类的情感，必定会被对方狠狠嘲笑一番。

“谢谢你，小天狼星。”邓不利多静静地说。他聪慧的眸子再次透过镜面凝视着他，小天狼星有种错觉，那双眼睛里闪着水光，“你们都是勇敢，并且值得尊敬的人。”

“您也是，教授。您也是。”詹姆严肃地说。其他人附和地点头，老人微笑了。

“我很高兴，詹姆。我很高兴自己被你们信任着——若是有一天，要是我所做的决定铸成了悲剧，那么我不会阻止你们憎恨我的。”

“你在说什么？教授。我们一定会赢的！”法兰克插嘴，他昂起头，语气坚定得不容置疑，“我们会胜利的，一定会。”

“我们不会投降、不会放弃。”爱丽丝点头，“不管现况如何绝望，还是要相信希望——一切都会变好的，因为我们在做的事是正确的。”

“'决定我们成为怎样的人的，不是我们的才能，而是我们的选择。'”小天狼星慢条斯理地说，微笑，“这是您说过的吧，*而这就是我的选择*。爱丽丝说的对，我们不会屈服的，我们会赢。”

虫尾巴急促地点点头。

阿拉特·穆敌的魔杖挥舞，鲜艳液体的饮料瞬间移动到每个人的前面。他率先举起自己的那一杯，伸向前方，声音一如既往地难听粗哑，“敬凤凰社！敬和平！”

每个人都举起了自己的饮料，一齐伸向空中：“敬和平！”

小天狼星突然感觉到自己胸口有股躁动的狂热。他忆起了在任务中死去的战友，鲜血绽放在致命伤上的样子每每令他辗转难眠，但更令人难以接受的却是无伤的死咒——死者往往都还未反应过来，他们只是双眸睁大，面部僵硬，而生命的光辉就这么淡去。

他觉得冰冷。

会议结束后，他低声问了詹姆为什么要选在这个时候跟莉莉求婚。他的意思是，总会有什么契机的不是吗？

而詹姆那时候的回答令他永生难忘：“嗯……我只是想在我们都还活着的时候完成这件事，不然我肯定会后悔的。”

接着，他叹了一口气，眼神疲惫而坚毅：“大脚板，我们会赢，一定会的。”

小天狼星沉默了一下，“是啊，我们会的。”

——————

詹姆·波特在房间外头的走廊来回奔走，步伐急促而焦虑。门板后头传来阵阵痛苦尖叫，和其他人打气的嗓音混杂在一块儿，不停刺激着他的神经。

他快疯了，他一定得做点什么。为什么他们不让他陪在莉莉身边？她现在正在经历痛苦！

“因为你的存在只会干扰他们，尖头叉子。”小天狼星哼了一声道。他早就放弃让他的死党冷静下来了，这根本是不可能的任务。但他多少也能理解，毕竟詹姆马上就要当父亲了，这是正常反应。

詹姆这才意识到自己把心里话说出来了，他闭上嘴，几秒后更加狂躁地踱步：“我就要当爸爸了！你能相信吗，大脚板？我，一个父亲！他会是儿子还是女儿？（哈利还是哈莉？）他会喜欢魁地奇吗？他是否一样讨厌吃胡萝卜？”

“这个，”小天狼星顿了顿，露出微笑，“就要等你们实际相处后才知道了，叉子，你们还有好几年的时间能互相了解彼此。但我相信我的教子一定会是最棒的，毕竟他是劫盗者的第一个后人！”

詹姆停住了，盯着他：“真的？你这么认为？”

“当然了！我什么时候对你撒过谎了？”

“四年级时你跟我说你要去禁闭而不能跟我们一起逛霍格莫德，而我们却在酒吧里看到你和赫夫帕夫的艾雷丝·沃克——”

“打住，打住！看在梅林的份上，就让我们忘了它，好吗？”小天狼星举起双手作势投降。詹姆咧嘴笑了。

婴儿的啼哭选择在这个时候划破空气，詹姆跳了起来，打开房门冲了进去。

“莉莉！”

红发绿眸的女人躺在洁白的病床上，脸上的笑容虚弱却满足。旁边的护士容光焕发，笑得兴奋灿烂。一个包袱被她拥在怀中，轻轻摇摆。哭声就来自于那里。

詹姆觉得自己要窒息了。他一脸梦幻地飘到美丽的妻子身边，俯身给她一个轻柔的吻。莉莉的眼睛弯了弯，戳了戳他的脸：“连我在里头都听得到你紧张的碎碎念了，波特先生。”

“我太担心了。”他承认，充满爱意地握住她流连在他脸上的手：“幸好你们都没事，波特夫人。 ”

莉莉的嘴角翘了起来：“去看看你的儿子？”

詹姆紧张地眨了眨眼睛，结巴了：“我、我的儿子？我们的哈利？我可以……？”

“准爸爸在说什么呢？”护士笑着把手中的包袱往他的方向递过去。詹姆吞了下口水，颤抖地接过，发誓他的心脏跳动的速度已经超过自己能承受的了。

一个皱巴巴的小东西映入他的眼帘。他肥嘟嘟的手臂小小地挥舞着，哭声在怀中渐歇。詹姆惊奇地看着他的儿子——一个崭新的、美好的生命——一个属于他和莉莉的孩子，梅林赐予的最珍贵的宝藏。然后那个孩子忽然睁开眼睛了，他倒抽一口气——漂亮干净、毫无杂质，有如上等翡翠一般无瑕，那是和莉莉一样的祖母绿眼睛，美到令人难以置信。

他说不出什么了，这符合了他对拥有一个孩子所有的想像。他曾经想过他和莉莉的孩子会是什么样子，而这就是他所想过的、理想中的儿子。

他热泪盈眶。

“他简直是缩小版的你，叉子！”小天狼星震惊地说，小心翼翼地握住哈利小小的手掌，并为所感受到的柔软怔住了。

“对，”他喃喃道，抬起头对上妻子的目光，她正对他们温柔地微笑着，“除了他的眼睛，他有莉莉的眼睛。”

“我要买给他一根儿童扫帚，他会很喜欢的！”小天狼星兴冲冲地说，“我还要去通知月亮脸他们，他们期待这一天很久了！Oh，我要买给他他喜欢的所有东西，然后手把手教他恶作剧的诀窍。叉子，哈利会需要用到那张地图的！”

“他才刚出生！”莉莉指责，但声音里有压抑不住的笑意：“我开始怀疑小天狼星是不是一个最适合的教父人选了，他会宠坏哈利的。”

“*我们*会宠坏他。”詹姆吸了吸鼻子，绽放一个耀眼的笑容，比他当年为格莱分多夺下学院杯还要灿烂快乐，“我们该怎么庆祝他每年的生日？圣诞节？万圣节？Oh，他一定会是个格莱分多的！我们可以每个暑假都来一个家庭旅行，我，妳，哈利，当然还有大脚板、月亮脸和虫尾巴。我打算在我们的新家为他打造一个大房间，那里会堆满他喜欢的一切东西——我们还可以一起教导他魔法！他会成为一个出色的魁地奇球员，我们可以每年都去看他比赛，为他加油。他会拥有很多、很多朋友，当然的，他会得到劫盗者所有的真传。”

“我喜欢家庭旅行那个想法。”莉莉说，看着他们的眼睛里尽是化不开的爱意，“但是你不能这样宠他，詹姆，他会变得任性跋扈的。我们会陪伴他长大，教导他该学习的一切，然后他会成为一个善良快乐的巫师——不用多伟大，平平凡凡的就很好。他会在充满爱意的环境下生长，懂得何谓慈悲、感谢与同理，他会成为一个正直的人，并且组成属于自己的家庭。最重要的是，永远平安。”

“永远平安。”詹姆附和，他懂莉莉的意思，外头战火撩乱，而这是他们唯一的愿望——他们都希望能给哈利·波特一个远离战争、鲜血与悲伤的世界，他们会尽可能地保护他，不惜代价。

他抱着哈利在莉莉的床边坐下。莉莉的眼睛闪了闪，将手伸向哈利，将他轻轻拥入怀中，最后在已经熟睡的婴儿额头上种下一个吻。

他们谁都没有想过，那个她吻下的地方，在几个月后会出现一道红色的、锯齿状的伤疤。也没有想过，当那时候到来，全国各地所有参与秘密宴会的人都高举着酒杯，用一种满含尊敬与严肃的声音道：“敬哈利·波特，那个活下来的男孩！”

——————

莱姆斯·路平曾经觉得自己是这么彻底的格格不入。

直到十几年后的夜晚，身体被尖牙撕裂、鲜血流淌、心脏几乎停跳的感觉依旧徘徊在他的每个梦魇里。狼人，一个怪物，一个危险分子，一个需要被隔离的人。他是如此痛苦，撇除变身带来的骇骨疼痛，更让他不安的是他害怕——他害怕有人会因为他的缘故而受到伤害。他想要交朋友，他想要和其他正常人一样在街上和父母撒娇，他想要像普通孩子一样，能自在又天真无邪地开怀大笑。

那是他曾经拥有的。  
可是如今他已经失去那些权利了。

他不配——他厌恶自己，他在自己身上增添伤口，并且在结束后感到一股奇怪的满足感，好似毁坏自己是一种正义行为。

他不想死，但他却又害怕生。他曾为此愤世嫉俗，曾为此绝望崩溃——他的父母为他的自我厌恶感到心碎，但他们什么也做不了，莱姆斯也知道他自己什么都做不了，记忆中最深刻的就是他们三个人挤在客厅的小沙发上，他们声音颤抖却坚定地告诉他：“你没有错。”

后来他只记得他们都哭了。

去霍格华兹上学是他从来没想过的（也许曾经梦寐以求），他们真的允许他这样的存在入学吗？其他同学会怎么看待他？

然后他就这么遇到他们了——詹姆·波特、小天狼星·布莱克、彼得·佩德鲁。他们是他真正的朋友，真正的。他设法全力隐瞒他是狼人的事情，直到有一天被揭穿，但，他们只说了什么？ ——“毛茸茸的小毛病”，听起来多么正常、多么无害，莱姆斯以为他们往后会选择避开他，甚至要求教授们更换室友，但通通都没有。更令人惊愕地是，他们选择成为一名阿玛尼格斯，为的只是希望他在满月时期能不那么疯狂痛苦，不必独自煎熬与悲伤。

他们对他来说是重要的。或不可缺。

“嘿，月亮脸，在想什么呢？”詹姆笑嘻嘻地凑到他前面。

“没什么，只是……”他摇摇头，欲言又止。

“你该不会信了占卜课的那个预言吧？”小天狼星发出爽朗的笑声，莱姆斯感觉到自己的背被拍了一下，他不安地提了提嘴角。

“预言？你们是说那个预言我们三个会惨死，而莱姆斯将会是我们之中最长寿的那个预言吗？”虫尾巴的眼珠子转了转，有些紧张地咯咯笑，“拜托，谁会相信预言呢？那是不切实际的。对吧，詹姆？”他转头望向乱发男孩，像是要寻求认同。

“是啊，虫尾巴说得没错（彼得的脸亮了起来），月亮脸。”詹姆轻松地勾上他的脖子，淘气地宣布：“嗯，我还打算活到很老很老呢。到时候我会和伊万斯一起坐在波特家的花园里，我们的孩子和孙子将会围绕在我们身旁——”

“Oh，叉子，这是个美好但遥远的目标。不过我会支持你的。”小天狼星憋笑。

红发女孩儿正好从他们后头经过，这番话一字不漏地飘进她耳中。莉莉·伊万斯扭头气冲冲地瞪了詹姆一眼，啐道：“别做梦了，波特！我是不会跟你在一起的！”

莱姆斯在虫尾巴的“哇哦——”和詹姆的“话别说的太早，伊万斯！”中笑出声了。小天狼星朝他眨眨眼：“瞧，没什么好担心的，月亮脸。我们都会长命百岁。”

是啊，他们都会长命百岁。

头发染上灰白的莱姆斯·路平坐在格里莫广场十二号的壁炉前，手中拿着贴满照片的相册长叹。

是啊，长命百岁。

在天堂，他们终于都安全了。

他将桌子上的一张羊皮纸仔细卷好，烙上火漆印。要是他有一天遭遇到什么不测，他会希望哈利看到它的——尽管他答应过哈利，他不会离开他，但又有谁可以掌控住命运呢？他已经战斗得太久了，太孤独了……莱姆斯心想，也许他的心脏在波特夫妇和彼得（后来他才知道那只是假死）死去、小天狼星被指认为杀害他们的凶手而入狱时就已经死去一半了，剩下的只有空洞又懊悔的灵魂，辗转在渐渐恢复荣景的巫师界中。

那一晚，欢呼声雷动。只有他像是失去了整个世界一般地茫然啜泣。

后来哈利将真相带给了他——小天狼星是无辜的。这确实让他一度激动到不能自己，而与此同时，神秘人回来了。黑暗时代再度开始，就像当年一样，一成不变。他看着自己在世界上最重要的两个人日渐憔悴，却什么都做不到。小天狼星比少年时阴郁许多，他的黑眼圈重得可怕；哈利比起詹姆，他是敏感的、压抑的，他既脆弱又坚强，莱姆斯很想为他做点什么，但很多时候哈利没有给他任何机会，他像是要证明自己一切都好似地强颜欢笑着，然而莱姆斯知道他们有一天会将自己逼到死角，然后崩溃。

“月亮脸，如果我有一天——我是说，要是我有天无法再陪哈利继续长大的话……”一天夜晚，小天狼星对他这么说了，声音粗哑。

他抬头，逆着光他看不清小天狼星的表情。他们沉默了许久，最后莱姆斯缓缓地、试探性地握住了对方的手。

那双手冰冷无比。

“要是这样的话，我会陪着他的。”他安静地说。

小天狼星朝他感激地点点头。

然后他们召来了火焰威士忌，喝得酩酊大醉。

“敬和平！”他们一口同声地说，但比起十几年前，余下的两道声音空荡荡的，失去了年轻气盛的活力与热闹，只留下疲惫和不顾一切的情感。

就算如此，莱姆斯也仍坚信，他们会赢。

说到哈利——莱姆斯为他感到骄傲，他是个绝对合格的格莱分多，他能毫不犹豫地肯定，要是詹姆和莉莉在世的话，他们也会为他感到骄傲和欣慰的。

他是个出色的魔法使用者，三年级时就学会了守护神咒。他安静又有礼貌——有时候却有鲁莽暴躁，他是詹姆和莉莉完美的结合体，却又不是他们的任何一个。他独一无二，他坚毅勇敢，他善良、富有同情心、愿意为所爱奉献一切，同时却又保持着自己的道德底线。尽管他不一定会是波特夫妇想像中的那个平凡单纯、与世无争的儿子，他也绝不会让他们失望，莱姆斯就是知道。

他为他感到骄傲，但却又感到悲伤。

哈利，他们的哈利，不应该在这样的世界、这样的环境下长大。他应该更健康、更高大，而不是身着不合身的衣服，营养不良。他应该更任性、更为所欲为、更潇洒，莱姆斯不介意他向他提出他想要的一切东西，但哈利从来都没提过。他应该更调皮、更常大笑，而不是在一次次梦魇中尖叫着醒来，次次在额头上那条疤痕的剧痛下陷入昏迷。

“对不起。”他低声说，也不知道自己究竟在向谁付诸歉意，“对不起。”

霍格华兹最后的大战，当他感觉到一波热浪从背后席卷而来时，他将手伸向了唐克斯。他在那双乌黑的眸子里看到了爱恋、不舍与坚定，那里头充盈着的是就算黯淡也不会熄灭的火光，是生的执念，是不屈，是她独有的刚毅和魅力。

他觉得那真的十分美丽。

他们的指尖几乎要碰在一起了。

爆炸开始的一瞬间，他似乎看到了那个酷似詹姆和莉莉的孩子。下一秒，他的意识模糊，又清晰。

红色的霍格华兹特快。他疑惑地站在车厢门前，直到唐克斯轻笑一声，抬手推开。

“嗨，月亮脸！”

他终又回到了那段时光。温暖，令人眷恋，美好得恍若童话。


	8. Chapter 8

「Death is just another great adventure.（死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险）」  
——————

哈利·波特觉得自己浑身都在燃烧。

炽热的痛苦赤裸裸地舔舐过他的四肢百骸，如一把把尖利的长刀，顺着肌肤的纹路刻进血肉、翻搅灵魂，在里头烙印上永恒的、不灭的疼痛与悲伤。

他从来都没有那么痛过，相比之下，一年级碰触到奇洛的剧痛温柔得有如被羽毛轻抚而过；二年级被蛇怪咬伤好似在柔软的白云上沉浮着做梦；三年级面对摄魂怪的无力黑暗反而显得美好而平和；四年级虫尾巴烙下的伤疤清凉舒爽，夹带着夏日雨后的清新；五年级留下的“我不能说谎”几个字变得轻轻柔柔，羽毛笔划开皮肉仿如不过一阵恶作剧般的刺痒；六年级被剖析大脑的不适与反胃如今竟会带给他和平；七年级奔逃时所创造出的一切伤口都温和到让他忍不住想要哭泣。

永无止境的疼痛从各方面冲撞着他的理智，逼得他几乎崩溃——不，他想要崩溃，他渴望崩溃，如果能陷入潜意识深渊的话，或许一切都不会那么痛苦了。

原来死亡是那么痛的吗？还是这只是因为他是魂器之一？

也许这是梅林降给邪恶的惩罚，哈利想起那个在车站瑟瑟发抖的、受了伤的丑陋怪物，迷迷糊糊地判断。也许他认为我跟那个生物是同一类东西。

他闻得到四周鲜浓的血腥味儿，更多的是从他嘴里品出来的，这很奇怪。他听得见许许多多的人在尖声嘶吼，但一切却又显得那么遥远，那些焦急的哭声和大喊仿佛透过山洞后绕了四五个圈子，最后才平静地晃到他的耳畔。他的眼皮轻轻颤动，炫目的光芒一闪一闪地疼得他发慌，呕吐感混杂着一种不真切的空虚反覆折磨着他的意识，搅着更深层的黑暗将他拖入永眠。

原来死亡是那么痛苦的一件事。  
哈利无声尖叫。

如果每个人都得面对这种地狱，那他该如何梳理他的罪行？他想到了那些被索命咒打中的人们，他们的死亡也都是如此绝望吗？ ——他害他们遭遇了这种苦痛，他造就了他们的难受。他是魂器。

不过一切都终于要结束了。哈利在脑中朝自己翘起一个笑容，温柔又满足。

是的，他了结了自己——伏地魔的最后一块魂器，扼杀了那个恶魔的复活可能。魔法界终于真正迎来了和平，明日的阳光依旧会绚烂地升起，时间则会平复一切伤悲。

他模糊的意识里闪过了韦斯莱一家人，一种沉甸甸的温暖暂时取代了无尽的痛苦。遇到他们是他这辈子最幸运的一件事了，他们对他来说是最像家人的存在，总是无条件地给与他支持、感动，甚至归属。但也正因为如此，他无法面对他们——他们失去的太多了，为了和平，为了哈利·波特，这是他对他们永远的愧疚，无法偿还。

“噢、哈利！！请你一定要撑下去！！！”

他觉得自己似乎听见了莉莉·波特的声音，这让他幸福得近乎能忽视掉不断绽放在他灵魂上的灼痛。他听到她哭着嘶喊着他的名字，用一种悲痛欲绝的强烈语气，被母亲关心的陌生茫然感和希望她能不再难过的心疼希冀交融混杂，在哈利的左胸口燃烧跳动。  
他想告诉她不要紧的、没事的，他想让她停止那种充满苦楚的呐喊，他想和她说一切都会好起来的，而他们就快要能相会了。

他就快要能见到他们了。爸爸、妈妈、小天狼星、莱姆斯、斯内普、邓不利多教授……那些深深爱着他的人，也是同时被他深深爱着的那些人，他们终于可以团聚了。

哈利在心里为那些战后幸存的巫师们和整个巫师界真诚地祈祷，他希望他们的未来能永远光辉明亮，他殷切他们能稀释所有鲜血四溅后的忧伤。

“不！！哈利！！不要死——我求求你不要死——！”

凄厉的绝望划破他的耳膜，哈利皱起眉头。

他被硬生生地从一种诡异的、平和的绝对痛苦状态中拖出来了，思考开始变得明晰，大脑的齿轮恢复运转。他强迫性地吸收了这句话，然后安全感消失，铺天盖地的恐惧和窒息将他掐住。他尝到了喉咙里堵塞的鲜血和胆汁，他能感受到自己被冷汗大范围地打湿，他甚至能隐约分辨出将他围绕在床铺中心的人影们。

该死的，他还没有死，真是幽默。

哈利觉得或许自己是想错了，梅林一点儿也不介意他是否是个不完整的黑暗生物——梅林爱死他了，他再次让他大难不死。瞧瞧，他分明用索命咒击中了自己，没有半点偏差地精准，但他现在却依旧躺在这儿，维持呼吸，尽管痛苦无比。

好极了，等他醒来后他该怎么解释？  
“嘿，因为我是伏地魔的最后一片灵魂，所以我得去死。”听起来真是酷毙了，罗恩和赫敏一定会很乐意接受这个理由，才怪。

哈利几乎能看到罗恩死白的表情和赫敏红了一圈的眼眶，哦不，他会愧疚致死的，他打赌他们会让他有这样的感觉，而这一点也不有趣。

“西弗勒斯！拜托你救救他……哈利还这么年轻，他不能——我不能——”

“莉莉，我恐怕……”

“邓不利多教授！一定还有什么办法——”

“尖头叉子！你冷静一下！”

哈利觉得自己的意识再度变得混浊，一切都被度上一层朦胧的、色彩斑斓的光影，弄得他晕呼呼的。他勉强从音量忽大忽小的对话中撷取到了几个名字，它们熟悉又陌生，他重复咀嚼了几次才将他们忆起，然后是更多的茫然和疑惑。

那是他的父母……？或许还有斯内普和邓不利多教授？那么这里果然是天堂吧，毕竟他们都已经死了。

他在凶猛燃起的烧灼感中再次陷入黑暗边际，然后突然地，所有的虚幻飘渺、剧痛绝望和沉沦堕落都消失了，就像开关刹地被扭紧，所有感官都变得清晰敏感起来，身体仿佛初浮出水。他几乎要以为方才无止境的折磨是场荒唐的梦境。

听觉、触觉、嗅觉、视觉。  
他猛然睁开眼睛。

火红色的头发，红得就像星火点燃了整个草原。那是莉莉·波特，他曾经在厄里斯魔镜里看到过的、在照片上瞥见过的、在众人口中不断听闻过的、在禁林时对他说出“你真勇敢”的，他的妈妈。

哈利几乎是呆呆地和她带泪的翠绿色眸子相互对望。它们真的很漂亮，像是绿宝石折射出光芒，和他的不同，她的更加清澈温柔，只不过此时溢满了太多的悲伤。

她的手温柔地握着他的，握得很紧，仿佛要将他崁进她的血肉。泪水苍白了她的肌肤，担心和恐惧表彰在她紧抿的双唇之间。

哈利的嘴开开合合，他发现自己说不出任何一个字，但这个举动点亮了莉莉的眸子，她又哭又笑地将他拥入怀中，“哈利！哦……哈利……”

哈利茫然地扫过整个房间，他发现自己躺在染着鲜血的床上，周围是他的父母和教父、魔药学教授和邓不利多校长。他的亲人脸上是过度担忧后的病态惨白，但他们开始露出微笑；斯内普教授哼了一声，将一瓶苦得他呲牙的魔药往他喉咙里灌；最伟大白巫师的蓝眼睛闪了闪，表情严肃却温和。

我怎么……。  
哈利再次张了张嘴，但他惊觉自己是真的讲不出话，一股窒息感紧勒住他的气管，弄得他无法喘息。

莉莉见他试图说话的样子又红了眼眶，她安抚性地一遍又一遍顺着他的背拍抚，喃喃，“哦哈利，我很抱歉……我们尽力了，但是神秘人的力量反噬了你，我很抱歉……你的魔力大量流失，而且声带估计也……。”

我变成哑炮了？  
哈利蠕动双唇发问。

他听到西里斯倒抽一口气的声音，然后他被他的安慰连番轰炸，“嘿，哈利，其实这也没那么糟……我是说，简单的魔法你还是能用的。”

“不必安慰他，他得清楚自己的情况。”斯内普的声音冷冷地响起，他居高临下地俯视着他，用一种看着腐败垃圾的眼神，“波特，如果你那渴望名声的肤浅大脑还能思考，在你将我们所有人出卖给黑魔王的时候你就会发现，黑魔王利用了你。他用在你身上的魔法连结被触发了，你被他的魔力反噬，要我说什么的话，你会变成现在这副样子完全是因为你的自大及愚蠢。”

哈利瞪着他，仿佛完全听不懂他在说什么，而事实上也是如此。

说真的，斯内普在说什么？噢，是的，他是可能被魂片的力量反噬，但既然这里是天堂，哈利不觉得自己还需要什么魔法。不过……什么叫做“他将所有人出卖给黑魔王”？他是绝对不可能这么做的！他那时候一点儿都不知道自己是伏地魔的魂器！

抱歉？  
他无声询问，发现自己的举动让邓不利多扬起了眉毛，而莉莉也逐渐安静下来，用一双焦虑的眼睛盯着他。

“少跟我们装傻，波特。”斯内普的语气几乎是在挖苦，哈利觉得对方从来没有用如此憎恨的语气在跟他说话，整整六年都没有过，“哦，还是说我们最年轻的食死徒不小心搞丢了自己的记忆？那我是否也可以假设你已经忘记了你对那只蠢狗发射了索命咒的事实？”

哈利震惊地看着他，他觉得自己的脑袋卡壳了，完完全全。斯内普的语句带来的讯息量太过巨大，也太过荒谬，要不是其他人用一种沉重而悲伤的眼神望着他，他说不定会选择爬起来指着斯内普大笑三声，调侃他得了死后精神错乱症。

他，朝西里斯发射了索命咒？他是最年轻的食死徒？哈利不只一次觉得他的魔药学教授幽默感十分糟糕了，但这倒是他第一次觉得他似乎无法根治。  
哦，真幽默，所以他——哈利·波特被自己的索命咒击中后大难不死，然后遇到了疯言疯语的斯内普——罗恩一定会目瞪口呆的。

他坐在床褥上慢慢消化着这番讯息，一种冰冷诡异的麻木感顺着他的背脊往下窜去，它们隔绝了莉莉温暖的拍抚，近乎冰冻他的心灵。哈利感到了不对劲，非常不对劲。空间扭曲的既视感和陌生却熟悉的交错感让他觉得恶心无比、头昏眼花，一个个荒唐的假设在他心中成立，又被推翻，几番重覆。他第一次觉得自己那么需要赫敏，她总会很好地让他冷静下来，面对任何困难的处境。

然后它就那么发生了，所谓引爆平衡的最后一根稻草——哈利的左臂以一种钻心的疼痛被点燃，他无声尖叫。  
他的衣服被烧穿了，熟悉的标记裸露空气，那个每每出现在他梦魇里的、照亮了整个魁地奇球场的诅咒符号，他几乎是无法理解地看着黑魔标记焦黑了他的那片皮肤，然后开始呕吐。

西里斯焦急的声音和莉莉的哭泣无法进入他的耳中，他听不清楚他们在叫嚷着什么，也无法回应，这让他感到很抱歉。他不想让他们担心，也不想看到他们露出那样难过的表情。  
他发觉有人支撑住了他不断颤抖的身体，在他将要倒下之际重新拉起，然后轻柔地将他安置在床头。  
那大概是他爸爸，或是西里斯，哈利浑浑噩噩地想。他不知道自己该表示些什么，又或是什么都不该去表示，这一切都太匪夷所思、太混乱了。

食死徒、黑魔王、黑魔标记。  
伏地魔还没有死。

哈利痛苦地闭上眼睛，他觉得一切都糟糕透了。更要命的是，他能感觉到——他能感觉到“它”，那一片尚未消散的灵魂还剩下小小的一块残渣，此时正深埋在他淌血的灵魂之中，恶劣地微笑。

最后一块魂片的生命力强得让哈利咋舌，两次索命咒，两次了，都未能完全将它消灭，反而使它分裂。或许他应该去写一本关于如何正确切片的书籍或是其他什么的，伏地魔的切割手法随便得可以，好似他完全没有在自己灵魂的等分上深思熟虑过。

他听到他妈妈温柔的安抚声，但他却完全感受不到原先的温暖安全。  
那不是她，那不是对他说出“你真勇敢”的莉莉·波特。这些人——这些围绕在他身边的、看似熟悉的故人们并不是他们。哈利的心脏猛地沉了下来，情况也许比他预想的还要复杂上许多。

要是在一般的情况，哈利会将它归于梦境，但痛苦太真实了，这让他感到怀疑。他不知道自己是否沉睡在虚假中，又或是来到更深层的幻觉里头。他得去印证，就像赫敏会建议他的，他得自己去找出答案。

要是他再次醒来后映入眼帘的是霍格华兹特快车的话，这一次他会毫不犹豫地搭上去的——这是他意识模糊前告诉自己的最后一句话。  
哦，是的，他会痛快地拉开车门，然后对着里头的任何一个人笑的。管他呢，他会很乐意看到任何一个人的，甚至包括贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，他们可以一起欣赏伏地魔的殒落，而他会送给她几个拳头，出于友好。


	9. Chapter 9

「家不只是一个地方，而是一段时光。」  
——————

哈利睁开眼睛。

四周是一大片的白茫，安静无声。他静静地伫立在国王十字车站里头，望着空无一人的站台发愣。

所以他又回来了。

哈利几乎快要笑出来了，而他确实那么做了。空洞僵硬的笑声回荡在整个空间内，回音一声比一声还要遥远疯狂。冰冷的空气生生扎进肺里，有一种类似于被烫伤的疼痛感，无力感涌泉。

许久，他打住笑声，喘着气开始等火车进站。

他不知道自己究竟是等了多久，又或许什么时间都没有等，等他回过神来时，霍格华兹特快车已经出现在他的视野中，带着熟悉的轻快笛鸣，咏唱着家的旋律。

他又等了一会儿，一个人也没有出现。于是他三两步跳上车子，以一种近乎虔诚的态度推开他第一次踏上这辆火车时伫足的包厢。他的指尖流连在玻璃窗上，近乎着迷。

哈利转身，眨眨眼，对着里头唯一一位乘客打招呼，“阿莉安娜。”

那是一双温柔的蓝色眼睛，不同于阿不思·邓不利多，阿莉安娜的眼睛更加朦胧、更加柔和，阳光透过窗子照进她的眸子中，里头流光溢彩，仿佛能够融化世间所有悲伤。

“哈利。”她的声音轻飘飘的，带着一种空灵。真要哈利说的话，她让他想到露娜，“要不要来片巧克力蛙？它们真的很美味，阿不思哥哥分给我的。”

哈利的眼睛亮了起来，“邓不利多教授在这里吗？”

阿莉安娜摇摇头，她对他露出一个微笑，美丽到足以使任何事物黯然失色，“不，不，哥哥已经启程了。”

“启程？那是什么意思？”

阿莉安娜没有回答他的问题，她只是将巧克力蛙递到他眼前，然后又是一个微笑，好像那生来就是她的固定表情。哈利迟疑了一下，接过道谢，他走到她对面的位子坐下，小口小口地吃着。

“这辆火车什么时候会出发？”哈利问，他出神地盯着手上深色的甜食，思绪飞到了三年级刚开学时莱姆斯分给他的那一片上。

那时候所有人都还好好地活着，他最担心的事情也只是一个从阿兹卡班冲出来要谋杀他的罪犯而已——那时候他们都还那么年轻、那么鲁莽、那么不顾一切，他们可以很简单地去冒险，很轻易地犯下错误，他们那时还不用肩负上谁的生命、谁的悲痛。

那时候的他们其实活得很洒脱，哈利想。

“这辆火车不会启程，只要你在上面就不会。”阿莉安娜回答，她的左手把玩着阿不思·邓不利多的巧克力蛙片，目光落在窗外的一点，好似看到了很远很远的地方，“你的时候还没到，哈利。”

“这是……什么意思？妳是说我还不能死？”哈利的心猛地沉了下来，他觉得有一种钝痛正在切割着他的心脏。

“对，哈利，你还有必须完成的事情，你的生命还没有来到终点。”

她的语气毫无起伏，仿佛只是在陈述事实，但却正是这样的语气激起了哈利的怒火。他不敢相信，他完全不敢相信——他还必须活着？因为某个该死的、愚蠢的使命？去他的，他只想好好地拥抱死亡！

“我唯一要做的事情就是该死的去赴死！我是伏地魔的最后一片魂器！这是从一开始就被注定好的，我们两个不能活在世界上——我不能让那个恶魔活下来，为什么我只是想要死掉却那么难？”哈利激动地大喊，“我受够了，我受够了可以了吧！我现在只想要好好休息，最好是永远的休息— —我渴望死亡！”

“你在说谎，哈利，你想要活下来。”阿莉安娜歪了歪头，似乎很不解他的爆发，“你现在有了第二次机会——改变、挽救一切，你为什么不开心？”

哈利难以置信地瞪着她，滔天怒火烧遍了他的每一根血管，“我的人生不是什么打怪升级的闯关游戏，我不是英雄，我不想做英雄——我只想要所有人都活着，又或是所有人都团聚，我想念他们，我必须完成我的工作，所以我得走入死神的怀抱，现在，立刻。”

“这不是你唯一的选择。”阿莉安娜的表情柔和下来，哈利有一瞬间以为自己看到她眼中一闪而过的水光。

“这是我唯一的选择。”哈利防备地说，他双手抱胸，把保护自己用的所有尖刺都往外竖起。

“你能保护他们，你能带来不一样的结局，你能再次战胜黑暗。”阿莉安娜仿佛在唱歌，她轻轻闭起眼睛，语气柔软，但不知道为什么哈利却觉得她很忧伤， “你是被选中的那个人，哈利，你做得到。”

“我从十一岁起就听够了这句话，他们说我是英雄，说我是救世主——我当够这个见鬼的救世主了！梅林，我愿意放弃我现在所有的一切，换来一个正常的、平凡的人生！然而我现在却连完成我身为'救世之星'的最后一个任务都完成不了，真是好极了！”哈利觉得巧克力蛙的味道变得很苦涩，它们充盈在他的口腔内，麻木整个味蕾。

他必须勇敢，因为他没有退路，后面就是万丈深渊；他必须独当一面，因为他是被选中的人，肩负着注定的使命；他必须坚强，因为他是救世主，英雄得领导众人走向预言的胜利；他必须微笑，因为他是焦点，战后的悲伤迫使人们需要一个善良负责的依靠。

他是英雄。  
他是救世主。  
他是葛莱芬多。  
他像詹姆·波特。  
他像莉莉·波特。

他被打上各式各样的标签，但似乎只有他一个人记得，他是哈利，只是哈利。

“我只想回家。”哈利闷闷地说，觉得口干舌燥。对阿莉安娜大吼让他感到很不好意思，她没有做错什么，哈利懊恼地发现自己的脾气还是一样糟糕透顶、不受控制。

“家。”阿莉安娜重覆，她眯起眼睛，一脸认真地思考，“哪一个家？”

哈利怔住了，他张开嘴又闭上，重覆了几次，但都没有真正开口。  
家，他到底想回哪一个家呢？  
女贞路四号？别开玩笑了。  
霍格华兹？那的确是他的家，但却又不是他真正意义上的家。  
那么，格里莫广场十二号？那里的记忆太多太多，每一处角落都能让他想起某一个瞬间，他能看到小天狼星爽朗地大笑、唐克斯俏皮地改变自己的发型、莱姆斯无奈地坐在桌子的一旁轻笑——太多了，那些沉重的记忆搅着浓重的罪恶感，几乎可以灼伤他的灵魂。

那么，他所说的“家”到底在哪里呢？  
哈利发现连他也不知道自己想要回的到底是哪个“家”，他明明连家都没有，他就只是喃喃念着，然后发现自己在不停地掉泪。

“对不起，我只是……”他胡乱抹着眼睛，却沮丧地发现自己止不住那些泪水，像是坏掉了的水龙头，他的脸庞一片湿润。

“你觉得很寂寞，很悲伤。”阿莉安娜静静地说，她抬手温柔地抹去他的眼泪，哈利看到一滴晶莹的泪珠顺着她的脸颊往下滚落，“哈利，你想家吗？”

哈利微微点了点头，战后他一直觉得空荡荡的左胸口被悲恸填满了，随后是更深层的忧伤。他从来没有那么难受过，铺天盖地的悲伤让他快要窒息了，他这时候才知道这些都是他长久以来一直压抑的绝望。

“可是，阿莉安娜，我没有家。”他轻声说道。

哈利不知道自己为什么笑出来了，而且还是一种很疯狂的格格笑。他被自己的鼻涕和眼泪呛住了，剧烈咳嗽，然后他抬起头，对着阿莉安娜微笑，“妳知道吗？我从来没有像这样哭过。”

他一直不敢哭、不敢笑、不敢去面对战后的一切失去。他不敢面对韦斯莱一家，不敢面对乔治，不敢面对罗恩和赫敏。  
这是他的错，所有的死亡——如果他能再更强大、更有能力、甚至更聪明冷静，他们就不会死。他想起塞德里克，想起科林，想起疯眼穆敌，他们牺牲了，因为他所以死去了。而他将永远背负着这份罪孽，直到灵魂消散殆尽。

哈利想起了战后立起的那些墓碑。那些名字所代表的，那些会苦恼会兴奋，会笑着说“早安”的，那些曾经存在过的人们，已经不存在于任何地方了。

他转头看进阳光里。那一刹那哈利闻到了仲夏尾巴的花香味，柠檬草、紫薇、木槿。耳边仿佛响起细碎清脆的铃铛声，熟悉到让人想要哭泣。

“家不只是一个地方，而是一段时光。”阿莉安娜说，她又拆开了一片巧克力蛙，拿到嘴边啃着。

哈利露出一个比哭还要难看的笑容，无法抑制的悲伤和苦闷在体内处处作痛，他突然觉得心猛地酸了起来，酸到了极点。

“妳呢？阿莉安娜。妳也会想家吗？”

阿莉安娜的侧脸柔和了轮廓，她的眼神变得清明，里头流淌着与那双碧绿相同的眷恋，“是啊，我也想家。”

哈利沉默，他和她一起把视线投到了窗外，盯着车站里的某一处发愣。  
没有人会来，因为会来的人都已经离开了。

哈利突然意识到阿莉安娜说的并没有错，他确实说谎了，他想要活着。梅林——他居然还想要活着，这样可耻的想法在他脑中引爆，他顿时羞愧到无地自容。

他想要活着，他想要在扫把上拥抱狂风，他想要踏着泥土与草地，他想要和朋友们一同高歌，他想要见证所有人的爱都走向了永恒。

当然，他很乐意为了所有人的幸福去死。自己的生死一直被他看得无所谓，但若是身边的某个谁走向死亡却会让他悲痛欲绝——如果可以的话，如果是被允许的话，他也有那么一点想要活下去。

做著名为“未来”的梦让哈利感到很奢侈，他摇摇头，驱赶掉那些念头。

“哈利，你的旅程还很长。”阿莉安娜说。哈利闭起眼，他一点都不期待。

“哦，我知道，我用索命咒击中了自己，然后遇到发疯的斯内普，他居然说我是最年轻的食死徒，还指控我用索命咒攻击西里斯。”哈利挖苦，他虚弱地揉了揉本来就很乱的头发，叹了一口气，“我希望这会是一场梦，而不是什么更疯狂的东西。”

“更疯狂的东西？”阿莉安娜鼓励。

哈利翻了个白眼，“平行宇宙，之类之类的，赫敏曾经研究过的课题。”

“你有一个很聪明的朋友，哈利。”

哈利咧嘴笑了，“邓不利多教授也这么说过。所以这是真的？那么我会考虑再补给自己一个索命咒，或是其他类似的。”

阿莉安娜也笑了，那是一种银铃似的干净，它让哈利想起春末雨后的泥土清香，混杂着彩虹色的甜味，“噢，你才不会，你会选择去保护他们。你很善良，就跟阿不思哥哥一样，你们总是会选择伤害自己的那一个选项。”

“真是个好消息。”哈利干巴巴地说，他的话让她笑得更厉害了，他能看到她肩膀颤抖的弧度，像蝴蝶煽动翅膀。

“不，我是说真的，我并没有准备好要面对这一切。”哈利说，他的手指神经质地拉了拉袍子，语气焦虑，“我太糟糕了，固执、鲁莽、意气用事，我会让他们失望的，况且，我并不是他们真正的儿子，'最年轻食死徒'已经死了，这感觉就像我杀了他一样。”

“傻瓜，你在说什么呢，你当然是他们的儿子了。哈利·波特永远都是詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特的儿子，不管在哪个时空，哪个世界。”阿莉安娜伸出手拍了拍哈利的头，仿佛他是一个失落的、需要安慰的小孩子。

哈利摇摇头，“不，这不一样……”他顿了一下，然后扮了个鬼脸，“哈利·波特真的是麻烦制造机，是吧？”

阿莉安娜朝她对面的男孩看去，她能看到他的指尖在微微颤抖。她知道他正在崩溃边缘，方才的爆发只是一个暂时的缓和剂，哈利·波特依旧在压抑他自己的情绪。他这么做太久了，久到他自己也没有察觉出来，他总是把最负面的情感往肚子里吞，装出一副若无其事的样子，露出微笑，面对整个世界。

他才十七岁呀，阿莉安娜想，这个年纪的少年应该是什么样子的？她不太清楚，但绝对不是哈利·波特这个样子的，压抑的、沉重的、悲伤的、自责的，她知道他在自我厌恶，她不喜欢他明明到了极限还故作开朗地开玩笑的样子。阿莉安娜的情感一向都很直接，她快乐就大笑，悲伤就哭泣，寂寞就去找她的哥哥们——她觉得哈利·波特笑得太辛苦了，她不想要他那么痛苦。

“不要笑了，哈利，你笑得很难看。”阿莉安娜认真地说，哈利僵住了，他露出一种像是被噎到的表情。

哈利似乎还想再说些什么，但他最后只是沮丧地拉了拉自己的头发，接着把视线投向远方。他们就这样沉默地坐着，空气中安静地只剩下她咀嚼的声音，阳光洒落的温度正好，所有的静谧在一瞬间满盈，时间仿若就这样静止了，世间所有悲伤都远离。

“车要开了。”

是她先开的口，声音很平稳，既不冰冷，也不灼热，依旧是那样单纯的就事论事。

“哈利，你得下车了。”

“那妳呢？妳要去哪里？”哈利犹豫了一会儿，还是问了出来。他的眸子充满伤痛，但依然是温柔的、坚定的，那样的柔软如融雪，阿莉安娜衷心觉得非常美丽。

“一直走下去。”她说，“我会一直走下去。”

“我可不可以，我是说，见见我的父母或是小天狼星？”哈利满怀希望地问，那一刻他的眼睛是明亮的，像烛光。

阿莉安娜摇了摇头，“我很抱歉，哈利，但你现在是无法与他们相会的。”

他的脑袋垂了下来。

“你能在那个世界找到他们，哈利。那些熟悉的人们、相似于你的人们、满腔悲伤与愤怒的人们、等待救赎的人们、来自远方的人们。”

“但，为什么必须是我？”哈利觉得喉咙很紧，他怀疑自己又要哭了，“我只会搞砸一切，这全部都是我的错。”

“你总是这样吗？悲观、愤怒、对自己感到失望。”

“因为这就是我的人生！”哈利深吸了一口气，“妳知道吗？十七年前，伏地魔消失的那一天，全世界都在欢呼庆祝。我看过一些巫师儿童绘本，他们甚至还画出我，身为婴儿的我，飞出窗户跟着全世界一起庆祝，就像个救世主似地在天上灿烂地笑着。看在梅林的份上，我失去了父母！那天晚上我失去了全部的东西！他们又怎么会知道，巫师界的小英雄从此后要住在碗厨里、被他的表哥追打、被他的亲戚唾弃批评？

“然后现在也是，最后一战后他们希望我能带给悲痛的巫师界安定，他们要求我到各个地方演讲、拜访那些战争中牺牲了家人的人们。他们难道看不出来我办不到吗？他们难道不知道我有多希望——多希望自己可以跟着那些人一起死掉吗？他们凭什么要我去面对那些存活下来的人们，像什么仪式一样，表达巫师界对他们的感谢？我无法面对！我无法面对这一切——我只想找个地方一个人大叫、大哭，就像个正常人一样，而不是什么该死的英雄！”

哈利的眼眶红红的，他停下来剧烈喘息，然后轻声道，“阿莉安娜，我有时候只想要哭。”

“哈利。”阿莉安娜凝望着他叹息，那声叹息温柔极了，“你对自己真的很残忍。”  
“这个世界需要奇迹。”她的手覆盖上他握成拳状的手，“而你就是奇迹。”

“我就是奇迹。”哈利重覆。阿莉安娜觉得他看起来好脆弱，仿佛下一秒就会完全碎掉，但她也知道他不会的，因为她明白，她明白他们总能把自己拼凑回去。

这时候，仿佛什么都远去了。哈利·波特就只是哈利·波特，不是传奇的男孩，不是伟大的救世主，不是魂器，他就只是一个破碎的、疲惫的、渴望家的孩子。

火车的笛鸣响起。  
哈利知道时间到了。

他站了起来。

“再见，哈利，祝你好运。”阿莉安娜抬头对他微笑，她眸底的蓝色如同海底温柔荡漾的日光，“你是我所看过最勇敢的人。”

他笑了，嘴角向上弯起，“那是因为妳不认识西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

他拉开车门跨了出去。那个瞬间他仿佛看见了开怀大笑的西里斯和温和地递给他一大片巧克力的莱姆斯，他还看到罗恩和赫敏，他们对着他笑得好开心，双颊红彤彤的，眼神闪亮，他也看到了韦斯莱双子，他们笑嘻嘻地对他挥手，然后互相扮鬼脸。

他觉得自己看到了邓不利多教授和斯内普教授，那个老人朝他仁慈地笑着，里头流淌骄傲和欣慰，斯内普教授瞪了他一眼，轻哼，然后很慢很慢地，他给了他一个很扭曲的笑容。

哈利发现自己热泪盈眶。

他最后一次回头看了阿莉安娜一眼，然后坚定地、不再回头地走出车站。

火车的笛鸣在哈利消失的瞬间停歇了，阿莉安娜吐了一口气。她把巧克力蛙的包装纸收拾好，然后将自己倚在窗边，盯着远处发愣。

车厢的门再次被拉开，她转头，对着新的旅者露出微笑：“妳好，赫敏。”


	10. Chapter 10

「只要活着，一切都还有希望。」  
——————

詹姆·波特面色苍白地坐在椅子上，他的左手被莉莉握住了，她手心的薄汗很冰冷，就和他的一样。

“哈利怎么样了？”

莉莉在邓利多和斯内普进门的第一时间劈头就问，他能感觉到自己的双唇在轻颤。哈利刚才的状况吓到他了，他从来没有看过自己的儿子如此痛苦。他见过他很多样子，顽皮的、沮丧的、愤怒的、冷漠的，甚至是残忍的——但他却是第一次看到他疼得仿若快要死掉的表情。

哈利·波特，他曾经是活泼又阳光的。  
充满生命力，詹姆会这么形容他。  
哈利是朝阳、是繁星、是带来欢乐的精灵，他拥有詹姆和莉莉全部的爱。他喜欢喝南瓜汁，不喜欢胡萝卜；他喜欢飞行，但较擅长魔药；他对一切事物都感到好奇，那双碧绿里住着温柔的光。

詹姆不会说狄伦改变了这一切，但这确实是一切转变的出发点。  
狄伦·波特，哈利的弟弟，实际上他们是异卵双胞胎。他拥有和莉莉一模一样的美丽头发，滑顺好看，只差在他有着和自己一个颜色的眼睛。他和哈利在外貌上是相反的，但没有人会怀疑他们并非兄弟。

狄伦和哈利一样活泼开朗，但他显然更有能力。他的飞行天份十分出众，詹姆还记得他第一次骑上扫帚时小天狼星都叫疯了，信誓旦旦地告诉他狄伦一定会成为一名了不起的魁地奇球员；他的魔药不像哈利那么好，但却很得斯内普的喜爱。詹姆知道这是因为什么——狄伦长得很像莉莉。

詹姆曾为斯内普对待哈利的态度忿忿不平，哈利的魔药十分优秀（他想他遗传到了莉莉的天赋），但却总是不得待见。斯内普完全是不公平的，要詹姆说的话，他认为对方几乎把对他的仇恨投射到了哈利身上，而这让哈利非常沮丧。

狄伦在各方面都存在着闪光点，他的冒险精神让他的人际圈快速扩大。几乎没有人不喜欢波特兄弟，他们是那么的讨喜、开朗又顽皮，詹姆为他们感到自豪。

他承认他是忽略了哈利的心情，关于哈利总是被拿来和狄伦比较。哈利对此总是笑笑的，表情温和又礼貌，他在狄伦进入他的人际圈中后不再那么活泼了——狄伦担当了那个部分。詹姆从没想过哈利介意这些，正如他从没想过哈利会被分进斯莱特林。

之后的一切都那么的自然，理所当然地仿如他们生来就该如此。  
狄伦进了葛莱芬多，哈利进了斯莱特林，他们收到了两极的反应。西里斯几乎快要崩溃了，他嚷嚷着要去找邓不利多，要求他给哈利重新分院。家里的气氛变得很奇怪，詹姆和莉莉用了各种方法想让哈利打起精神——他们告诉他，他们不介意他到了哪个学院，他们依旧会爱他。  
哈利始终是笑笑的，詹姆记得他最后什么也没表态。

进入霍格华兹后的狄伦只能用“出尽风头”这四个字形容，他和救世主纳威·隆巴顿和罗恩·韦斯莱形影不离，詹姆不只一次听到有人羡慕他们的友谊。  
狄伦在一次飞行课的意外后被推选成为葛莱芬多最年轻的找球手，带着学院走向好几场胜利。他在一年级时帮助纳威拯救了魔法石、二年级时一起消灭了蛇怪，葛莱芬多们几乎将他们三个奉为传奇。

詹姆为他感到骄傲，他为他的两个儿子都同样感到骄傲。尽管比起狄伦，哈利常常容易被人群忽视——但詹姆爱着他们，等同地爱着。  
  
哈利在学校从没出过什么大问题，不像狄伦，他从没收过莉莉的吼叫信。坦白说，詹姆总认为哈利更让他放心一点，不只因为他是兄长，更多的是他毫无波澜的冷静，而这在他进入斯莱特林后愈发明显。  
哈利是安静的、努力的、平凡的，詹姆和莉莉从不需要过多地为他担心。莉莉常常叨念着要是狄伦能像哈利一样安分就好了，他们总得为狄伦时不时卷入的冒险和危机操心。

詹姆曾问过哈利在斯莱特林的生活，但比起狄伦的滔滔不绝，哈利总是选择回避。到头来，詹姆发现他对自己大儿子的校园生活理解甚少，大部分还是通过他人之口。  
他曾跟莉莉讨论过这个问题，但莉莉认为他们应该尊重哈利——既然哈利不想说，他们就不该去逼问他。他们都不想带给哈利压力。

“爸，他不喜欢我，他恨透我了。”

那是三年级的一开始。  
狄伦透过双面镜对着他低语。詹姆看到愤怒和难过被深深烙在那双褐色的眼中，再看进去只剩下血淋淋的悲伤。

“你怎么会那么想？他是你的哥哥！”

“你没有看到他在学校做的那些事——那些——爸，他亲口说他恨我！我知道他一直尝试着融入我们的圈子，但是罗恩不喜欢斯莱特林，我是说，他在斯莱特林也不算特别优秀——”

詹姆是直到这个时候才知道哈利过得并不是很好，平庸的能力和众人比较讨论的固定对象让他的压力一直很大。他渴望被注视、他渴望自己能赢来赞赏与掌声、他渴望成为焦点——就像他弟弟一样。

而这些事情直到哈利离开霍格华兹当晚也没有和他们提到一分一毫。

詹姆还记得那个夜晚，他想他一辈子都忘不掉。

黑魔标记点亮了整个霍格莫德，沉寂十三年后的梦魇又再度浮现。无辜者的尖叫和戴着面具的巫师们疯狂的大笑交融成尖锐的圆舞曲，用鲜血席卷夜空，用生命献祭魔法。

和平时代被扼杀了，那是一个狂欢夜，或许说，那是一个欢迎盛宴。主角是往后每每占据报纸的、最年轻的食死徒，哈利·波特。

那是非常不堪的现场，凤凰社甚至不知道该不该攻击他。詹姆看到哈利的瞬间是不敢置信的，但哈利确确实实站在那里，他穿着标准的食死徒装束，表情冰冷，手举魔杖收割生命。

不详的绿光毫不迟疑地飞向他们，黑衣的暴徒们热切地看着他们最年轻的成员行刑。詹姆觉得想吐，他对着哈利大吼，要他回来，但哈利只是冷冷地瞥他一眼，然后酷刑咒的剧痛硬生生穿过他的四肢百骸。

那是詹姆第一次那么绝望，他完全不知道该怎么办，他失去了战斗的节奏。最后是怎么回到凤凰社本部的过程他也忘记了，唯一清晰的只剩下哈利仿若死物的暗色眸子，它和詹姆灼热的泪水一起浮现在往后每个不眠的噩梦里，反反覆覆。

莉莉完全崩溃了，她无法相信，也不愿意去相信。她坚称哈利中了夺魂咒，恳求邓不利多将他救回来，但接下来一连串的无差别攻击事件和恐怖活动哈利一件都没有缺席，他甚至在战斗中冷静地、恶毒地讽刺折磨以往所有熟悉的人们——他们心灰意冷极了，到底是哪一步走错了？他们甜蜜的、乖巧的哈利，怎么就成了报纸上那个冷血无情的杀手？

然后就是黑暗时代的降临，伏地魔并没有消亡。人们活在猜疑和恐惧之中，黑魔标记在天空的各个角落亮起，麻瓜开始大规模的流血和死亡。

詹姆重新振作了起来，参与进凤凰社的行动当中；莉莉逐渐回归正常作息，尽管眼泪和噩梦依旧常常伴随在她的左右。詹姆很感谢狄伦，哈利离开的这两年，狄伦几乎用尽了全力试图拼凑起这个家，他让他和莉莉再次绽放出笑容，他让他们愿意再度相信希望。他也很感谢他们的第三个孩子，唯一的女儿——罗丝，她是如此坚强，尽管她被分到了赫夫帕夫，却完全具备了格莱分多的勇敢，并且不可思议地，她完美地保留了一种独有的美丽天真，她没有因为狄伦的名声或是哈利的作为而动摇那份温柔。是她让莉莉重新振作了起来。

而今天，他们抓到了哈利——或者说发现了垂死的哈利。  
小天狼星和詹姆在看到那个熟悉的身影后只愣了一秒，然后他们便发了疯似地把他带回波特家。

“不顾后果的蠢材。”，斯内普当时指着他们大骂，“如果这是黑魔王的计谋怎么办？”

“闭嘴，鼻涕精！如果这是计谋的话你会不知道吗？我们要你当间谍可不是去过家家的！”小天狼星大吼，他的眼眶急得发红了。詹姆知道小天狼星很慌张，他是哈利的教父，一直对哈利走上的道路耿耿于怀，他甚至好几度责备自己：“要是我当初不表现得那么介意哈利被分进斯莱特林就好了……。”，尽管詹姆知道小天狼星一点错都没有。  
  
“拜托了……斯内普，救救他，我们需要邓不利多教授。”詹姆很勉强地说，他好希望自己的声音能不要那么破碎。哈利的血将他的袍子打湿了，男孩痛苦地在他的怀中痉挛抽搐。斯内普轻蔑地看了他们一眼，然后在莉莉的尖叫声中踏入壁炉中的火焰。

詹姆不会说自己原谅了哈利，事实上，他甚至觉得他不会原谅他了。哈利是如此轻易地带走了众多生命，分崩离析了那么多家庭，将他们的家庭硬生生拆成了好几片，每一片都是心碎的痕迹。但他不可能那么冷血——冷血到看到他的儿子迈入死亡，却什么都不去做。

.

“如果要我决定的话，我不建议救他。但很遗憾的是，那个男孩目前还死不了。”

斯内普冷冷的声音将詹姆的思绪拉回原地，他吸收了这句话，摇摇头：“没有任何生命应该被这样放弃，即使他走错了路。”

“我们都知道那个恶魔能做什么，如果你忘记了的话，可以想想那头在阿兹卡班的狼人，他可是你儿子亲手送进去的。”嗤笑混杂在斯内普不屑的语调里，然后他在听到莉莉哽咽的抽噎后回归沉默。

“邓不利多教授，哈利到底怎么了？为什么他会那么痛苦……为什么会魔力耗尽……”

詹姆拥着泣不成声的美丽妻子，内心绞痛。自从哈利离开后，莉莉总是在哭泣，黑眼圈成了她忠实的伙伴，烹饪甚至都不能让她快乐起来。罗丝不在这里，她是能让莉莉快乐的少数原因了。

“我想，我之前推断的理论是对的。”邓不利多的语气很慢，仿佛不想带给他们更多的刺激，“伏地魔的力量在三年级的时候得以暂时恢复是因为他在哈利身上使用了一种特别的黑魔法仪式，它能让伏地魔吸取哈利的灵魂力量，而作为交换，伏地魔加强了哈利对黑魔法的亲和力。然而这种连结在四年级时伏地魔使用纳威的血正式复活后就不再需要了，它在日益弱化，并侵蚀哈利的魔力核及生命，最终……就是你们现在看到的样子了。”

震惊在詹姆的胸口处来回撞击，他觉得脑子很晕。伏地魔和哈利的黑魔法连结？那个恶魔居然把哈利的生命像消耗品一样去利用，然后榨干！

他祈求这不是真的，但在心里的某一处他知道邓不利多教授没有在说谎，他总是对的，不是吗？而这也解释了为什么哈利会突然变得那么强大，毕竟他从来都不是一个非常厉害的决斗手，在魔法的使用方面他一直比狄伦要逊色许多。

莉莉发出一声像是被掐住的窒息声音，然后在詹姆的怀中瘫软了身体。他能感觉到她在剧烈颤抖，不间断的泪水打湿了他的肩膀，滂沱大雨降临他的世界。

“他……他会怎么样？”

“很幸运的是，除了魔力核近乎坏死外，他的生命不会受到任何威胁。简单的基本魔法还是能使用，但更高深的可能就没办法了，此外，他可能再也无法开口说话。 ”邓不利多叹了一口气，他摘下半月形眼镜擦拭，詹姆觉得有一瞬间他看起来好苍老、好疲惫。

“不！不！他不能再开口说话了？一定有什么办法……噢，哈利……”莉莉祈求地望向老校长，但对方只是抱歉地转开了视线。詹姆注意到斯内普似乎想往她的方向跨步，但终还是僵在原地，没有动弹。

是的，詹姆知道斯内普一定很高兴，他一直非常厌恶哈利，甚至超越了厌恶他自己。詹姆甚至觉得斯内普不在乎哈利的死活，他或许还乐意他去死，詹姆知道斯内普忘不了哈利对待莉莉的态度、他对她的一次次伤害——忘不了他对她恶毒地喊出“肮脏的泥巴种”。

当然，詹姆也忘不了。

那样刻骨的仇恨和厌恶是那么不遮掩地充盈在曾经纯粹的碧绿色当中，看得他胆颤心惊。冰冷得毫无起伏的不可饶恕咒被他的儿子轻易地念出，凤凰社的成员在他的脚下哀嚎着挣扎——詹姆永远也忘不了，他忘不了哈利的冷酷、哈利的怒火、哈利的不屑，但他也同样忘不了他的微笑、他的乖巧和他的温和。他的心又痛了起来，到底是哪一步走错了呢？

不管有多么冷血暴虐，哈利也曾经单纯得因为一根扫帚就能大笑，因为一支冰淇淋就能满足，因为一个拥抱就能安稳地入眠。尽管詹姆从很久之前就不再承认哈利是他的儿子了，他让他们太心碎、太失望。詹姆唯一可以做的，就是发誓他会在哈利伤害更多人以前抓住他，将他送进阿兹卡班。也许也只有这样，他胸口不断被剖开的疼痛和内疚才能平复。

“邓不利多教授，哈利……哈利接下来你打算怎么办？”詹姆觉得口干舌燥，他紧紧盯着长胡子的老人，目光灼热到似乎要把他烧穿。在几个月前，或许他们会考虑将他放进阿兹卡班，像詹姆立誓的那样，但在上个月阿兹卡班被黑魔王攻陷过后，它已经不能成为一个选项了。  
“你觉得他会把我们出卖给伏地魔？”

“他已经这么做过一次了，不是吗？”斯内普冷笑，“我看他现在搞不好迫不及待地想重回黑魔王的怀抱呢，失去了引以为傲的魔法力量，他巴不得抱着黑魔王的大腿乞求他再将魔力施舍给他——”

“西弗勒斯！”莉莉大喊，她抬起头，美丽的脸庞一片坚毅，那是母亲袒护孩子的、不容置疑的刚硬，“够了，别在说了，我知道哈利他都做过些什么，但不管他再怎么十恶不赦，他都是我的儿子！”

“莉莉！妳不能因为这个理由袒护他，他是食死徒中最年轻最疯狂的一个！我知道他是妳的儿子，但——”斯内普吸了一口气，“但他已经不是以前那个哈利·波特了。他在战斗中从来没有对你们手软过，容我提醒，他一度差点杀了那只蠢狗。”

莉莉的嘴巴张开又阖上，然后她痛哭出声，“我知道，我知道，你说的我都明白，西弗勒斯。但我就是没办法——我没办法承受这些，我知道我这样很软弱，但他曾经是个那么安静乖巧的孩子啊……”

沉默蔓延，房间里只剩下莉莉的哭泣声，它们是破碎的，听得要人心疼。詹姆收紧了拥抱着她的手，瞪着在从窗户照射进来的阳光中打转儿的尘埃，他这时候才发现自己一直紧咬着下唇。

“莉莉，詹姆。”许久，邓不利多轻声开口，他的眼中仿佛承载着太多忧伤的年华，搅着少见的严肃，“我刚刚和西弗勒斯有稍微分析过哈利的情况，还有一项你们必须知道。我们怀疑哈利可能会出现一些记忆空白，但我们不知道范围涵盖了哪些。当他听到自己朝西里斯发射索命咒的时候看起来十分震惊和困惑，当然，我们并不排除他在演戏的可能，所以这件事的真实性也有待讨论，但我认为你们有权知道。”

詹姆虚弱地靠向椅背，莉莉发出微弱的低吟。他们互相扣住对方的手指，好似这样就能传送勇气。

“……他在这里。”莉莉低低地说，然后她猛地扬起头，翠绿色的眸中是死而复燃的火焰，比任何时候都还要光辉明亮，“哈利现在已经在这里了，凤凰社。他再也不会回到食死徒那里了，我们不会让他有机会回去的。他安全了，我会设法和他沟通的，我会努力让他回心转意的……然后哈利就会回来了，当初那个他就会回家了。”

詹姆跟着一震，他能看到小小的希望开始在他妻子的心中发芽，浇灌着的是他们的汗与泪。她的侧脸是发着光的幸福，詹姆不忍心扑灭那些星火。但他知道——他知道一切都不可能了，他闭上眼，辗碎自己心中微小的火苗。他知道一切都回不去了。

狄伦说过，只要活着，一切都还有希望。他曾经用这句话鼓励过莉莉，詹姆也是。但在内心深处，詹姆知道他一点也不相信它。战争是残酷的，消逝的灵魂、飞溅的鲜血那么多——太多了，哈利当了他十几年的儿子，而他在一定程度上是懂他的，即使他们愈来愈疏远，詹姆还是一路看着他长大。

正因为如此，詹姆知道，当年笑着和他及大脚坂相互恶作剧的那个孩子已经再也回不来了。这一次，他会站在他的家人那里，真正的家人——他曾经因为相信哈利，而让莱姆斯被送进那个鬼地方，罗丝被绑架了——这一次，不管哈利演得多么逼真，他都不会上当。他管不到莉莉，但他会站在他的家人们身边：莉莉，狄伦，罗丝，小天狼星，他会保护他们。

他不会让哈利逃跑，他不会再让他的家人们受伤了。  
“……”邓不利多的蓝眼睛闪烁着，他沉默了很久，然后开口，“我认为最适切的方式是将他留在这里，你们的家。阿兹卡班目前已经不安全了，而他当然不能待在凤凰社总部，太过危险。”


	11. Chapter 11

Things we lose have a way coming back to us in the end.Not always in the way we expect.（任何失去的东西都会回来，只是方式让我们出乎意料而已）

——————————  
睫毛如蝴蝶轻拍蝶翼，哈利缓缓地睁开眼睛。有那么一刹那他只是盯着纯白无暇的天花板发愣，记忆流窜过他的思绪，每一个画面都明晰了起来。

伏地魔死了。他是魂器。他必须死。他欺骗了罗恩和赫敏。他把一切都托付给德拉科。他用索命咒击中了自己。

霍格华兹特快。阿莉安娜。使命。平行宇宙。奇迹。

家。

“家。”他张口，做出了那个陌生的字的嘴型。雾气开始萦绕在祖母绿的眸里，然后眼泪在获得形成的机会前被狠狠地抹去。

薰衣草和雏菊的气味弥漫在空气里，柔软了从窗户外照射进来的阳光。哈利眯起眼朝外头看去，然后整个动作仿佛被按下了停止键般静止了，他只是瞪着外头又熟悉又陌生的景色。同样的景物在二十四小时前才刚映入他的眼底，只不过是以更破碎、更悲伤的方式。

苍翠的青草、满院子的花朵，完整坚固的篱笆。这里不是格里莫广场十二号。他慢慢地站起来，好似一点儿也感受不到瞬间穿透全身的疼痛。噢，老实说，要他在忍受过如此地狱般的痛苦后，这一点疼无法造成他的负担——又或者可以说，他习惯了。

双脚踏在地毯上的感觉惊人地舒适，哈利环顾整个房间，这毫无疑问是“他”的房间，他不知道自己是怎么知道的，但他就是有种感觉。墙上贴着几张海报，房间色调是斯莱特林的银绿色，桌上摆着查德利炮弹队的模型和一颗玩具金探子，除此之外空空荡荡的，墙角和桌角有曾经被画上什么东西的痕迹，但又被胡乱涂抹掉，哈利好奇地凑近瞧了瞧，但只能依稀辨认出“狄……厌……”几个字。

这里是波特底宅。

意识到这个事实的瞬间哈利笑弯了眼，流光溢彩的纯粹快乐在他干净的眸子里涌动，他觉得自己好久都没有这样笑过了，而这种感觉很好，真的很好。

他无声地打开门，一道宽敞而挂满照片的走廊进入他的视野。哈利本来是打算趁这个机会到各个房间看看的，最好能瞄几眼客厅，或是厨房，他很好奇它们会是什么样子。会跟陋居一样小而温馨吗？又或是像布莱克老宅那样富有年代而宽大？ ——是的，他本来是打算这么做的，但那些悬挂在墙面上的魔法照片吸引了他全部的注意力。它们全都是家庭照，第一张是莉莉抱着还是婴儿的自己，笑得灿烂美丽，第二张的詹姆骄傲地看着稍微长大一点的他骑着小天狼星送的那根扫帚，一边飞过整个房间一边格格笑，第三张是他和詹姆、小天狼星浑身泥巴，躺在院子里开怀大笑，而莉莉一脸无奈地站在一旁，双手叉腰，但脸上也同样带着微笑。

然后照片里加入了一个新成员，他有如火焰般的红头发和漂亮的褐色眼睛。哈利瞪大了眼，看着相片中的他们抱在一起笑闹着玩耍、比赛魁地奇、抢着莉莉做的南瓜馅饼，他甚至还看到了他们睡在一起。所以这代表了什么？他有一个弟弟？拥有一个兄弟的讯息让他有些反应不过来，各式各样激烈的情感包围住了他，在困惑的同时哈利也清楚地感受到一股古怪的喜悦从胸口处升起，他几乎无法克制住自己想要去认识他、了解他、照顾他。

拥有一个兄弟会是什么样的感觉？哈利想起达力，他的表兄虽然是他名义上的血亲，但他们之间存在的只有追打、嘲讽及欺负，哈利不知道有一个兄弟的感觉，他曾经询问过罗恩，但对方显然加入了太多的主观态度，坦白说哈利很羡慕拥有那么多手足的他，韦斯莱家庭一直是他觉得最温暖的地方。

那么，他们会一起在壁炉前写功课吗？他们会一起去对角巷买东西吗？他们会一块儿坐在三根扫帚里喝奶油啤酒吗？又或许……一起夜游、一起抱怨某个教授派的论文、一起禁闭？

照片又加入了一个女孩。如果说哈利是詹姆的缩小版，她就是莉莉的缩小版。一样红色的头发，尽管颜色比狄伦和莉莉的还要黯淡，那是更深的暗红，绞着黑色——她也有一双绿色的眼睛。

拥有一个妹妹比拥有一个弟弟还要让哈利震惊。然后是温暖的鼓动和强烈的保护欲。尽管他还没真正认识他，他敢发誓他愿意为她做任何事。任何事。

走廊尽头的照片是一张五人照，他们都对着镜头笑着，好似春日里盛开的太阳花。两对褐色、三对碧绿，温柔清澈，静谧温馨，比任何一幅世界名画都还要来得美丽。

哈利的手在他意识到之前就抚上了那张照片，眸中流转的是他毫不自知的深刻眷恋与渴求，他盯着那张合照，仿佛可以就这么看一辈子。

这是他曾经能够拥有的家，属于他的家。

“哈利？”一声几乎可以说是讶异的温婉嗓音从一旁传来，哈利快速转身，右手反射性地往口袋摸去，准备拔出魔杖，却撞进一双温润如水的碧色眼里。他一瞬间觉得有点尴尬，莉莉凝视着他，她的身体有些僵硬，似乎以为他会选择攻击她。

他们对望了一会儿，哈利发现自己不知道该怎么称呼她。她是另一个平行宇宙的、他的母亲，不是那个为他牺牲了生命的莉莉·波特，而不管最年轻食死徒与她相处的怎么样，哈利对此都没有任何头绪，两个世界的经验完全帮不了他，他不知道怎么跟自己的母亲相处——而最重要的是，她能算是他的母亲吗？他们本是不同世界的人。

于是他只能站在那儿，大脑一片混乱，什么举动都做不出来。他曾想过自己或许会不小心哭出来、会安心地微笑，又或者继续假装成原本这里的自己，但他通通都做不到。他在脑中拼命挖掘罗恩和韦斯莱太太的互动，却沮丧地发现没有任何帮助。

“……哈利，我很抱歉没有经过你的同意就把你带回这里，我知道你不喜欢这里，但我们没有别的办法了。我们不可能会再让你回到神秘人那里，这是我们和邓不利多教授讨论出来的结果。哈利，我不会再让你回到那边去了。”莉莉深吸了一口气，语气坚定，她的表情紧绷着，然后试探性地往他的方向跨出一步。见自己的儿子没有按她预想的那样迅速拉开距离，她明显受到了鼓舞，表情亮了起来，在想继续靠近他的渴望和该保留给他空间的犹豫间挣扎。

哈利其实没有完全明白她的话，他有更多的注意力都放在她的声音上头。一模一样的，那如同流水般干净悦耳的嗓音跟每每在恶梦中朝伏地魔祈求的声音重叠了，哭声，恳求，尖叫，绿光，而她现在活生生地站在他眼前，尽管表情是被刻意压抑住的急促不安。这是他的母亲，丝毫不需要怀疑，他能看见那双与自己相似的眼睛里头真切的关心与爱怜，好似整个宇宙的悲伤都被融化了，好似他做什么都可以被原谅，这种感觉太奇怪了，他从来没有被这种眼神注视过，最接近它的是韦斯莱夫人，但这两者明显地又有哪里不同。

Mom。他一定是做出了这个口型。因为他看到莉莉愣住了，眼泪几乎在瞬间汇满她的眼眶。他们的距离被急速缩短，然后他落入一个温暖又充满慈爱的拥抱，温柔到比勘月光。哈利发觉自己的喉咙好像被堵上，它肿胀起来，一股很柔软的悲伤和喜悦盘绕在他体内，他只觉得很安全，从没体会过的归属感泉涌。

原来这就是被母亲拥抱的感觉。

“对不起……对不起……”莉莉啜泣着，哈利能感觉到自己肩膀上的布料被打湿了。他的背被温柔地拍抚，每一下都小心翼翼。哈利犹豫了一下，将他的手轻轻覆上莉莉的背，她几乎在他的反应下愣住了，接着是更凶猛地掉泪。

哈利不知道过了多久，似乎有一世纪那么长，又好似只有一秒钟那么短，他失去了时间的概念。等他回过神，他的眼角已经危险地湿了，他用力眨眼使它们消失。他们相互凝视着，莉莉的眼睛闪着水光，哈利突然意识到她又准备道歉——这不对，虽然他对“最年轻食死徒”的事迹几乎没有任何头绪，但他能肯定他的父母——莉莉和詹姆，没有需要道歉的理由。

别道歉，妳没有任何错。哈利做出口型。莉莉的眸子诧异地睁大了，哈利突然有点儿不安——原本的“哈利”——“最年轻食死徒”’跟家人的相处模式是什么？他的行为会不会因为变化太大而被怀疑？ *他会不会因此被发现他并不是‘他们真正的儿子’？ *

“简直就像我杀了他一样。”哈利跟阿莉安娜的对话盘旋在他的脑海，他瑟缩了一下。这个世界的自己明显罪不可赦，但占据夺取他的身份的哈利同样满盈罪恶。他为什么能这么简单地取代一个人生存？他本该是亡者，他本该死去，他本该永久沉眠——但他没有，他跨越了时间与空间，偷来一段虚假的人生。

这……这不对。即使就算他没有介入，这个世界的哈利也会死在方才的浩劫中，但哈利就是觉得这不对。莉莉，他的母亲，期待的是那个他的拥抱，那个他的悔改，那个他的微笑，而不是他的。

他的心脏冻结了，这真的很难受。

一定是他的表情突然变得很阴沉，莉莉犹豫地放开了他。她似乎还想对他说什么，但大厅的碰撞声引起了她的注意。

“莉莉？”

是詹姆的声音。哈利觉得自己要窒息了。

“詹姆！”

“妳在走廊做什么？我——哦。”詹姆停在门廊盯着哈利，哈利在他锐利的打量下忍下瑟缩的冲动。他爸爸的眼神——不信任，冰冷，警戒，尽管哈利知道它们不是给“这一个他”的，但还是很伤人。

他们互相瞧了一阵子，然后詹姆打破沉默：“所以，你醒了。”

哈利点头，看着地板。他真的不知道要做什么。

下一秒，詹姆掏出魔杖，红色的咒语朝着他射出。哈利震惊地往一旁跳去，同时准备拔出他的魔杖——哦该死，他的魔杖不在身上。

咒语接二连三地擦过他的身侧，哈利跳开了每一个——最年轻的魁地奇球员可不是说着笑的，他一向对他的反应力非常有自信。哈利的脑袋同时高速旋转——他们会对他做什么？魔法部，审判，阿兹卡班？或者鉴于他是黑暗的食死徒，一个慑魂怪的吻？哈利的心中飘过一阵恐惧，直到现在，他对慑魂怪的适应力然而没有比对伏地魔本人还好，前者会给他带来最心碎、最可怕的记忆，让他在罪恶和惊恐中反覆流连，但后者……后者就只是想杀了他而已。

他必须逃走。

哈利又逃过了一串咒语，视线开始在四周打转，寻找突破口。他的眼神对上了莉莉的，然后他发现——他发现他不想再反抗了，他不该。

心痛、害怕、痛苦，还有坚定不移的火光。他母亲的眼睛闪烁着黄金般刚毅的光芒，里头没有一种情绪是想要伤害他的。哈利在里头瞧见了恳求和保护。

他吸了一口气。在下一道红光击向他的时候伫立原地。

一片黑暗。

——————————————

詹姆缓缓走向他曾经把他当作儿子的男孩，将他漂浮起来。莉莉的眼睛还是红红的，她立刻走到他的身侧，长着茧的手温柔地抚上哈利的头。

“他有伤害妳吗？”詹姆紧张地问。他上下扫视莉莉，确定她没有被什么邪恶的黑魔法诅咒后松了一口气，“来吧，我们得跟邓不利多说他醒了。”

“他没有伤害我。他——他甚至让我拥抱他，还告诉我我没有任何错。”莉莉轻声说，她的声音听起来像是迷路了。她眨眨眼，这句话很轻柔，要是詹姆不仔细听，他是不会听到的：“他叫了我妈妈。”

詹姆咬牙。 Oh，所以现在哈利为了逃走，连他母亲的感情都乐于利用了，是吗？他的胸口被一股空洞烧穿了，他摇摇头，想赶走失望和悲伤——没用的，他不是早就看透原本是他的儿子的男孩长成什么样的怪物了吗？詹姆不应该意外哈利使用了如此的手段，说真的，这不就是斯莱特林吗？为了达到目的不择手段。

他嗤了一声。

詹姆将他们领到客厅，然后朝壁炉丢一把粉末，火焰变成了绿色：“霍格华兹校长办公室！”

邓不利多接到消息不出五分钟就到了。

长者轻弹附着在坠着星星和月亮的长袍上的灰尘，举止一如既往地放松和蔼，但詹姆能看见那双蓝眼睛里头有种坚硬强烈的东西——正是这种东西，他才能成为凤凰社的领导人，他才会是阿不思·邓不利多。

“他在哪儿？”邓不利多问。眼神变得冷酷起来，詹姆要强忍着才不至于在这种严厉的目光下退缩。他指了指靠近门口的沙发。

他们一块儿朝那里走了过去。莉莉正跪坐在地板上，她握着哈利的手，目光对着他，好似她怎么都看不够似的。邓不利多的眼神因为她而柔软了下来。詹姆的视线不由自主地固定到哈利身上——他的喉咙有点酸。哈利在昏迷中看起来是那么年轻，几乎是清白干净的。每一个线条都被柔和了，眼睛紧闭着，将他总是射出冷漠残忍的索命咒颜色的眼睛藏起来了。

有那么几秒，他看起来就只是一个单纯的少年。一个十几岁的、双手没有沾上鲜血的少年。

詹姆别过头去。他不能再看下去了。

“莉莉，妳可以帮我叫西弗勒斯过来吗？ ”邓不利多温柔地对她说。莉莉点点头，起身离开了。

詹姆双手抱胸倚在门框上。他不能看哈利，所以他只能将视线固定在邓不利多脸上。他信任他们的领导者，他尊重他的决定和判断。

“我很抱歉，詹姆。”邓不利多叹气，詹姆一瞬间觉得他看起来比现在更老，“要你和莉莉承受这些……”

“这不是您的错，教授。”詹姆脱口而出，“哈利他——哈利他……”他艰难地咽了口口水，沉默了。

他们谁也没再次开口，直到莉莉带着斯内普回到沙发前。斯内普的脸色一如既往地阴沉，詹姆依旧没有很喜欢他——但他知道斯内普在为正义而战，这点邓不利多已经向整个凤凰社保证过了，令人吃惊地，以他本人的魔法。斯内普带来的种种情报帮助也让他们对他产生了信任。是的，西弗勒斯·斯内普绝对不是一个讨喜的人，但他是一个（难以忍受的）好人，詹姆得承认这一点。学生时期的纷争和相互厌恶纵使没有完全消逝，但他们眼前有着更严峻、更值得为之奋斗的目标，针对怀疑对一个团队没有任何帮助。

“西弗勒斯，你来了。”邓不利多平静地说，“我相信你为我们带来了我们需要的东西。”

斯内普粗鲁地点点头，将手伸进无限伸缩袋中，一件件东西被取了出来。詹姆认出了所有东西，当然，傲罗在审讯罪犯时总是不缺它们。吐真剂、侧谎仪、几瓶危险的魔药、限制生命和誓言的仪器……

“西弗勒斯，我们不会需要那个！”莉莉看到几个危险的仪器，怒气冲冲地指着它们喊。邓不利多只是将手搭在她的肩膀，温和但不容置疑地说：“莉莉，妳要知道哈利是最年轻的食死徒，而且很危险，我们只是怕出了什么差错——也许妳想离开这里？我不确定妳能不能承受这些……”

“我哪里都不去。”莉莉盯着他说。它就在那里：固执和坚强，莉莉美好的品质之一，学生时期因此让詹姆为之神魂颠倒，现在也依旧如此。

邓不利多貌似还想再说些什么，但最终放弃了。他们在沙发周围围成一圈，詹姆和斯内普预先在四周步下魔法屏障和限制，他们不敢低估黑暗王子(Dark Prince)，即使是失去魔力的。

一切准备就绪，邓不利多用魔杖指着哈利，低声道：“Rennervate.(快快复苏)”

紧闭的眼睛啪地一声睁开了，绿得惊人。詹姆一看到熟悉的颜色立刻就痛苦了起来——太多了，他在里头曾经看到太多了。愤怒，憎恨，受伤，背叛，以及……他曾经以为自己在里头瞧见了懊悔，而他也因那次放纵自己被情感支配而付出惨痛的代价。

他的眼神冷漠了起来。

哈利·波特的眼睛扫过他们所有人。詹姆紧绷着身体，等着紧接而来的怒火、讽刺和攻击，但什么都没有。那个男孩只是用一种他无法理解的眼神瞪着他们。他在他和莉莉身上花的时间很少，几乎只是快速地一瞥（也许他蔑视他们到甚至不愿多分他们几个眼神）。而哈利看斯内普的眼神……只是一抹奇怪而空白的理解，詹姆不愿承认他在瞬间被弄糊涂了。

他只是在试图误导我们。詹姆告诫自己。对于他的儿子对战略有媲美拉文克劳的头脑感到一阵无力感。

“我相信你会要求一个解释，波特先生。”邓不利多小心翼翼地说。哈利的眼睛立即锁住了他，“如果你能保障接下来的对话不会有反抗、鲜血和暴力，那一切就更好了，你同意吗？”

哈利点头。詹姆设法压下他心中的波澜。

“好极了。”邓不利多轻松地说，他对所有人露出一个微笑（斯内普哼了一声），但下一秒又变回严肃，“那么也许我该先和你解释发生在你身上的事，波特先生。你被伏地魔的灵魂咒语反噬了，就是三年级他施展在你身上的那一个。我很遗憾，你的魔力核心几乎损毁了，包括声带。”

詹姆以为哈利会剧烈挣扎，或者表现出震惊、难受、压抑的愤怒——据他所了解的哈利，他总是极度渴望证明自己，不断追寻着强大的魔法力量，这也是为什么他会选择用灵魂力量跟伏地魔交换黑魔法亲和力。但哈利的反应又一次出乎他的意料——他只是歪了歪头，碧绿色的眸子流露好奇。

邓不利多显然也没料到哈利的反应如此平淡，但他还是继续说道：“波特先生，我希望你能理解自己现在的处境。失去魔法的你就算回到汤姆身边也只会被他唾弃，更别提波特底宅周围有将近二十个傲罗全天候站岗。如果你足够明智，也许你就不该试图逃脱。请你相信，这是你的父母在试着保护你。”

哈利又点点头。莉莉倒抽了一口气，斯内普眯起眼睛，詹姆再次震惊了。 ——那么容易？黑暗王子就只是……点头？詹姆看着哈利的眼睛，愕于它的干净纯粹，是的，它有抹历经试炼的痛苦和疲惫，但它依然是干净的，没有吞噬一切的火焰，没有杀戮摧毁的欲望。

这不太对劲。

邓不利多显然也注意到了，但他没有动摇。苍老、满布皱纹的手拿起一旁的测谎仪，他试探性地靠近哈利一步——没有怒视，没有攻击。

“鉴于你不能说话，我会用测谎仪取代吐真剂。”邓不利多解释，他挥挥魔杖，将哈利仅剩不多的魔力和测谎仪连结在一起。如此一来，只要他一说谎，魔法就会让他们知道的。

哈利看了看一旁的仪器，他看起来几乎是……疑惑的。要是詹姆没亲眼见识过他精湛的演技，他会说他会以为哈利不知道测谎仪是什么。

“你是哈利·詹姆·波特吗？”邓不利多发问。

哈利点点头。

“你会试图逃出波特底宅吗？”

哈利顿了一下，摇摇头。测谎仪发出巨大的鸣声。众人的视线集中到男孩身上，惊讶地发现他脸红了。

Well，他的演技提升了一个境界，不是吗。詹姆苦涩地讽刺。

“好吧，那我希望你清楚那是不可能的，波特先生，我得再次声明。”邓不利多叹了口气，“那么，你的忠诚属于汤姆，对吗？”

这会儿众人都看到了哈利眼底那抹被娱乐的笑意。他摇摇头。

一个显而易见的谎言。詹姆等待测谎仪的鸣响，但什么都没有。

这是不可能的。

“一定是仪器坏掉了！”斯内普咆哮，詹姆不得不同意他的话，他赞同地点头。莉莉看起来好像想把他们两个一起掐死。

“这证明了哈利是清白的！”莉莉大喊，“邓不利多教授，他一定是中了夺魂咒！”她激动地转头，詹姆看到哈利因为她的靠近而退缩了下：“哈利，你是中了夺魂咒，对吗？”

一片寂静。詹姆不知道他在期待什么，但当哈利缓缓摇头，而测谎仪没有表示时，他以为自己不能再下沉的心又往下沉去。

“好极了，所以他还是那个该死的、自命不凡的邪恶小鬼。”斯内普讽刺。

不可思议地，哈利听到这句话后无声地笑了。詹姆惊恐地看着他，或许他疯了……？一个念头突然如闪电般打中了他，他逼迫自己将话语向外推出。

“你失忆了吗？”他的声音比想像中还要勉强。

莉莉怔住了，邓不利多专注地看着哈利。沙发上的男孩只是抬头望了望他，又是那种奇怪而空白的表情——詹姆突然觉得全身发冷，那是不是，那是不是大脑封闭术？但这几乎是不可能的……

哈利点点头。

测谎仪没有发出任何声音。

“Well，我想我们知道问题出在哪里了。”邓不利多摘下眼镜，低下头擦拭，但从詹姆这个角度，他没有错过老人眼里拼发的、一刹那的希望光辉。

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

「死亡只是穿越世界，如同朋友远渡重洋。」——威廉•佩恩  
  
————————————

邓不利多望着眼前的圆桌，时不时对着新进来的成员微笑和点头。

这是他十五分钟前选择召开的凤凰社会议。鉴于目前有一个危险级别的食死徒驻扎在波特底宅，他认为还是得让会议知道的，更别提那位是他们这几年追捕的首要目标之一，哈利·波特。

想到哈利·波特，邓不利多不自觉地叹了一口气，思绪复杂。懊悔、失望和悲伤被沉重地搅在一起。直到现在，那双碧绿色的眸子还会出现在他的梦里，盛着泪水与痛苦。他忘不了当年的哈利曾经设法对他发出求救信号……他那时候也许还是有救的，但邓不利多却错过他了。他辜负了他，他看着那双涂满背叛和恐惧的眼睛逐渐变得残忍、疯狂和麻木。

这是他的罪。

邓不利多又叹了一口气。

他记得哈利曾经是一个多么活泼、生命力充沛的学生，他和他的弟弟狄伦一样，继承了劫道者的光辉，恶作剧和淘气充斥他们生活的每一个角落。邓不利多记得十五年前，当波特一家被赤胆忠心咒保护起来的时候——他曾经将小哈利抱在怀里，逗着他笑。干净美丽的眼眸是满当当的好奇，小哈利在他的臂弯里咯咯地笑了。那时，邓不利多的内心一片柔软。

他也记得当哈利一年级的时候，他和狄伦带着一模一样的敬畏表情环视着霍格华兹的场景。尽管在不同学院，兄弟俩也常在课后一起行动，他们甚至还被抓到一块儿夜游好几次。

也许是因为交友圈终究不同的关系，他们在学校聚在一起的时间慢慢变少了。狄伦花了更多时间和纳威及韦斯莱家的小儿子在一起。当然，这是不可避免的，邓不利多知道。毕竟，谁都不能保证兄弟得永远黏在一起，他们终会寻找到自己的好朋友、自己的新生活。

邓不利多在一年级时确保了纳威顺利地保护了魔法石。这个男孩跟他预想的一样善良，虽然也许对自己有些太过自我要求——他跟隆巴顿夫人谈过，但她显然不打算改变她严厉的教育方针。

邓不利多注意了每一个伏地魔可能会设法伤害“活下来的男孩”的细节，在背后引导着孩子们的友谊……他以为自己做得很好，但他错了。 ——哈利·波特，波特家的男孩，光明家族的继承人——邓不利多不曾想过，他会选择与家人们背道而驰，张手拥抱黑暗。

然后，一切都变调了。

二年级，密室被开启，金妮·韦斯莱死了。魔法部的官员和傲罗涌入学校，试图保护学生和与未知的怪物作战——但后来什么都没有发生。年轻的韦斯莱死了，学校再没发生袭击，一切回归正常，只留下恐惧困惑的学生和一个破碎的家庭。当时学生间最流行的说词是密室需要以献祭来再次封印——但邓不利多知道事情并非如此简单。他们必定错过了什么。

他没怀疑过哈利·波特，从未怀疑过。

男孩渐渐变得安静、礼貌、疏离，然后当邓不利多惊恐地发现——发现他有多像五十年前的一个学生时，一切都晚了。

三年级，哈利·波特被带离霍格华兹。同年，伏地魔回来了。

“阿不思？”

阿不思·邓不利多从恍惚泛黄的回忆中苏醒，蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，环视着近乎满座的圆桌。人都齐了。

“你一定要原谅一个老人家的打盹，米勒娃。”他微笑着挥挥魔杖，在会议的房门外建立一个强大的隐私咒，“我很高兴大家都在这儿，有一个消息我得宣布— —啊，不用担心詹姆的缺席，他只是在照顾我们的一个……特别客人。”

“所以你就为了你所谓的那个客人，把我们全部人聚集在这里？全部？”阿拉斯托·穆迪低吼，魔眼在眼窝里全方位地旋转着，一旁的莫莉·韦斯莱瞥了它一眼，不怎么舒服地向后挪了挪，“他最好足够伟大，我正在进行我研究中最重要的一个部分！”

“我向你保证，阿拉斯托。他绝对值得。”邓不利多礼貌地说，他深吸一口气，清楚地知道莉莉正焦虑地咬着自己的下嘴唇，他真的很为她感到难过，“我们的客人是哈利·波特。”

一片寂静。然后室内瞬间炸开了锅。

“什么？那个哈利·波特？”

“他该死的在那儿做什么？”

“有任何人死亡吗？一切都还好吧？”

“我真不敢相信！”

“我们得那个恶魔接受摄魂怪的吻！”

“看在梅林的份上！”

“安静！”邓不利多的魔杖喷出了红色火花，他大喊，“安静！”

室内逐渐安静下来，但抱怨的低语和憎恨的眼神并没有消失。邓不利多头疼地捏了捏歪曲的鼻梁，疲惫地说：“是的，请相信我跟你们一样都知道事情的严重性——让我说完，亚瑟，我知道这个孩子之前都做过什么，没有人会反对让他接受自己应得的惩罚，但这正是我要说的——”他顿了一下，确保自己抓住了所有人的注意力，“——他失去了部分记忆。”

一瞬间的安静，然后被阿拉斯托酸溜溜的声音打破了：“阿不思，你不会是要告诉我们，就因为他失忆了，他就不用跟摄魂怪来一个小吻了吧？”

始终保持沉默的莉莉·波特站了起来，她全身都在颤抖，“够了！别这样说哈利——你们没有在那儿，他在测谎仪下——”

“我当初是怎么说的？”阿拉斯托挖苦，“情感会左右至亲的思考！还记得詹姆被那个小怪物骗的那一次吗？发生了什么？”他环顾所有人。

“那头狼被送进了阿兹卡班，波特小姐被绑架了。”西弗勒斯·斯内普冷冰冰地说，打从会议开始以来第一次说话。他面无表情。

“西弗勒斯！”莉莉露出一脸被背叛的表情。

“我这次不能站在妳那儿，莉莉。”西弗勒斯慢慢地说，没有看她，“我们之中得有人清楚状况。”

莉莉看起来像被他赏了一巴掌。

“嘘，亲爱的……我知道这很难。”莫莉·韦斯莱轻轻碰了莉莉的肩膀，扶着她慢慢坐下，即使她自己也在颤抖。邓不利多知道为什么：她曾经很喜欢那个男孩，波特兄弟去过洞穴屋作客——直到金妮·韦斯莱死在密室里。

“那么，他说了什么？”彼得·佩得鲁皱了皱眉头，将话题引回重点上。坐在他左侧的小天狼星·布莱克一言不发，但谁都能看出他很痛苦。

“基本上，我们能知道的是，”邓不利多缓缓地阐述，“他除了自己是谁以及几个特定的人，其他一切都是一片空白。他不知道自己是食死徒，不知道跟家人的嫌隙，不知道战争细节。”

有几个人倒抽了一口气。

“他在演戏！”阿拉斯托大吼。

彼得·佩得鲁看起来只是很好奇：“有没有他在演戏的可能性，教授？您知道的，他并非没有这么做过。”

“遗憾的是，我们觉得他的话语是真的，至少在一定的成分上是真的。”邓不利多将视线固定到西弗勒斯身上，补充：“但这种失忆只是短期表现，毕竟波特先生遭到了一种非常黑暗的诅咒。根据我和西弗勒斯的推断和计算，最慢不出一个月，他的记忆就会完全恢复。”

“啊哈，所以那个魔鬼又会回来了。”阿拉斯托厉声说道，“他会害死我们全部人的！”

“我们已经将他关在波特底宅了，外头有很多魔法限制。更别提他因为诅咒失去了大半魔力，目前是哑巴状态。”邓不利多平静地说，眼神闪烁，“当然，我认为必须让所有人知道这个情况——然后，是的，轮流执勤，确保那个男孩不会逃脱。”

“所以我们就这样……把他关起来？这样就可以了吗？”米勒娃迟疑地问，看起来有点不安。

邓不利多的视线扫过所有人——愤怒与怨恨交织缠绕的茉莉，失落茫然的海格，没开口过的小天狼星，面无表情的西弗勒斯，不信任及怒火满盈的阿拉斯托，心碎安静的莉莉……——他的眼前又闪过那双绿眼睛，里头绞着谴责与悲哀。

“邓不利多教授……”二年级的哈利·波特仿佛就站在他的眼前，好像昨天才发生的事情一样，没有褪色。他紧张不安地捏着自己的双手，目光低垂，“您曾经听说过魔法日记吗……？当然，只是恶作剧的备用参考……”

如果他当时再注意一点，再在意小哈利的话一些——邓不利多悲伤地摇摇头：“我们还能怎么做？杀了他吗？米勒娃？阿拉斯托？这对一个孩子来讲是不公平的。”

“他不是一个孩子，他是恶魔。”阿拉斯托冷笑。

“摄魂怪呢……？”亚瑟犹豫地说，他瞥了莉莉一眼，然后抱歉地对她摇头。

小天狼星抬头，面色几乎比莉莉还惨白，他轻声道：“摄魂怪在伏地魔的控制下，这不会起作用的。”

室内陷入一片静默。

“就是这样了。”许久，邓不利多吸了一口气，严肃而不容置疑：“波特先生会被囚禁在波特底宅，直到他恢复记忆。这期间如果有任何想法我都欢迎倾听。但请记住：我们已经有够多的鲜血和死亡了。”语毕，他低下头。

他不知道自己此时做的决定是否正确，这些年来他犯过太多错误了——太多了。身为校长，身为领导者。天秤的两边总是将他硬生生往两头扯、撕裂，同理和柔软在某些时刻竟成为了他的阻碍。蓝色的视线望穿回忆，好似又回到了那个夏季，两个男孩子背靠着树，将头凑在一块儿，兴奋而热血地谈论远大飘渺的梦想。

真好啊，年轻的时候还能体会到勇敢的潇洒。

他的胸腔被炽热悲伤的温柔灼伤了，然后一切嘎然而止。就像阿里安娜被咒语击中那刻圆睁的眼睛，那么茫然，那么空洞。

——她倒下。

邓不利多闭起眼睛。

三个月前的西比尔·特里劳妮恍惚的声音又再次在他耳边回响，一字一句敲击在他的心脏：“穿越生命与死亡，鲜血和泪水，黑魔王命中注定的敌人将获得第二次机会……骑士、女王及主教远渡重洋，破碎的棋盘回归完整……穿越生命与死亡，鲜血和泪水，黑魔王命中注定的敌人将获得第二次机会……”

一场赌局。

For the greater good.

————————————

哈利盯着房间的门板发楞。距离他的爸爸把他丢进这里已经过了一阵子，他知道他们大概去参加凤凰社会议了——当然，讨论他这个最新麻烦。哈利叹了一口气。

好吧，好吧，那么来看看他现在有什么。不能说话，魔力核心损伤，对他恨之入骨的爸爸，不信任他的邓不利多，还有一个在外头肆虐的伏地魔，曾经用他来做黑暗仪式。好极了。

他的“好运气”似乎被提升到了一种新的境界，他都要开始佩服自己了。

哈利往后一躺，将自己扔在柔软的床上。这张床比起他曾经在格莱分多睡过六年的床还要大，他从来没有躺过那么棒的床——是的，他就忍不住好奇了，另一个他，他们口中的“最年轻的食死徒”，很明显地在莉莉和詹姆的宠爱下长大，为什么会选择加入黑暗阵营？他最好有一个很好的理由，不然哈利一定会对他很恼火的。要不是因为他，哈利现在的情况也不至于那么绝望。

他翻了个身，忽略背后的隐隐作痛。他开始想念罗恩和赫敏了，他忍不住想像他们知道自己做出的决定后会是什么反应，赫敏会杀了他的——Oh，他差点忘了，他对他们来说应该算死了。这真是……奇怪。

他的思绪回到了比较紧要的事情上。哈利张开嘴巴，气流流淌，什么都没有。他沮丧地皱眉，难道他真的不能再说话了吗？尽管这对他现阶段而言有好处，但如果他想踢伏地魔的屁股，最好还是能够口齿清晰。然后是魔力……他紧张不安地闭上眼睛，吐气，试图缓解剧烈跳动的心跳。魔法安静地伸展：碰触，环绕，感受——它就在那里。哈利睁开眼睛，轻喘。

太不可思议了，这是……不可能的。哈利发誓自己感受到了两股魔力，毫无疑问跟他的契合度都是最高的，是他的魔法。一个非常正常，源源不绝供给着魔法，但另一个近乎呈现凋零状态，只剩一丝丝微弱的魔力在尽可能地挣扎。

他和“这里的哈利”的魔法……哈利都能能随心所欲地使用它们。他有些困惑地摇摇头，不太懂这是怎么发生的。说到这个，他也不明白为什么他会占领“这里的哈利”的身体，而不是使用他原本的……等等，但这里的他自己有这么瘦弱吗？

一阵强烈的焦虑涌上心头，他推开枯竭的魔力核心，碰触了自己原本的那一个，并无杖地召唤出一面镜子。镜面反射出一个疲惫、憔悴的面孔，好似好几天没睡觉了——哈利有点吃惊，因为那看起来像他，就像是霍格华兹大战后他从镜子里看到的自己。他缓缓地抚上额头，拨开散乱的头发，它就在那里——熟悉的、清晰的闪电疤痕。哈利倒抽了一口气。

妈的，这是怎么发生的？他怎么能同时拥有黑魔标记和他过去所有的一切……？背后伤口的疼痛和太阳穴的阵痛让他的头晕呼呼的，阻止他继续进行思考运动，而这也从来不是他擅长的。

他真希望阿里安娜当初有把一切说清楚。她说话的风格和露娜很相似，不是说不好，而是如果她们能将话阐述得更详细，哈利真的会很感激的。

哈利叹气，抬手去揉自己一跳一跳的太阳穴。他决定先把这些理论的东西撇在一边，这是赫敏的领域，可惜她现在不在这里。哈利打算先弄一个粗略的计画，关于他要怎么在这个世界存活下来——最后，毫无疑问地，他的目标是再杀伏地魔一次。

他真的不想再面对一次。

他半眯着眼，注视自己的双手。隐约的光芒透过窗帘飘入室内，让他的视野产生一瞬的灿烂模糊。

人类魂器。这就是他。如果要说谁最应该跟伏地魔战斗到最后一刻，那无疑地就是他了。这一切都……太多了。不只是堆积在心里哀嚎尖叫的悲伤，他身为黑暗君主的魂器之一，这是他的使命，他的工作，他必须结束的事情。唯有他的死亡，才能真正击败邪恶。

这就是结局。这就是终点。

他真恨自己的生活。

门外发出框当声，哈利迷惑地瞥了门板一眼，决定不去理会。打不定是那些形貌奇怪的仪器掉了呢——在此之前，哈利从未看过一个测谎仪，他猜测这也是两个宇宙间不同的地方之一。不过真要他说的话，他挺喜欢这个发明的，尽管在审讯上吐真剂大概依然会比较受欢迎。

唯一的好消息大概就是他们相信他暂时失忆了。这也没什么不对，他确实没有“哈利”的记忆……严格来讲他并没有说谎，真的。

门外又回归安静。哈利的大脑开始变得昏昏沉沉，眼皮的重量让他吃力，最终视野完全变成一片黑暗。他睡着了。

*

他在夜色里优雅地行走。纯黑色的斗篷将他从头部覆盖至脚踝，呼出的白气在空气中出现又消散。

远处亮起几盏灯，橙色的色调照出雪地上被留下的足迹。一大块雪块从石头旁的松树上坠落，摔在地上。松树的枝条摇摆两下，在茫茫白色中露出一小片四季常绿的针叶。

他步行到一盏路灯下方，停住。没过几秒，四个从头覆盖至脚的黑斗篷巫师就出现了。他们的到来很安静，麻瓜住户没有被惊动分毫。哈利的嘴角翘了起来。

“您吩咐的事情都稳妥了。”第一个人低声说。他的声音是粗哑低沉的嘶嘶声，几乎刮伤了雪点。

哈利冷漠地点点头。转身，他带头走向街区最右边的住户，然后伸出魔杖炸开那扇门。

隐私魔法完美地发挥作用，哈利甚至能听到隔壁的麻瓜夸张的打呼声。他和四个食死徒跨入房子，与男主人撞个正着。矮小的男人满脸恐惧地看着他们，抽出自己的魔杖，大吼：“玛丽！带亨利和玫瑰上去！他们来了！”

楼上传来一阵小小的尖叫和惊惧的喘息。

“黑暗、黑暗王子——”男人的面孔扭曲成类似仇恨的艺术，参杂了难以去除的害怕。哈利感到一阵愉悦窜上他的背脊，他轻敲魔杖，声音温柔：“是的，是我。你应该知道黑魔王需要你的什么服务对吗？怀桑特先生？”

“不！亨利不能去——”

“Crucio.（钻心抛骨）”

男人发出凄厉的尖叫，他在地板上痛苦地翻滚哀嚎，好似每根血管都在燃烧。哈利面无表情地看着这一幕，心中有一种古怪的、被侵蚀的满足感。

咒语停了，怀桑特浑身冷汗地倒在地上喘息。

“让我们再试一次。为黑魔王献上他需要的服务，肮脏的混血。”哈利的皮靴用力踩上男人的手腕，一阵可怕的断裂声传来，伴随满含痛楚的短促尖叫，“你让我开始不耐烦了。交出你的儿子，没有人会受伤。”

“不——不，他是我唯一的儿子！”怀桑特喘气，即使眼中恐惧满盈，他也仍然在剧烈挣扎。

哈利的心里划过瞬间的茫然，他怔怔地看着倒在地上狼狈不已的男人，似乎不能理解他为何要如此固执与坚持。

“波特？”斗篷底下传来一声女声，催促被完美包裹在里头。

哈利回神，摇摇头，遗憾地叹气：“Well，记住，我给过你机会了。”

男人的眼睛瞪大了。

“AVADA KEDAVRA!（阿瓦达索命）”

噗通一声，僵硬的身体向后倒去。那个愚蠢的男人死了。哈利盯着他看了几秒，然后跨过他，带着其他四个食死徒上了楼。

怀桑特夫人蜷缩在角落，两个孩子被她拥在怀里。她浑身颤抖，但坚定不移。海蓝色的眸子里是坚不可催的光芒，是身为一个母亲的不可退让。他们一进入她的视野，她就开始哭泣求饶：“别这样！别这样！他们是我唯二的孩子啊！我不在乎你们巫师世界正在打什么仗——我只想要和我的家人平平安安地待在一起！求求你们！”

声音粗哑的食死徒发出难听的大笑，方才出声提醒哈利的女食死徒嗤笑了声，听起来非常不屑。

“大人，也许你不介意我咬她一口？虽然是肮脏的麻瓜，但食物毕竟还是食物……”粗哑的嗓音不怀好意地咯咯笑着。

哈利冷冷地瞪了他的同伴一眼，“格雷伯克，管好你的嘴，别逼我把它从你脸上扯下来。”

那个食死徒安静了。

哈利向前走一步，对女人怀中的男孩子比了个手势，“怀桑特夫人，妳应该知道黑魔王需要妳儿子的服务。既然主人需要，妳就应该服从。”

“发发慈悲吧！发发慈悲吧！”

哈利左侧的女食死徒大笑，她抽出魔杖，嘴角卷曲成恶意满盈的微笑。斗篷飞扬，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的脸孔扭曲成施虐狂式的疯狂。

“Crucio!（钻心抛骨）”

女人尖叫。孩子们害怕地哭了起来。

“Crucio!”

“Crucio!”

“Crucio!”

最后一击，一直被母亲护在怀中的男孩挣脱了出来，扑到咒语前面。诅咒绽放在他身上，他痉挛着、尖叫着，怀桑特夫人的表情看起来比她自己中了钻心咒还要破碎。

食死徒们是一片愉悦的笑声。

贝拉又再度举起魔杖：“Cru-”

“够了！”哈利厉声说道。

贝拉回头打量他，眼中是种深沉的阴霾和恶意，“同情呢(Sympathize,huh?)，小波特？”

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”绿色的光芒从哈利的杖间射出，怀桑特夫人被诅咒的力量向后打去，她的表情一刹那看起来很惊讶，然后就不动了。永远定格。

“带上那个男孩。”哈利冷漠地对跪坐在母亲尸体旁边的男孩抬了抬下巴，背对现场，“还有，贝拉特里克斯，记住我才是这次行动的指挥官，不是妳。”

*

哈利尖叫着从床上醒来，冷汗涔涔。他的眼前一片模糊，伤疤痛得仿如正在被火烤。他踉踉跄跄地把自己往房门移动，脚步虚软。 Damn.Damn.Damn.

“发发慈悲吧！发发慈悲吧！”

“发发慈悲吧！别杀哈利！”

他觉得他要吐了。

-TBC-

×××××  
(1.)骑士、女王和主教影射哈利、赫敏和罗恩——引用Hiraeth·3里：「如果把他们比喻成棋盘上的角色。罗恩会说赫敏是女王，那名优秀聪明的女巫（尽管他不会在她面前承认）几乎担任了他们的思考任务，她总能理性分析一切，清楚明晰。而哈利，罗恩会说他是骑士，他很高尚——罗恩知道他们所有人都是哈利冲锋陷阵的理由。」  
(2.)这章写了比较多剧情，字数相对少一些，欢迎思考猜测。凤凰社的态度、日记本、金妮、黑暗仪式、预言（对，又是预言）以及哈利的梦。再来大家一定有注意到彼得·佩得鲁，是的，我对他另有安排。  
(3.)哈利的魔力＆身体到底是怎么回事呢？反正他就快遇到赫敏了，慢点解决也不迟的。  
(4.)可以从梦里了解黑哈在食死徒中的地位：崇高的，但并非不可侵犯。也许他拥有地位，但肯定不是最有权力的那一个。


	13. Chapter 13

「如果你要杀了哈利，你得先杀了我们！」  
——————————————  
赫敏·格兰杰睁开眼睛，直愣愣地看着一闪一闪着旋转的迷你水晶挂灯。

四周是沉稳的呼吸声，她身下的床铺很柔软，淡淡的书香钻进鼻腔，和花朵的气味混在一起。

她的大脑总共停滞了五秒，然后立刻开始运作。

拉开床边的挂帘，海蓝色调争先恐后地映入眼底。四张四柱床静静地站在它们该站的地方，每一张的帘幕都紧紧拉起。墙壁上崁着的小窗透着光，赫敏眯起眼睛从里往外看去，禁林仿佛一片模糊的蓊郁海洋，太阳似捣碎的荷包蛋，不均匀地光芒四散。天际是梅红与烟紫的美丽混合体，大地苏醒，草木碧绿。

黎明了。

她的嘴巴微张，然后好像意识到这动作太蠢了，赫敏很快地就将它合上了。火车的鸣笛好似还在耳边盘旋回绕，阿里安娜恍惚却温柔的笑给她的记忆镀上一层柔和而满载希望的霓虹色彩。

“妳很好奇哈利去了哪里，对吗？”那个女孩朝她歪了歪头，拨弄着手中的巧克力蛙，“妳很关心他。”

“哈利还活着吗？Oh，感谢梅林！他现在在哪里？”赫敏几乎整个人跳了起来。一直压在她心头的悲伤、自责与痛苦在瞬间好像都不重要了，重要的是哈利活着，他还活着。她没有发现自己在灿烂地笑着，泪水的湿咸与头晕目眩的感觉同时打中了她，她的世界明亮起来。

阿里安娜没有回答她的话，她只是静静地看着她，久到她不安了起来。赫敏的思绪逐渐冷静，她又被焦虑所裹住了：“我为什么在这里？罗恩和乔治呢？”她说得很慢，脑袋在同时高速旋转着：“我记得我们穿过了厄里斯魔镜……这是什么？某种幻想？梦？”

她很快就又驳回了自己。各式的理论和想法在她脑中相互叫嚣，她仔细阅读它们、分类它们，挖掘她记忆中所有的知识。假设，推翻，假设，推翻。阿里安娜就只是看着她，老实说她当时近乎已经忘了她的存在了——赫敏沉浸在自己的思考里，那儿一向浩瀚如汪洋。

“赫敏，”许久，阿里安娜唤回了她的思绪。她迷迷糊糊地眨眼，回头看她，“哈利还有必须完成的事情，作为救世主，作为奇迹。”

她望着她的眼，赫敏却觉得她望穿了她的灵。阿里安娜轻轻哼诵：“穿越生命与死亡，鲜血与泪水，黑魔王命中注定的敌人将获得第二次机会……”

她稚嫩干净的声音消逝在气流里，轻轻柔柔地飘远了。赫敏瞪着她，努力忽视胃里翻腾的惊恐与愤怒。假设成立的最后一个齿轮归位，咔地一声开始转动，一切都明晰了。她完全不敢置信，几乎喘不过气来。

平行宇宙。

“妳不能这样对哈利！他已经做得够多了！”她没察觉自己在对一个比她小得多的女孩尖叫。

“可是赫敏，他是奇迹。”阿里安娜说，语气好像在跟一个不懂事的孩子解释，“妳也是。妳也是奇迹。”

“这太疯狂了！”赫敏摇摇头，大声道：“我们已经打完仗了！为什么哈利——为什么哈利还要承受这一切？为什么？”

她开始歇斯底里地喘气，泪水汇满了眼眶。战后以来堆积在她胸口的苦闷、对亡者的思念以及对朋友们的担忧交缠在一起，溃堤了。无法言语的悲伤在她体内处处作痛。她觉得自己好像一个寻求着解答的学生，却在追寻得遍体鳞伤后换得一个确切的无解。这太不公平了。

“战争真的结束了吗？”飘渺的语气忽然消失了。赫敏震惊地看着阿里安娜，她漂亮的湛蓝色眸子泛起了氲氤，“生活从来都不公平，赫敏。我知道他们会输的，他们会痛苦的，碎掉的心太多了— —但一切都能改变了，结局不会是结局，终点不会是终点。有人向死亡许了愿。”

赫敏有一种坐在她眼前的并非最伟大白巫师的妹妹，而是那个古怪却善良的拉文克劳的错觉。而她们的共同点是，赫敏永远都弄不明白她们想传达的真谛。过于感性与依靠直觉，在她眼里是危险的。

“我不在乎谁向死亡许愿了。”她哽咽地轻声说，“我只希望这一切能结束，让哈利回来吧，让他回家。”

阿里安娜的一句话击碎了她的绝望的幻想：“赫敏，我不是梅林。”  
  
她摇摇晃晃地后退几步，双腿再支撑不了自己，跌坐在列车柔软的绒布椅子上。这样舒适的触感曾经伴随她六年驶向兴奋与知识的踏板，是即使在最深沉的梦里也忘不掉的归属及温暖。她、哈利和罗恩坐在同一个包厢里头，分享假期的所见所闻。罗恩抱怨他还没完成的功课、哈利分享他最新收到的消息……巧克力蛙的甜味融化了所有悲伤，他们最终会对彼此相视一笑。

时间仿佛凝固了，很久以后，赫敏开口，声音是令她愕然得平静：“那么，我死了吗？”

“不。”阿里安娜的语调跟她一样冷静，几乎是没有感情的，“妳可以选择在这儿小憩，当妳醒来，妳就能回家了。或者，妳也可以选择走下火车，去陪伴妳的朋友。”

沉默。

“罗恩和乔治呢？”

“我不知道，我没有遇到他们。”

赫敏安静地从车窗看出去，大片的雾气萦绕在车站靠台上，黑影浮动。她又将视线回移车内，这里有温暖、光线与熟悉的通往家的归途。

其实做决定很简单。

她站了起来。阿里安娜抬头看着她，赫敏厌恶她眼中的了然。

“妳选择下车。”这不是一个疑问句。

“是的，哈利需要我。”赫敏简单地说，转头背对那个神秘的女孩，推开车门。冷冽的空气直扑而来，混杂着汗水、鲜血与硝烟的气味儿，呛鼻非常。她吐了口气。一年级的魔法石、二年级的蛇怪、三年级的时间转换器、四年级的三强争霸赛、五年级的DADA……她很清楚，如果缺少她的存在与帮助，那个她如家人那般深爱的男孩很快就会步入死亡。她不能眼睁睁地放任这种事情发生。

她跨出去。

“赫敏，”阿里安娜最后一次叫了她的名字，眼前所见之物逐渐变成模糊飞跃的斑影，“记住，过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。”

过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。

拉文克劳的金句。她从回忆里苏醒，低头凝视床尾被随意摆放的海蓝色长袍，老鹰的徽章以优美的技法绣在胸前。

那就是了，她来到了哈利所前往的世界。一切都……太古怪了。难道她不该是一个格莱分多吗？泛黄的记忆重播，一年级分院帽的声音好似从山洞伸出传出来，一声又一声遥远得熟悉：“啊……强烈的拉文克劳特质，那里能够满足妳的求知欲和热情，妳会做得很好的……但格莱分多也同样适合妳，我该把妳分到哪里去呢？”

也许这是个她选择成为老鹰一分子的宇宙，她心不在焉地用指头卷了卷自己的头发，她会去图书馆研究看看的。 ——等等，她的动作凝固了。很慢很慢地，她将一缕头发拉到眼前，立刻被它们的颜色惊呆了。

不是巧克力般温暖的棕色，它们是刺人的金色——不同于露娜的空灵，或是马尔福家族的自然，她的头发像是被劣质发廊给随便处理过一样，是丑陋奇怪的亮黄色。触感很差，刺刺的断根朝外竖起，她试探性地碰了碰，瑟缩了。

“Oh，Merlin.”她低语，不敢置信。匆忙拾起床头柜的镜子（她忽略了一旁近乎摆满了的化妆品，真是太可怕了，她绝对不会这么做的！），一个陌生又熟悉的人从里头往外盯着她，赫敏没有忍住地倒抽一口气。

这像她，却又不像她。她看起来像自己的远亲，一头金色的头发，神似的深色眼睛，浏海，苍白的脸色。仔细一看，还是有赫敏·格兰杰的影子存在，但她绝对是不同的人，而赫敏打赌她从未见过她。

隔壁床传来一阵打哈欠的声音，下一瞬间，拿着镜子的赫敏僵硬地与莉莎·杜平[注1]相互对视。那个女孩脸上闪过一瞬的惊讶：“Wow，早安，坎贝尔。妳今天起得真早。”

坎贝尔。赫敏抓住了这个名字。所以，这就是她的新身份了。

她逼迫自己冷静下来，露出她所能做到的、最自然的微笑：“早安，莉莎。我只是在想，也许我能够早点到课堂上自习什么的。”

这会儿轮到莉莎盯着她了。赫敏在里头看到了强烈流窜的震惊、不可置信，然后是怀疑。她紧张起来，难道……难道她说错了什么吗？她现在是个拉文克劳，这样的回答不正常吗？更别提如果她在格莱分多，她也会选择这么做的。这就是她。

“好吧，我很高兴听到这个。”半晌，莉莎终于说道。赫敏迷惑地眨眨眼。

“Hey，我听到了什么来着？拉文克劳的耻辱终于想要认真向上了？”另一张床的帘幕被掀开，帕德玛·佩蒂尔嘲讽的脸暴露出来。她不屑地扫了赫敏一眼，“妳最好不是随便说说，我该期待妳完成了今日所有的功课吗？拉文克劳的分数都被妳拉低了，真不知道妳是怎么进来的！”帘子被拉上了，留下莉莎尴尬地看着她，试图圆场子。

但赫敏的注意力已经不在莉莎上头了。她用不可思议的目光看着被掩上的帘布，拒绝接受她刚才听到了什么。什——她？拉文克劳的耻辱？这完全是最大的侮辱！自从在霍格华兹上学以来，她一直是名至如归的第一名！连麦格教授都承认她是她所教过最聪明的学生！她完全不能接受这个指控！

“我很抱歉，关于帕德玛的事……妳知道的，她一直很不满意妳丢了五十分的事情。”莉莎对她低声说，但赫敏没有听见，她还在无限的震惊和纠结当中。

“什么？”她尖锐地问，不等对方回答，赫敏就跳下床快速梳洗。面对那一头不驯的头发，她几乎是绝望的。当她折断一把梳子后，她放弃了。她可以预想的原本的坎贝尔是如何在上头花费大把时间。

抓起背包，她冲出宿舍，打算在课堂开始前到图书馆寻找她需要的资料。

快步走进她熟悉的天堂，深呼吸，书本的气味儿令她放松下来。找到她的老位子，将书包一把放下。赫敏立刻注意到了几个人投射在她身上的视线——震惊，疑惑，怀疑，窃笑。她恼怒地瞪回去，用气音嘶嘶道：“怎样？”

视线心虚地转了开来。她叹口气，拿出书包里头的课表——难以置信，她居然没有为自己排满每一个空档，事实上，课表空荡荡的，除了规定必修的科目，其他都是过于简单的、基本的课程。她的手划过最上方的名字——赫蒂·坎贝尔(Hedy Campbell)，难以言喻的屈辱和无奈涌上心头。赫敏咬住嘴唇，设法挥开这种感觉。

一天前，她还是满身疲惫的战士，被颁获梅林一等徽章，是众所皆知的战争英雄。而现在，她被困在一个陌生的身体里，显然是一个懒惰的、愚昧的霍格华兹六年级学生，每天需要担心的只有男孩子、衣服以及那头难以整理的头发。

她需要找到哈利，然后想办法将他们两个给送回去。她的朋友，她的兄弟，她的家人——这是她的错，她一直知道他不太对，但她却没法在紧要关头成为他的支柱。德拉科·马尔福跟他们说了，哈利告诉他——身为魂器，他必须消失。她当下几乎要在悲伤和痛苦中死去了，这是……他从未跟她和罗恩说的，她感到茫然无措、无力满盈，只能像个找不到家的孩子一般放声哭泣。

起身伫立到书架前面，取下《时空与灵魂魔法》、《高级魔法与仪式》及《魔药理论||》，她转身回到书桌前。脚跟旋转的刹那，她犹豫了一下，又拿起一本《近代魔法界重大事件与人物兴衰》（她注意到出版时间距离今年没过多久）。

事实证明这个决定真是太对了。

赫敏放在书页上的手在颤抖。

║▪1980年，纳威·隆巴顿出生。  
║同年，黑魔王攻击隆巴顿家，被证实死亡，黑暗时代结束。 （波特一家受到食死徒的攻击，无人伤亡。）  
║（p30：大难不死的男孩？）

这就是了，历史从这里发生了分歧。赫敏的眼睛紧紧跟著书上的文字，一只手压在唇边，扼杀抽气。

║▪1991年，“活下来的男孩”进入霍格华兹就读。  
║同年，魔法石被成功保护。  
║一名学生休学。  
║（p45：救世之星）  
║  
║▪1992年，密室开启。金妮·韦斯莱死亡。  
║（p55：斯莱特林的密室与血祭？，p70：追溯韦斯莱家族）  
║  
║▪1993年，哈利·波特失踪。食死徒余党开始大量活动。  
║（p85：追溯波特家族，p97：重大伤亡事件，p104：黑暗王子）  
║  
║▪1994年，纳威·隆巴顿声称黑魔王归来。  
║（p130：The-Boy-Who-Lived OR The-Boy-Who-Lies？）  
║  
║▪1995年，魔法部之战役，黑魔王被确定归来  
║（p140：魔法部与神秘事务司，p145：魔法部长官方声明）  
║年末，由黑暗王子主导的“黑色圣诞”，康尼留斯·夫子死亡。  
║（p104：黑暗王子）

赫敏瞪着页纸上端正的文字，注意力集中在Dark Prince两个字上。她翻到对应的页码，一个面无表情的哈利·波特占领整个页面。从未出现的冷漠情感硬生生崁进那双在她印象中总是十分清明的眼底，搅着一丝疯狂。他站在那里，周围是燃烧冲天的热浪，目光冰冷，表情空洞。她有那么刹那以为图片是静止的，但并非如此。哈利站在那儿，以沉默的怨恨从里往外瞪着这个世界，一阵轻微的恐惧滚落赫敏的背脊。

“哦不……”她轻声道，“哈利……”

_哈利·詹姆·波特，波特家族的长子，曾经的继承人。出生一九八零年七月三十一日，于纳威·隆巴顿同年入学。父母为詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特（p243：光明家族——分析波特一家），育有两子一女，分别是哈利·波特，狄伦·波特和罗丝·波特。_

_长男哈利·波特就读于霍格华兹斯莱特林学院，于三年级从校内失踪。同年，食死徒余党进行大量活动，包括二十个麻瓜伤亡事件、黑魔法暴动事件、营火构狂欢事件……详情请看第九十七页。该年年尾，哈利·波特被至少三十名目击者指认带领著名的活米村攻击事件。_

_隔年，怀桑特一家被杀，大儿子亨利·怀桑特失踪。被证实为哈利·波特所为。_

_1995年年初，哈利·波特于魔法部长针对恐怖袭击的发表会上被食死徒们正式加冕为“黑暗王子”。康尼留斯·夫子被杀，总计人数超过六十名无辜者受伤，十八人死亡，史称“黑色圣诞”。 [注2]（p260页：黑色圣诞）_

她看不下去了。赫敏指尖颤抖，用力合上书本。她突然觉得好虚弱，四周的一切都不真实了起来。

哈利……那个善良的、坚强的男孩，这是不可能的——看在上帝的份上，这里一定发生了什么！她激动起来：这是错误的！

那么，属于他们宇宙的哈利呢？找回他们的哈利是她到此的主要任务，他是不是也跟她一样，得到了一个新身份之类的？还是他……赫敏盯著书皮，为这个可能性打了个冷颤。哈利会疯掉的，他现在没办法承受这个。要是他在伏地魔面前表现出异样怎么办？

赫敏得给哈利写一封信，给这个世界的哈利·波特。她必须知道他们是不是同一个人……

“坎贝尔小姐。”

“坎贝尔小姐！”

赫敏被迫从思维空间里脱离出来，突如其来的呼声吓了她一跳。椅子刮地，她的书包被碰掉了。

她抬头，撞入平斯夫人严厉的眼睛里：“平斯夫人？”

“妳在这里做什么，女孩？”她怒瞪着她：“如果我没记错的话，这堂是魔药学，妳被警告过不能再翘掉它，记得吗？”

赫敏在心底呻吟了一声。她忘记时间了。

————————————

罗恩·韦斯莱被朋友匆匆拉着前往魔药教室，他的头很晕，为了假装一切正常，他用尽了全力。 Oh，也许，现在应该称他为伦恩·迪克森(Len Dixon)了，呃……他的新名字？新身份？

“Hey，看。”西莫·斐尼甘突然来了一个急煞，罗恩差点就撞了上去。他拉了拉胸前红色的领带（他很庆幸自己的学院还是格莱分多，想想吧！如果是一个在斯莱特林的韦斯莱？太可怕了。），瞥了西莫一眼，不懂他为何要停下。

“那里，”西莫扬了扬下巴，罗恩顺着看去，只见一个有着一头糟糕黄发的女孩子急急忙忙地冲过走廊，那可怕的颜色在空中飞舞，好似浸泡过一整桶油漆， “赫蒂·坎贝尔，大概是又翘课被抓了。她大概是最不拉文克劳的拉文克劳了。”

“谁？”罗恩不记得曾有一个叫赫蒂·坎贝尔的拉文克劳，虽然他也没有很关注老鹰们的学院。

“赫蒂·坎贝尔，拉文克劳的耻辱。”西莫瞟了他一眼，“天生爱玩，有很多赫夫帕夫的朋友。尽管那一头头发简直是悲剧，但她还是很漂亮——你不是对她有好感吗？”

罗恩震惊地张大嘴巴，又赶忙合上。 Oh，不妙，赫敏会杀了他的。虽然她现在远在另一个平行宇宙……想到这里，罗恩的背驼了下去，无精打采。但他不后悔自己的决定，绝不。

那还是一天前的事情，他只知道自己被格里莫广场十二号里凸起的木板绊倒了，然后就是大片的灰色、蓝色、黑色，所有的东西都搅在一起，在高速回旋中变成模糊的泡影。当罗恩睁开眼，他发现自己在国十字王子车站，眼前站着一个脸色差得可怕的疯眼穆敌。他发誓他差点大叫。

“别那么胆小，韦斯莱。”老傲罗不耐烦地说，催促着他上车。

移动僵硬的手脚，车门在罗恩身后悄声无息地关上了。罗恩瞪着他，结结巴巴：“可是……可是你死了！”，一个想法窜入脑海，罗恩不确定地补上：“我，我也死了吗？”

“真感谢你提醒我这个事实，小子。”魔眼转向天花板，那么个刹那罗恩会说它几乎像个白眼，“然后是你的第二个问题：不，你健壮得可以跟格兰杰翻云覆雨好几回。”

红晕一路蔓延到耳根子，罗恩决定换个话题：“我为什么在这里？”

“问得好。”疯眼穆敌点点头，低吼，“告诉你吧，韦斯莱。我痛恨这个工作——我真的要杀了波特！所以，让我们速战速决。”

“你要杀了哈利？为什么？他在这里吗？”罗恩疑惑。能够找回哈利的喜悦冲刷着他。

“不，不是。”疯眼穆敌厉声说，“不是你认识的那个波特，是另一个——这不是你该关心的事情！现在仔细听我说！”

罗恩小心翼翼地看着他，他很尊敬眼前的傲罗，但他不否认他有点害怕他——毕竟如果一个人被食死徒假冒着教了他们一年，谁都不会有什么太好的印象。

“波特现在在一个平行宇宙——”大概是注意到了罗恩脸上困惑的表情，疯眼穆敌挫败地叹了口气，“你没听过这个概念？Well，那也不关我的事，动动脑子，从字面上去理解。回归正题，波特进入了一个即将被黑暗势力统治的平行宇宙，取代了原先的自己——那儿的救世主是纳威·隆巴顿，至于波特本人，则是伏地魔手下的食死徒之一。”

“什么？”罗恩不敢相信地大喊，完全忘记自己对老傲罗的恐惧。他脸上每一个线条都被扭曲成滑稽的形状，这些资讯超过了他的接受能力。哈利？食死徒？这两个是世界上最不可能被划上等号的名词！要他相信哈利是食死徒跟要他相信斯内普喜欢私底下穿蕾丝裙跳芭蕾一样荒谬。

“我向你保证这是事实。”疯眼穆敌粗声粗气地说。

“那我呢？”罗恩忍不住问，胃在翻滚，“我也是某种……食死徒之类的？”

“你倒不是。”疯眼穆敌说，“你跟隆巴顿、狄伦·波特是新的完美铁三角。”

“狄伦·波特？”

“波特的弟弟。我说了，这不重要！”老傲罗突然抽出魔杖，罗恩警惕地退了一步，手往口袋探去，却发现自己没有武器防身。看到他迅速的反应，穆敌赞许地点点头，继续道：“我在这里只是为了帮你在接下来的一坨屎中做好准备，你要去找波特，不是吗？”

“什么？我——”他目瞪口呆，对  
即将前往一个陌生的平行世界产生一种非现实感，“Oh，是的——”，他顿了顿，这一次的口气更坚定了：“是的，我要去。”

赫敏会理解的。换一个角度想，要是他的女朋友在这里，她也会毫不犹豫地选择这么做的。有时候就是这样，不管你对接下来的狗屎多么烦躁和害怕，只要一个人，就一个人——你就可以为了他而踏入火坑。对罗恩来说，他愿意为哈利这么做。他说过了，朋友就是永不背叛。

“那好吧，就让我们来看看你的能耐。你的时间到火车出发为止。”疯眼穆敌哼了一声。罗恩还没问他那是什么意思，一个夺魂咒就朝他飞去，不偏不倚地正中他的胸膛。他惊愕地看着他的前教授，一瞬以为他还是食死徒假扮的小巴蒂·克劳奇。

坐到火车的椅子上……坐到火车的椅子上……

一种美好的、轻飘飘的感觉占领罗恩的大脑，太过幸福与温柔，好似躺在棉花满布的地面，耳边环绕天使的歌声。他有种冲动……必须照着指令去做……

他迷蒙地眨眼，发现自己正坐在火车座椅上，面前是明显想把他的脑袋砸向柱子的疯眼穆敌。

“好吧，让我们再试一次，韦斯莱。”他咆哮，“Imperio!(灵魂出窍)”

他又一次坐到了椅子上。疯眼穆敌看起来好像想把他嘶成碎片。罗恩瑟缩了一下。

梅林，哈利是怎么做到的？意志力……见鬼，抵抗夺魂咒需要很强大的意志力！他该如何克服？

火车的笛声响了。两双眼睛相撞。

“好吧，这是最后一次了。”疯眼穆敌低吼，“如果你这次失败了，你就该回到属于你的地方。Imperio!”

坐到椅子上闭上双眼睡觉……坐到椅子上闭上双眼睡觉……

他在尝试反抗，但天鹅绒般温暖美好的感觉让他几乎迷失掉自己了……罗恩感觉到自己正在缓缓往对面的座椅上挪去。此时，火车动了。

他被一阵惊恐击中，幻影般不真实的幸福被撕开了一条缝。火车开了！他的时间没了！他搞砸了这一切！他毁了唯一可以找到哈利的机会！

时间在那一刻停住，然后疯狂倒流。一年级，两个面容青涩稚嫩的男孩就是面对面坐在这里，兴奋又好奇地谈论即将见证的种种。香气扑鼻，推车女士的微笑点亮了回忆。罗恩深吸了一口气。

他拿出一个鼓鼓的小包，打开，里头有四块三明治。他用手撕开其中一块，抱怨道：“她总忘记我不喜欢吃粗牛肉。”

对面的男孩子干净的绿眸闪烁着，拿起一块馅饼，说：“不如我们换换？”

“你不会喜欢吃的。你知道，要照顾五个孩子很容易忽略一些事情。”罗恩闷闷地说。

“别说了，吃个饼吧。”哈利·波特将馅饼举到他眼前，那是一个灿烂腼腆的微笑，很温柔。

“Confringo!(霹雳爆炸)”

火车的车门被他炸开了，罗恩双手颤抖，魔力在他周围急促涌动。他浑身发冷、跌跌撞撞地起身，发现自己成功摆脱了夺魂咒。

外头的景物在快速向后飞去，成功的喜悦被惶恐不安给取代了，他不能就这么回去他的世界！转头，疯眼穆敌对他挑眉，罗恩忽然知道自己要做什么了。

“谢谢你，教授。”他真挚地说。尽管他对老傲罗的做法不敢苟同，但不可否认地，这很有效。

“你已经准备好了，韦斯莱。”疯眼穆敌向后退了一步，那是一个扭曲却隐藏着骄傲的微笑，罗恩觉得有股自信和暖意冲刷过他。

他转身，不再回头，朝车外跳了出去。

“伦恩？伦恩·迪克森？”西莫的手在他眼前挥了挥，他的注意力回归。西莫看着他，脸上开始慢慢出现戏谑的笑容，罗恩在心底呻吟，“哈！你出神了！我就知道你还是对赫蒂·坎贝尔有意思！”

“没这回事！”

“得了吧，兄弟。”西莫翻了个白眼，“你——哦，马尔福。”，他的声音变得不友好了起来。

马尔福？听到这个姓氏，罗恩反射性地变得僵硬。手飞快地伸进口袋，魔杖被他握在掌心。熟悉的金色脑袋踏了他的视野，德拉科·马尔福对着他们——的后面——露出冷笑：“啊，看看是谁来了，救世主男孩和他的小跟班。”

这是一种很奇异的感觉。

罗恩差点就要以为马尔福在说他了，差点。在抽出魔杖即将咒对方，又或者是飙骂几个难听的词汇的最后一刻，他想起了他现在不叫韦斯莱，而是迪克森。伦恩·迪克森。

马尔福的目光越过他们看向了后方，好似他们的存在对他来说跟空气无异。罗恩著了魔似地——跟着转头，然后撞进跟自己一模一样的蓝色眼睛。

Bloody hell.那是他，是罗恩·韦斯莱。

他身边站着纳威·隆巴顿和一个陌生的男孩，罗恩推测他就是狄伦·波特，传闻中哈利的兄弟。

“滚开，马尔福！”狄伦愤怒地喊。

“你无聊得没事情做了？白鼬？你的食死徒爸爸没传达给你什么任务吗？”罗恩看着“他自己”对着马尔福冷嘲热讽。

德拉科·马尔福回以一个冷笑，然后准备再次开口。

这真是太他妈奇怪了。

××××

[注1]莉莎·杜平：拉文克劳女孩，非常聪明，为原作人物。  
[注2]黑色圣诞：原哈穿黑哈的故事里头，哈利大多都会杀死魔法部长。 （我不知道为什么，似乎是某种定律）在此向A Stranger in an Unholy Land、Keep your distance、Disappear等诸多作品致敬。

1.我在想之后的故事是否要以赫蒂及伦恩来代替赫敏与罗恩，避免阅读上的混乱。你们觉得呢？  
2.阿里安娜的话纵使没头没尾，但都非常重要。  
3.赫敏看的书本里头有需要特别注意的地方。  
4.关于这一章没有哈利的事，我得说主角是穿越者们，并不是框定在哈利。不过哈利的视角仍然会是最多的。  
5.赫敏·格兰杰——赫蒂·坎贝尔Hedy Campbell（甜蜜，又令人欣赏的）  
罗恩·韦斯莱——伦恩·迪克森Len Dixon（强壮的狮）


	14. Chapter 14

「人们很容易原谅别人的错误，却很难原谅别人的正确。」

——————————————

“Crucio.(钻心刨骨)”

轻柔的声音在安静的大厅回响，即使是优雅的细声细语，在场的所有人依旧感到强烈的恐惧与不寒而栗。尖叫声划破空气，嘶哑痛苦地翻滚哀嚎，仿若身体的每根骨头都被折断，每一处发炎化脓的伤口都被强迫浸泡海水。那是勘比灵魂撕裂的悲嚎，甚至拿死亡与之相比都过于温柔美好。

“主人……求求你……求求你……”

“闭嘴。”王座上俊美的男人启唇，鲜红色的竖瞳冷冷地闪烁着，黑色头发深如夜色。他身边盘旋着巨大而危险的魔压，手上优雅托着的魔杖被轻巧旋转。它是白骨色的，修长干净，但被注入的魔力却是恰恰相反的、化不开的黑色。紫衫木，十三英寸，杖芯凤凰尾羽，跟它的主人一样恶名昭彰。

“克里森，我的朋友。”伏地魔王的声音慵懒轻柔，好似最完美的天鹅绒，“告诉我，如果你连这种小事都办不好，我为何还需要你呢？”

“我保证！我的主人——我保证我会找到那个男孩的——再给我一次机会——”

“AVADA KEDAVRA!(阿瓦达索命)”

男人的躯体噗通一声跌至地面，没有人说话。食死徒们的面具覆盖住一张张惊恐，又或是面无表情的脸，恐惧的味道和兴奋的战栗在空气里混在一起，掠食者的魔压轻而易举地掐住弱者的，有几个人瑟瑟地退缩了，但大多数人都露出冷漠，嘲讽或嗜血的微笑。

“西弗勒斯。”

一个一身黑的男人从前排走出，跪倒在伏地魔面前，尊敬卑微地挑不出一丝毛病。半晌，魔药学教授低沉冷静的声音便回荡在冰冷安静的大厅里，“您呼唤我，我的主人。”

“那个男孩打算在凤凰社待多久？”

西弗勒斯·斯内普的心脏猛地一跳。他小心翼翼控制着脸上的表情，大脑封闭术完美地运作，他知道自己的眼睛此时一定满盈空洞，尽管冷汗已经浸湿了手掌。

黑魔王是怎么知道波特男孩的下落的？难道那个恶魔有联系上黑魔王的管道？刻骨的憎恨在斯内普的心中横冲直撞，在哈利·波特对着莉莉喊出“泥巴种”并对她使用四分五裂(Diffindo)后，那个男孩在他心中跟死人无异。他先是恨他跟詹姆·波特的相似之处，恨他对魔药的熟稔，恨他用那双纯净的眼睛盯着他，然后恨他跪倒在黑魔王面前，嘴角擒着扭曲残忍的笑容叫黑魔王“主人”。

莉莉的儿子不应该是这样的，哈利·波特应该跟另一个波特小子一样——狄伦·波特，他应该跟他一样傻呼呼的，说话不经大脑。他应该跟他一样想尽办法想偷偷参加凤凰社会议，而不是出现在凤凰社的追捕名单里。他应该跟他一样外向正义，而不是在繁星点缀的黑夜里，站在刚死掉没多久的麻瓜旁边，笑得像个疯子。

他有责任吗？哈利·波特变成今天这个样子，西弗勒斯·斯内普有责任吗？他痛苦地咽了咽口水，拒绝承认这个可怕的错误。他誓死都会保护莉莉的孩子，他是男孩的院长，难道他不该正视男孩在斯莱特林学院里受到的那些欺凌吗？难道要他承认他因为詹姆·波特的儿子受到这种待遇而感到一丝报复的快意？

他曾跟阿不思·邓不利多提过波特男孩的情况。自从三年级开始，哈利·波特变得愈来愈不对劲，冷漠、疏离、偶尔的情绪化，明亮的绿眼睛逐渐弥漫上茫然，然后是化不开的痛苦和阴霾，但深处却掩藏着一抹兴奋——这种眼神看得西弗勒斯·斯内普不寒而栗，他开始观察波特男孩，并对校长提出他的怀疑。但当时邓不利多做了什么？不，他什么也没做。他全心全意培养着自己的救世主小战士呢，他只是告诉他：“Oh，西弗勒斯，你想太多了。不过听到你关心小哈利，我很高兴。”

事情很快就多了起来，黑魔标记慢慢变得烧灼，凤凰社常常开会，他也就慢慢将注意力转移到更重要的事情上。接着，他对哈利·波特的下一个印象便是黑夜般的狂野乱发，死咒颜色的眸子，歪斜的微笑——黑魔标记点亮霍格莫德，食死徒们笑闹狂欢，年轻的死神扬起魔杖，无辜者的尖叫声撞击天幕。

那天晚上死了很多人，斯内普穿着食死徒装束混在里头，设法阻止过多的死亡。他不得不说，波特很有感染力，他的一举一动、一个踩踏一个眼神，黑魔王的最佳代言人——众食死徒们跟着他收割生命，巨大的黑魔法阵将整个霍格莫德纳入掌中。那是个计画好的复活仪式，祭品是整片村落。

攻击行动到一半时波特就消失了，斯内普几乎要以为他就这么死了——也许这对所有人来说都是好事。

快日出的时候，黑魔标记燃烧起来。

他幻影移行到一个偏远的森林，他的主人就在那里——高大，优雅，黑暗强大。阳光从伏地魔王王后头升起，一瞬间整个场景看起来就像神话。斯内普能听见周围跟着幻影移行过来的食死徒们此起彼落的抽气声，然后所有人，一个接着一个，跪倒在他们的主脚下，颤抖地爬到他袍脚，虔诚印上他们的唇。

哈利·波特就站在离伏地魔王不远处的树干旁边，脸上的表情疯狂骄傲。一个全身被袍子覆盖住的巫师站在波特旁边，斗帽遮住了他的脸。陌生的巫师低头对波特窃窃私语，然后波特笑了，斯内普简直不敢相信眼前这个笑得单纯灿烂的男孩会是方才大屠杀的领导人物。要不是波特疯了，就是他被控制了。

从那之后，波特再没回过家。他头上的死亡人数不断上升，他的照片开始出现在大街小巷……莉莉不停地哭泣，一个家庭支离破碎，而狄伦·波特——那可能是莉莉的品质，他开始努力拼凑起整个家庭。莉莉的品质，但用詹姆·波特的方式。

斯内普知道他们终究必须生存下去，尽管他永远不会原谅哈利·波特对莉莉做的事情……那么多，那么残忍。如果说谁最能彻底伤害一位母亲的心，那一定是她的亲生骨肉了。

波特在食死徒的中心圈子，跟他自己一样。他领导过任务，也被领导过——他们就是这样，这是纪律。那次行动是谁领导的，谁就是最高指挥官，队员必须对此绝对服从，反之亦然。后来以“小队”为单位的突袭阵容就被固定下来了，这让黑暗势力更稳定了……这是很好的策略，复活的伏地魔王格外冷静，也格外残酷，他将能利用的一切利用到极致，非常的斯莱特林——当然，包括他的外表。斯内普有时候会怨恨梅林，为什么要给拥有恶魔心脏的怪物一个如此具欺骗性的外表——当然，这句话也适用于波特。

他觉得詹姆·波特这一生做过最正确的事就是不再把哈利·波特看作他儿子。毕竟看看他最后一次被情感左右时发生了什么，斯内普冷笑。

他看着哈利·波特从一开始的热血疯狂变得冷漠麻木。他很熟悉这个过程，很多人最终都会变成这样的——杀戮会带走你的人性，充斥耳膜的尖叫会冻结你血液里的温热。但也有人的热情似乎永远也不会消散，例如贝拉特里克斯·斯莱特兰奇，不过那女人显然疯了。

后来，斯内普会说波特变得……抑郁了。是的，他会这么形容。有时候波特凝望着远方，从高楼凝望着地面，凝望着冰冷的湖，斯内普会以为他要自杀。也许这个冷血无情的杀手的压力终于超载了？他悔悟了？不，他不这么认为。波特没有悔悟……从他激烈翻搅的黑魔法以及疯狂可怕的行动就能看出，他的芯子还是一个魔鬼……但他几乎可以说是——疲惫了。

斯内普发现，黑魔王复活那天站在波特身边的无名巫师再也没有出现在波特附近了。

而他此时跪在斯莱特林庄园冰冷的地面，面对着黑魔王本该不知道的问题——“那个男孩打算在凤凰社待多久？”

“波特被囚禁起来了，我的主人。”他短暂斟酌后，必恭必敬地说。

伏地魔王大笑，高亢寒冷，“你以为我会接受这样的答案？西弗勒斯？哈利·波特拥有什么样的能力我很清楚……只要他想，他随时可以逃出来……也许还会帮我带来几颗泥巴种的人头，你说呢，西弗勒斯？”

“他做不到，我的主人。他失去了魔法与声音，他现在只是个脆弱的哑炮。”他说，满含针对波特的恶意。周围传来小小的惊喘。

王座上的男人扬起眉毛，他似乎陷入了短暂的沉思。然后一个好看的微笑出现在他的嘴角，手中魔杖旋转，“让我猜猜……邓不利多跟他说我不会要他了，对吗？”

斯内普震惊地抬头，“他毫无作用！我的主人！”

“他有没有用是我决定的。”伏地魔王冷冷地说，斯内普立刻闭嘴了，“将我的讯息传达到，西弗勒斯……要他作好准备，他会知道怎么做的。他对我还有用处，伏地魔王还需要他的服务……”

西弗勒斯·斯内普顺从地低下头。

——————————————

哈利·波特觉得自己要倒大楣了。

他刚从厕所走出来，四肢冰冷虚弱，足下的步伐跌跌撞撞，眼前发黑。不熟悉周围的摆设，一个闪神，位于走廊左侧装饰用的花瓶被他硬声碰掉，撞击地面，巨响吓得他一跳。哈利愣愣地看着四溅的碎块，举起手沮丧地拉了拉头发。他要倒大楣了。

预想中急匆匆的脚步和怒骂没有降临，他小心翼翼地瞥了眼不远处的楼梯。也许他爸爸没有听见？或是正事缠身？好吧，不管怎么说，这对哈利都是有利的，他得想办法修好这个看起来该死得贵的花瓶。

他轻轻碰触了属于自己的魔力核心，替换就像呼吸一样容易——他依然为这种契合度感到震惊。唔，他现在所需要的是一点儿“意外魔法”，没有魔杖的他现在充其量只能做到这个——哈利眯起眼，将注意力集中在散落各处的碎片上，脑中疯狂重复念着修好。过了半晌，什么事也没发生，他觉得自己有点蠢。

好吧。他还是去楼下跟詹姆·波特传达这件事比较好。鉴于他在他们眼里是罪该万死的食死徒，打破一个花瓶似乎没什么了不起。他讽刺地想，但同时又觉得受伤。 ……看着他们，如此完好，如此生机满盈，实在是太难了。就像是埋在心底最深处的梦想被实现了，一切都是如此不可思议，他得用尽全力才没有在看见邓不利多教授踏出壁炉时泛泪——他的手完好如初，眼底是刚硬不移的光芒，好似哈利于威森加摩接受审判，他走进来时的那个样子。

想去怀念的冀望刺得哈利心脏生疼。

事情就在同一瞬间发生了，他甚至来不及惊叫出声。他体内的魔法用一种陌生的方式流转起来，丰厚的魔力不断输往他的四肢百骸。不属于他的那一个——近乎干涸的那一个，里头所剩的魔法全数被一股蛮力推往他的魔力核，两股力量相撞，一开始是纯粹的窒息和痛苦，但很快地，它们相融。黑暗与光明交融混杂，原本即将消失的魔法在融进哈利的魔法时凶猛地高涨起来，以他难以追上的速度飞长。

哈利张着嘴巴，全身颤抖，表情空白。然后一切就结束了，快得跟它的开始一样。他跪下去。

见鬼。再发生什么他都不会惊讶了，真的，甚至如果伏地魔穿围裙在大街上跳探戈，哈利可能也只会眼皮抽动。

他的体内充满熟悉又陌生的魔法，他闭上眼，想要像刚才一样尝试触碰——哈利刹地睁开眼睛，轻声喘气。太宏大了，他觉得自己会溺死在自己的魔法里头，而这显然不是什么能够说出来的死法。

他迟疑地瞪着自己的双手，然后又将视线转向地面——深吸一口气，他在脑海里默念一句“Reparo(恢复如初)”。效果是立即的，碎片腾空飞起，争先恐后地重新组装——然后，它们在魔法的包覆与贴合的压力下炸开，粉末轻飘飘地洒了哈利一头。他目瞪口呆。

哇。这真是……他实在不晓得要说什么，也许图书馆真的能帮忙对应他的这个状况，因为他很清楚自己不能跟除了自己的任何人寻求帮助。

他盯着地上的碎屑，心虚地瞧了瞧四周。一个“Evanesco(无影无踪)”轻飘飘地带走了它们。

接下来的两个星期他都在沉默中度过。这会儿真的不是他想故意孤立自己（好吧，也许这也是原因之一），而是他的确是物理上的不能说话。他也很少看到詹姆和莉莉，但他知道他爸爸——不是他真正的爸爸，是这个世界的——嗯……真拗口，詹姆·波特没有停止过监控他的行为，而莉莉好几度看起来似乎想开口跟他说话，然而最后都只会化作一个沮丧而悲伤的眼神。他想她是被限制了跟他的互动，或者是凤凰社的其他人为了保护她的安全。这是合理的，要是哈利是他们估计也会这么做，但这不会让一切变得好受点。

他们不一起吃饭。莉莉会把施了保温咒的饭菜放在他房间外头的矮桌上，然后在他吃完后将空盘子收走。他妈妈的料理非常美味——虽然没有比霍格华兹的食物来得惊艳，但它们有家的味道，真真切切是莉莉·波特为他做的。单单是这样，这些饭菜就被冠上了不同的意义。

哈利大多时间都呆在波特家的图书馆里。他第一次意外打开这扇门时简直不相信自己的眼睛，哈利愿意赌二十个金加隆，这个房间被施了强大的扩展咒。高耸的天花板，一排排的书架，褪色的羊皮纸——赫敏会发疯的，住在这种地方一直是她的梦想之一。

从学生时期开始，哈利就并非一个相当好学的人。要他一本本浏览整个空间的书本俨然是种酷刑，英文字母在他眼前旋转跳跃，模糊消逝，它们一直是他的助眠物。但现在的情况让他毫无选择——哈利不得不天天早早起床，强迫自己固定在图书馆的椅子上，翻阅那些可能会帮到他的书，记下重点。

他将计画分成两个部分——他自己和伏地魔。首先，发生在他身上的魔力状况是令人匪夷所思的。一般来讲，巫师在十一岁时魔力核大多是定型的，只会稳定增长，而不会改变。但哈利非常确定自己的被改变了——融合了“原本的哈利”的，对方的魔法本该消失于世，但当他们融合的瞬间，对方的魔力借助哈利没有坏死的核心，发生突破性的增长。这种强大的魔法是他未曾掌握过的，而且……黑暗。对方的魔法是灰色的暴风雨，沾染着令他作呕的脏污，它们并非没有光明，只是大多都已混色，看不出原貌了。哈利不禁又好奇这里的他发生了什么，为什么会选择走上黑魔法的道路？

然后是伏地魔。他查阅了能找到的所有报纸和历史纪录，试图了解这个世界的黑魔王。最让他惊讶的是这里伏地魔的外貌，他不是诡异邪恶的蛇面，从记载来看，这儿的他选择保持汤姆·里德尔那个具欺骗性的外表。黑发、红眸、如沉重夜色环绕的黑暗魔力，哈利不知道这算好消息还是坏消息，大概是后者——从他读到的几场战役来看，这个伏地魔没有丢掉他的智商和理智，完美无缺的战略和优雅残忍的杀戮——这无疑会使他的垮台变得更加艰难。从报导来看，贝拉特里克斯·斯莱特兰奇甚至没有进过阿兹卡班。

哈利查到了纳威·隆巴顿是这个世界的救世主。这就解释了为什么贝拉没有入狱，她这次没有发了疯似地拷问隆巴顿夫妇，也就没有给傲罗机会将她逮捕了。看著书本上朝镜头腼腆微笑的纳威，哈利突然为他感到一阵难过——这里的纳威取代他成为了“大难不死的男孩”，依旧无缘与他的家人朝夕相处。哈利的思绪飘向原本世界的好朋友，纳威现在仍然在父母的床边等着他们恢复正常吗？他仍然对他们细声细语地诉说胜利的喜悦吗？这实在是……太残酷了。但相对地，这儿的他自己也不是跟家人沐浴在什么幸福日常，他选择投向黑暗。真是太讽刺了。

回归正题，哈利得确认伏地魔有没有跟他所知的一样制造了魂器，既然他看起来像成年的汤姆里德尔的话。哈利的体力和伤口都在慢慢恢复，过不了多久他就能在快跑的同时不感到腰椎疼痛了。他得离开这里——一阵罪恶感包围住哈利，他摇摇头，想将它们甩开。他不能永远被囚禁在这里，在知道自己能做到某事改变战局时不这么去做，放任死伤人数上升，那么他也应被算作加害者的一员。

另外，他也花时间浏览这里的他的犯罪档案，但相关的资料很少。大概是莉莉不想要自己儿子的罪行证明被收在自己家吧，哈利猜测。但即使数量极少，那些暴行还是让哈利忍不住反胃。他读到“黑色圣诞”——就发生在去年！这个小浑蛋一年前当众砍下魔法部长的头，以屠杀麻瓜为乐。更别提他所领导的霍格莫德攻击，几个霍格华兹的学生因此丧生了——他怎么能？他怎么狠得下心去允许这种暴行？那是跟他在同一所学校、甚至可能在同一个空间上过课的学生！哈利抓著书本的手气得发抖，恨不得透过书页，深手掐死上头那个目光冰冷疏离的自己。

他也读到了怀桑特一家人，间接证明了他所做的梦是真实发生过的——是另一个他下杀手的。还没来到这个世界一个月，甚至没有机会与自己对话，哈利就决定讨厌这个自己了。这个他是没血没泪的怪物，种族屠杀者，危险的罪犯，伤害家人感情的浑蛋。哈利不怪詹姆天天用杀人的眼神瞪着自己。

这几天陆续都有陌生的猫头鹰在窗外徘徊。哈利有种奇怪的感觉，它是来找他的。但猫头鹰的锲而不舍并没有得到回报，他是被囚禁的囚犯，不可能成功与外界联络。信件都被詹姆拦截了，哈利不知道上面写了什么。

他在等待。等待混乱的魔法稳定下来。

那是个阴郁的雨天，外头的雨点淅沥地敲击哈利房间的窗户，在碰触到外头监禁他的魔法时轻巧地反弹，在湿气中溅射开来。哈利无所事事地捧著书本坐在床沿。他不睡枕头，“他”的枕头太软了，毫不夸张地说，像棉花被施展了蓬松咒。哈利一点儿都不习惯。

他又在同一行卡住了，他真的需要一个导师……谁都好，只要能跟他解释这该死的复杂魔纹是什么就行。哈利后悔自己没有修古代魔纹这门课，记得他当时还和罗恩嘲笑赫敏，说这是堂无用的科目，他们笃定自己一辈子都不会需要用到它什么的。

无精打采地将书往旁边一放，慢慢地往后躺到床上，哈利闭上眼睛。从那天后他就没有梦到其他关于“黑暗王子”记忆的梦了——这样很好，他完全不想再接触那些可怕的杀戮。说真的，他自己的麻烦还不够吗？虽说没有再梦见黑暗版本的自己，他还是几乎天天尖叫着从梦里醒来——双目空洞的多比，被摄魂怪吞噬灵魂的小天狼星，塞德里克微笑着举起三强争霸赛的奖杯，詹姆和莉莉挣扎着从坟墓爬出来，泥泞和鲜血覆盖他们一身。

狰狞的亡者又再度随着记忆回放冲上哈利的眼前，他一睁眼，反射性地弹起，书本被碰掉了。

弯身取书，他的手在地板上摸索，猛地撞上一个不明显的凸起。这一碰，哈利的精神全都来了，他跳下床，凑近漩涡纹路的地板，眯眼查看。右手轻轻抚摸，的确有一处比旁边稍往外延伸的突兀点，他静静地用指尖在上头打着旋，表情晦暗不清。

在德思礼家，当他拿到达利的第二个房间后，他曾经在床底下一片松动的木头地板里头藏过自己的东西。魔法课本、魔杖、活点地图、隐形斗篷、还有罗恩和赫敏寄给自己的信和糖果。那片木板识别的方法很简单，是一块小小的凸起，只要向下用力一压，再向后移——哈利轻柔地动作，木头在他手下悄然无声地被推挪至一边，露出下头埋藏的秘密。

看来他跟“黑暗王子”的共同点并不是没有的。

哈利盯着里头的东西看，是再普通不过的东西，他本来还以为是什么危险至极的可怕黑魔法物品。一本破烂的笔记本、一根小扫帚模型、一个护身符，以及——哈利的眼睛瞪大了，是挂坠盒，伏地魔的挂坠盒。

他颤抖地拿起被黑暗包裹的饰品，浓厚、如丝绒布甜美柔软的黑魔法刹地流转起来，哈利的疤痕一阵刺痛，他能感觉到里头孕育着邪恶而强大的生命，它的心跳与他的是一致的，共生并存。

*魂器。一个活的魂器。 *

*这个小浑蛋藏了一个魂器。 *

_  
「怎么分裂灵魂呢？」_

_「哦，」斯拉格霍恩教授不安地说，「你必须明白，灵魂应该保持完整无缺。分裂它是一种违逆，是反自然的。」_

_「可是怎么分裂呢？」_

_「通过邪恶的行为——最邪恶的行为，通过谋杀。杀人会使灵魂分裂，想要制造分灵体的巫师则利用这种破坏，把分裂出的灵魂碎片封存——」_

_「封存？可是怎么——？」_

_「有一个咒语，不要问我，我不知道！」斯拉格霍恩教授疯狂地摇着脑袋，话语颤抖，「我看上去像是试过的吗——我像杀人犯吗？」_

_「不，先生，当然不是，」年轻的黑魔王马上说，「对不起……我不是有意冒犯……」_

_「哪里，哪里，没有冒犯，」斯拉格霍恩教授粗声粗气地说，「对这些事情有些好奇是正常的……有才能的巫师总会被魔法的那一面所吸引……」_

_「是的，先生，」汤姆·里德尔轻声说。他靠向老教授，垂下脸，火光的阴影让他的表情模糊不清，「可我不明白的是——仅仅出于好奇，我想问的是，一个分灵体用处大吗？灵魂是不是只能分裂一次？多分几片是不是更好，能让你更强大？比如说，七不是最有魔力的数字吗，七个——？」  
_

哈利像摸到什么灼热或肮脏的东西似地将挂坠盒往木板里头一丢，很慢很慢地，他将手指按在自己的额头上。魂片在共鸣。他觉得恶心想吐，他也是它们其中之一，他也是那些不堪又破碎的东西。

我会毁了你。哈利对挂坠盒做出口型。他总觉得它正轻蔑又算计地看着他，空气里涌动的黑色魔力让他浑身发麻。

他需要蛇怪的毒牙，格莱分多的宝剑或是一根魔杖来施展厉火。最后一个是十分危险的，他还记得将有求必应室烧灼殆尽的滔天热浪，呛鼻的烟雾和马尔福伏在耳畔的惊恐尖叫在记忆里依旧明细得扎眼。那场停不下来的妖异红焰也带走了文森特·克拉布的生命，让他永恒地与有求必应室的魔法一同腐朽消亡。

哈利真的必须离开这里。

他紧握拳头又张开，强迫自己忽视挂坠盒，拾起那本旧笔记本。

第一页是一张家庭照，是个大家庭。他——他在这里的镜像（他开始青睐“镜像”这个称呼了）——站在最中间，背后是微笑着的詹姆和莉莉。莉莉手中抱着一个婴儿，大概是他的妹妹，正睡得香甜，脸上的微笑无忧幸福。他旁边站着他的弟弟，一头红发张扬耀眼，与他勾肩搭背着，眼睛笑得弯弯的，流光溢彩。小天狼星，狗的形态，热情地舔舐着哈利的侧颊，莱姆斯在波特夫妇旁边温和地笑着，彼得·佩德鲁将手放在他弟弟的头上，溺爱地揉了揉。

彼得·佩得鲁！哈利恨恨地瞪着照片中笑得坦然的矮小男人，心跳愈来愈快。他怎么还有脸……他怎么敢——然后哈利恍然大悟，这里的彼得没有背叛波特夫妇，伏地魔选择的是纳威·隆巴顿，而不是哈利·波特。但这并不能保证老鼠不会是个狡猾的食死徒，哈利将照片里彼得站的那一角撕掉，反手就是一个粉碎咒。他立刻觉得舒坦多了。

他往后翻，然后几乎窒息了。一张照片，他和年轻的汤姆·里德尔，他坐在里德尔的旁边笑着，手上是一张羊皮纸，而年轻黑魔王的表情一如既往地完美，毫无瑕疵，但哈利能看出亲切笑意下方的冷漠空洞，毫不在乎。

这是一张超现实的可怖合照，战栗如蟒蛇缠身似地缓缓爬上他的背脊。哈利吞咽。

怎么发生的？年轻的汤姆·里德尔和他？然后一个荒唐的想法攀上心头，那会不会是……会不会是*日记本*？

他猛地合起相簿，接着愣愣地注视著书本背面被优雅写下的字迹。

*我在结束时开启。 *

“叩叩叩”的声音在房门上响起，哈利以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将东西往被撬起的空间里扫，阖上木板，站直身躯。几乎在同一时间，房门被打开了，令人震惊的——是西弗勒斯·斯内普。


	15. Chapter 15

「有时候我们不是想死，而是害怕活着。」  
——————————————  
哈利眨眨眼，惊讶地看着魔药学教授。千百个猜测在他脑中冲撞，最后化成一张面无表情的、小心的面具。

在哈利原来的宇宙，西弗勒斯·斯内普是一位值得尊敬的双面间谍。他为了凤凰社、为了他、为了莉莉·波特，将自己的安全放在风浪口的前端，摇摇欲坠。他戴着空白的表情走过每一次的痛苦及煎熬，他谨慎地为救世主铺排出胜利的道路，让他得以踏着他的鲜血，沐浴在霍格华兹清晨时众人的欢呼声中。

“Look at me…”

哈利忘不了他逐渐失去生命的黑色眼睛。

但“这里”的西弗勒斯·斯内普又是怎么样呢？这里的莉莉·波特没有死去，那为什么斯内普会转换立场？他依然是双面间谍吗？他真正支持的立场是哪一边？哈利想让自己停下怀疑，这对他死去的那位教授无庸置疑地是最大的侮辱，但就连他自己——哈利·波特，最不可能加入伏地魔的人，在这里都成了他忠诚的心腹，哈利不敢肯定斯莱特林院长是否还和他所熟知的一样，为正义而战。

他警惕僵硬地看着他，绿色撞入黑色。哈利有一瞬间的窒息。真是太残忍了……当他知道他要重新面对伏地魔时他能接受，但这——他站在这里，跟本该死去的人相互对望，黑色的瞳孔里头是熟悉的厌恶及憎恨，唯一的差别是它比哈利知道的还强烈好几百倍。斯内普看他的表情就像在看一个垃圾，一个腐烂的尸体。

“波特。”斯内普轻柔地说，好像这个姓氏是什么令人恶心的东西，“不是那么威风了？要是那些人看到你现在这副样子会怎么说呢？我想想——虚弱，可悲，失去魔法……失败者，黑魔王的弃子。”

显而易见的，斯内普的毒液是不分宇宙的，哈利有点高兴在陌生的地方可以遇到熟悉的事物——不是说他是被虐狂什么的，要是斯内普突然开始对他和蔼可亲，那他才会觉得可怕至极。

Umm…如果他想看哈利生气的话，还得再努力点。哈利将头歪到一边，只是看着那双憎恨满盈的黑眸。他们之间并不是只有一个人想试探对方而已。

他突然对斯内普扬起一个笑容，没有加入任何情绪，空白着。斯内普的表情变了，仇恨、扭曲、挣扎的恐惧，那是很复杂的情绪，然后一切都结束了。一片空白覆盖上斯内普的脸。

“我们的主人要我带话给你。”他摇摇头，厌恶地，好似他对于哈利还能得到伏地魔的青睐感到荒谬恶心，“你对他还有用，波特。他说你会知道该怎么做的。不要让我们的主人失望。”

他急匆匆地转身，像是想赶快逃离这个空间。开门前他停顿了一下，转头，似乎还想说什么——他们的视线又相遇了，五秒后，斯内普移开视线，碰地一声把门关上。哈利在同时呼了口气。

嗯……挺失败的不是吗？哈利对自己扮个了鬼脸。他不是黑暗王子，但他不得不继续假装——哈利不知道他关于失忆的说词还能坚持到什么时候，也不晓得“不能说话”这一点能帮他避免谈话多久。他不能让其他人看出端倪，但他不可能依照黑暗王子的风格。

没事的。他默默告诉自己。没事的。这一切很快就会结束，他会摧毁魂器，然后也许跟邓不利多分享他的记忆，签订牢不可破的誓言去保护他的身分。没有必要让其他人知道他是其他宇宙的哈利·波特，这一切解释起来太复杂，太苍白，几乎是疯狂的——而且哈利夺走了黑暗王子的身体，他……取代了他，针对黑暗王子的仇恨与恶意是一回事，那针对黑暗王子的爱意与期盼呢？他不能假装知道它们、接受它们，这会让他成为一个糟糕至极的冒充者、骗子与小偷。

以及……伏地魔，从斯内普的话来看，他对伏地魔还有利用价值，要是他不赶快回应这份传话，他发誓伏地魔会动用食死徒们全力搜索他，直到天涯海角。在还没确定伏地魔魂器相关的资料前公然叛变是危险的，他得假装是个忠诚的食死徒。一想到这里，哈利就觉得恶心。

哈利按了按自己跳疼着的太阳穴，列出自己的计画。设法回应伏地魔，离开波特宅，找机会摧毁魂器，在一切落幕前找到邓不利多教授，然后他会离开——回到他的宇宙貌似是不可能了，他显然已经死去了。但他会离开，离开这里熟悉的人们，也许到德国去？他不知道。打不定他在这之前就死了呢。

哈利因为这个可能性而笑了出来，然后很快地又紧紧抿上嘴唇。他想到邓不利多教授。从他在图书馆查到的资料看来，他这时候应该是六年级。邓不利多教授在这时就已经被魂器所诅咒了……那位睿智的老人还会从高塔坠落吗？他还会将他的遗物留给新的黄金三人组吗？哈利回想他跟邓不利多教授在这个世界唯一的一次见面，那双手并没有焦黑，而是健康的拿着魔杖。哈利不知道这代表校长这次可以免于死亡，又或者他只是用魔法把伤害遮盖起来了。

还有他自己……他占据了黑暗王子的身体，那为何他还拥有那道著名的闪电疤痕？他的手描摹着它在他额头上的形状，然后又用魔法把它掩藏起来。它的意思是魂片跟他一块儿跨越维度了还是什么的？说到标记，哈利的视线逗留在自己的手臂上一会儿，他能感受到布料下方隐隐作痛的黑魔标记，它被凤凰社的人用魔法限制起来了，他无法碰触（也不是说他想要碰触）。想到自己身上带着如此肮脏的记号，他就想苦笑。

太多的谜题了……他现在能做的就只有赶快回应伏地魔的呼唤，不然后果一定非常令人期待。梅林啊，他没想到自己还要再面对一次那个怪物，他的运气还能再更差一点吗？斯内普是怎么说来着？ ——“他说你会知道该怎么做的”。哈，哈利打赌黑暗王子的确知道，但他什么鬼都不晓得。

苦恼了一个下午后，哈利决定花费剩下所有时间去睡觉。上次他透过梦境跟他镜像的记忆相连了，他得再做一次。在他强迫自己疯狂睡觉的第三天，他放弃了。他的睡眠时间本来就少，强迫性的入睡只让他的头愈来愈痛。梦境里总是充斥死亡与尖叫，毫无疑问地都是属于他自己的噩梦，黑暗王子的头发连一根都没有出现。

第三天他吃完晚餐，把盘子推到房门外的走廊上，没有跟前两天一样试图入睡，而是闭眼练习魔法，直到筋疲力尽。睡前他开门打算上厕所，却差点一脚踩碎地上空着的盘子。

他的母亲没有把盘子收走……这代表了什么？哈利拾起盘子小心翼翼地朝一楼走去，没有人。他将它放进厨房的水槽，从那儿的窗户往外看去，驻守的傲罗们不见了……这是个好机会！他冲上楼拿起自己的斗篷，又冲下楼打算夺门而出，然后——碰！他弹回来，疑惑地看着大门前隐形的屏障，呻吟出声。他就知道不会这么容易的！

仔细研究屏障宣告无果后，他沮丧地退回厨房把盘子洗好，那里同时也堆着波特夫妇晚餐的盘子。尽管哈利暂时还无法离开这里，但今晚一定发生了什么……他思索。一阵惶恐突然包围住他，难道是因为他没有回应伏地魔的召唤，造成他选择用大型攻击来威吓他吗？这简直……太变态了，哈利咬住下唇。

就在他将最后一个盘子归位后，大门开了，粗喘和受伤的味道涌入。哈利从厨房探出头，跟一个被鲜血覆盖、浑身因疼痛而微微颤抖的詹姆及一脸惨白焦虑的莉莉相互对望，他的左手甚至还有一点儿洗碗精泡泡。

他们瞪着他，好像不敢相信他会出现在这里。哈利也瞪着他们，他们看起来像是刚从鬼门关前走了一遭。

“哈利？”莉莉先打破沉默，她虚弱地问，“你在……你在洗碗吗？”

哈利耸耸肩，他觉得这不是很重要。他轻轻地走到他们身边，鲜血的味道刺激起可怕的回忆，但他将它们挥开了。莉莉身上只有一些轻伤，相反地，詹姆……哈利认出了爆破咒和切割咒的痕迹，一点烧伤，还有钻心咒的后遗症。

莉莉小心而困惑地看着他，詹姆眯起眼，打量他的眼神警戒而饱含痛楚。

哈利的口型做得很慢，他怕他们不能理解：需要帮忙吗？

莉莉看他的眼神好像圣诞节提早来临了，而詹姆的则好像他第一天认识他。它们太震惊了，哈利不由自主又开始思考黑暗王子是怎么对待他们的。在哈利内心深处，他知道自己应该退开……黑暗王子会怎么做？这几乎不需要思考，他一定不会给予他们关心的，嘲讽，冷漠，轻蔑。但哈利做不到。一丝淡淡的苦涩刹地窜上胸口，似一根针般细小轻盈，却疼得他发慌。

哈利看着他们。那么近，心却距离那么远。

“Oh，你愿意帮忙真是再好不过了。”莉莉喘了一口气，她抬起手，好像要抚摸他，但在最后一刻又缩了回去。哈利能看见她眼里堆积的茫然和痛苦，他转开视线，不想让他们看见他眸底同样的情感。

他母亲是个很优秀的治疗师，魔药和杖间的光芒依序绽放在詹姆身上，哈利跟着她的指令给她传递魔药。哈利能感觉到他爸爸的眼睛时不时扫过他，他紧张地吞咽。

不知道过了过久，萦绕在詹姆身上的、痛苦的气息终于消失了，疲惫的男人沉沉睡去。莉莉长吁一口气，弯身在詹姆头上种下一个吻。哈利也很疲惫，已经半夜三点多了，时间转动了快两个小时。他的眼睛和胳膊都很酸，但他很高兴看到他爸爸的状况稳定下来了，哈利急切地想知道他们发生了什么事，但同时他也清楚，这件事不是他能够轻易提起的。

莉莉转身，压力降下的她看起来非常、非常累，但也非常美丽。哈利曾听过好多人说起她的母亲——漂亮、聪明、勇敢。但哈利此时站在这里，看着她举着魔杖，狼狈而疲倦，却觉得那些词汇都不足以形容她。她是……坚毅的，闪亮的，令人充满安全感的，这是哈利第一次长时间接触魔药而没有感到不耐烦、暴躁又或是充满沮丧。跟她一起工作、跟她待在一起、帮助她，它们感觉是如此*正确*，哈利愿意永远为她这么做。

“谢谢你，哈利。”莉莉朝他微笑，然后倾身，她快速地抱了他一下。他们两个都瞬间僵住了，莉莉立刻放开了他，好似被他烫到了似的。那双美丽的绿色眼睛里满是歉意、痛苦与内疚，哈利觉得他的心几乎要碎了，“Oh，我很抱歉……我忘记了你不喜欢我这么做。”

他们陷入一阵尴尬的沉默。然后莉莉转身收拾桌上杂乱的魔药瓶和绷带，帮詹姆盖好毯子。这期间哈利一直站在原地，僵硬地，与自己进行搏斗。他好想就这么走上前去抱住她，告诉她……告诉她他爱她，他真的好想她，她是他梦想中的一切——温柔又无私的灵魂，这样的她给了他生命，他想感谢她，但他不行。

他不行。

指甲刺进皮肉的痛楚唤回了哈利，他这才发现自己把拳头握到死紧，关节处甚至泛起了白。他一根根张开他僵硬的手指，望着母亲背影的方向，朝那儿伸出一只手。那是一种渴望，一种破碎的希冀，一种每个孩子终将回到的家——母亲的怀抱，充满爱意与柔软。哈利眼前所见的世界是模糊的，然后他慢慢将手放下，转身走上楼。

他近乎是逃避似地钻到了睡眠里。

、

一开始他感觉很安全，他几乎以为自己又回到了莉莉·波特的怀抱里。

然后一切都崩解了。有人在尖叫，尖叫，刺耳粗哑，像被砂纸磨过的声音，不断回荡在他的耳膜，撕扯啃咬。哈利皱起眉头，伸手想捂住耳朵，却在碰触到耳朵前先摸到了自己张开的口。

那是*他的*尖叫声。

他猛地睁开眼睛，凄厉的尖叫声从嘴中吐出，痛苦无止尽地燃烧，他手臂上的黑魔标记惩罚似地灼痛着。伏地魔的愤怒升腾，他在冰冷的地板哀嚎打滚。赭红的眼睛，鲜红的血，橘红的火，血，血，血，哈利痛到意识模糊，只能尖叫、尖叫、尖叫。他分不清楚自己从哪里开始，在哪里终结，生存的意义是什么，为之战斗的毅力该从何而得，他觉得苍白无力，软弱可悲，他想吐，*他厌恶这样的自己*。

一种悲切深沉的忧伤从心底席卷而来，哈利觉得自己快被这种情感给溺死了。他在为何而悲伤？黑暗王子在为什么而难过？

“哈利·波特，你已经第三次失败了。”伏地魔的声音慵懒地响起，轻轻柔柔，却满载怒火。一阵恐惧刹地盘绕在哈利心里，又散去，快到他难以确定它是否曾经出现，“还是说……这个任务对你来说过于困难？我很失望……一个狼人于你的价值居然比我们的事业还重要，我很失望……”

“不，不是这样的，主人。”哈利艰难地说。他不能控制他想说什么。

“我要看到成果，哈利……我要看到成果。言语总是苍白而肤浅的，你也是这么认为的，对吗？”

愤怒，受伤，毁灭的欲望……复杂的情绪快速跑过，哈利被强烈的情感冲击得头昏眼花。这段话对他产生了莫大的影响。他迅速转头看向伏地魔王座左侧的暗处，另一双红色的眼睛在那里闪闪发光。它的主人冷冷地瞪着伏地魔，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，如大理石一般毫无动作。

“啊，看来你发现汤姆了。”伏地魔的嘴角愉悦地翘起，他招手示意汤姆·里德尔走上前，“不是一个美好的重逢？告诉我们的仆人，汤姆，告诉他违背伟大的伏地魔王会发生什么事。 ”

年轻的伏地魔看起来不过十五、十六岁，他完美的黑头发固定在左侧，血红色的眼睛里头似翻涌着风暴，他瞪着伏地魔，又慢慢转头看向倒在地上喘气的哈利，格式化而冷漠地开口：“服从，或是死。”

“的确……服从，或是死。”伏地魔轻笑，掌中魔杖转动，一道钻心咒正中里德尔。后者的双眼震惊地睁大了，冷汗浸湿头发，但他没发出一点声音，“记住，无知又单纯的我……想要取代主魂对你来说还是太贪心了，伏地魔王随时可以把你毁灭，你只是一块不完整的碎片，你存在的唯一意义就是确保我的永生。”

哈利倒在地上看着里德尔在咒语的力量下踉跄地向后退了一步，强烈的快乐与杀戮冲动涌上大脑，他想就这么拔出魔杖，什么都好……什么都好……他想撕开里德尔伪善的、虚假的友谊和良善，他想摧毁他，就像他摧毁了他。 *他摧毁了他。 *

等哈利回过神来，他发现自己在大笑。他被鲜血呛住了，但他没有停下破碎的笑声。思绪混乱，一切都太绝望了……他必须做点什么。他必须做点什么。他必须做点什么。

他眨眨眼。他身处战场，脚边躺着一个男性麻瓜，食死徒在他周围尖笑狂欢，绿色的火焰包围住这个行刑场。他感受到无尽的力量流窜在血管里，它们横冲直撞，兴奋地相互私语，醉人的纯粹黑魔法随着哈利迈出的每一步涟漪出更大的波，被他掌控，为他所用，*他是掌权者*。

哈利咧嘴露出一个歪斜的笑容。他什么都不在乎了，反正也没有任何东西会在乎他，那他何必想那么多呢？他快不能思考了……一切都变得混浊……有人在大笑……

“Morsmordre!(尸骨再现)”他说。巨大的蛇与骷髅被发射到天上，远处传来模糊的尖叫声，今夜数百人注定要死去。

他转身，华丽地避开一个昏睡咒。他们是凤凰社，愚蠢的、弱小的正义之人……他们永远不会懂他血管里燃烧的烈焰，他们永远不能理解他大脑中不曾停歇的尖叫。他们看着他，就像看一个罪不可赦的人，这真是太可笑了。 *他早就不只是他自己了*，他怎么能只因为如此单纯正义的理由而活下去？对于他们这种干净勇敢的人来说，他一定是十分不堪的东西吧。

他望进了他母亲的眼睛。那双眼睛……如此熟悉，如此悲伤，如此……他的喉咙被哽住了。她的眼神好像不管他做了什么，她都愿意张手拥抱他。那一瞬间，他居然是想哭的。第一次，好久以来第一次，他身处硝烟四溅的战场，耳畔充斥着无辜者的尖鸣，他感到——清醒。他能尝到空气中飘散的鲜血与痛苦，能听到他爸爸呼唤他的声音，就像小时候他教他骑扫帚时一样地大呼小叫，一滴湿咸的液体顺着他的脸颊滑下。他感到孤独。

“不要这样看着我，拜托……不要用这种眼神看我。”

然后这瞬间结束了，他又什么都没有了。哈利对自己沉溺进如此脆弱的情感感到恼火，他沮丧地咆哮着，转动手腕朝莉莉·波特送去一个神锋无影：“别挡路！泥巴种！”他的语气凶猛，恶狠狠的。莉莉的眼底泪光闪动。

哈利跑向另一边混战的人群，母亲的呼喊擦过他的耳边，没有到达心底。

他加入了卡罗对抗亚瑟·韦斯莱的战斗，用一个特别强大的爆炸咒将他轰到对街，瘦高的韦斯莱撞破了商店的窗户，软趴趴地瘫在血泊里。哈利没有去确认他的生死，转身准备投入另一场战斗——然后他停住了，他左耳的耳钉开始发热。

哈利伸手按住黑耀石耳钉，吵杂的战场成为蛇佬腔最佳的掩护：“  
*My lord.*”

他的耳边传来黑魔王冰冷、毫无感情的声音：“邓不利多在路上了，引导所有人加快动作。”

“您要来吗？”哈利马上问，脸上因为这个可能性而展开巨大的笑容。

“我会到的。”黑魔王冷冷地笑，“动作快点，不要耽搁，杀掉多余的。”

“杀掉多余的。”哈利同意，切断链接，转身面对战场，举起魔杖。

、

他妈的。哈利喘着气，从床上跌下来，后脑杓着地。他像脱水的鱼一样歇斯底里地喘着气，身上每一个肌肉都在疼痛，像承受了十几个钻心咒。

他妈的。他又在心中骂了一次。有点分不清楚自己在哪里。他恨——他恨做这个小浑蛋的梦，他镜像的思维在方才的梦里比第一个混乱许多，哈利只能感受到破碎，空虚，绝望，愤怒，黑暗，更多的黑暗，那些情绪几乎要将他吞噬了，好似他中了石化咒，被迫沉入深海，一个人躺在深幽阴暗的海底洞穴，无人知晓，无法动弹，永永远远。

哈利努力平复自己的呼吸，他浑身颤抖，头痛欲裂。

*泥巴种！ *他的镜像对他的母亲这么喊，哈利能清晰记起莉莉眼底的悲痛和受伤，在这之后他怎么还能接近她、甚至拥抱她？这是错误的，多么可怕……多么扭曲，哈利受不了了。他把自己缩成一团，背靠墙壁，轻轻地哽咽起来。

他痛恨哭泣，于是设法将那些脆弱压下去，透过反覆呼吸。几分钟后，他觉得好多了。

他眨眼，眨掉所有软弱。起身走到书桌前好拿起眼镜，然后他的视线被一个东西吸引了。它很小，无害地躺在书架上寥寥基本书的旁边，被他瞪视着。尽管没有实际看过，但哈利记得——他当然记得，他甚至刚才才用手按着它，跟伏地魔通话。一个邪恶的、神秘的黑魔法器具，被施了魔法的耳钉……

哈利伸手拿起它，控制着它在掌中翻转。他觉得自己知道该怎么回应伏地魔的召唤了。

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

「有时候重要的不是我们想做什么，而是我们必须做什么。」  
———————————————————

哈利波特盯着手中闪烁着诡异光芒的耳钉，看了看窗外明媚的蓝天——他发誓他瞧见了远处一闪而逝的黑影，傲罗。他吐息。

这是必须要做的。他告诉自己。然后下一秒，他翻转了耳钉，在心中用蛇佬腔默念“My Lord”，设法压下心脏处汹涌翻滚的恶心与排斥。

黑曜石开始发热发烫，哈利犹豫地把它固定到他的耳朵上，就像在梦里黑暗王子做的那样。

微小的爆裂声。撕裂声。然后是清晰的寂静。

“Harry Potter.”

哈利无声地倒抽了一口气，捂住他的嘴，尽管他实际上什么声音也没有发出。伏地魔。毫无疑问。他的声音比哈利在密室里遇到的年轻版还要浑厚，更加冰冷，显得相当……没有人性。哈利曾经以为自己再也不会听到这个声音了。这真是……*去他的人生*。

“我已经清楚你的情况了，看来你被告知了错误的……想法，以为你的主人已经不再需要你的服务了，因而借故躲在你父母的宅子里？”伏地魔的声音毫无起伏，结尾拖长。

哈利的第一个反应是想大声反驳，接着他才意识到他不能说话，于是怒视对面的墙壁，牙齿咬得紧紧的。

伏地魔轻笑，“不必慌张……男孩……伏地魔王是明理的，我会给你一个机会解释为何不在一开始就用耳钉联络我，等你恢复起来后……”

恢复？哈利的眉毛高高扬起。

“啊，你一定急切地渴求你失去的魔法……是的，我了解你，哈利波特。不过在此之前，你给伏地魔王带来了一些麻烦，外头流传着荒唐的传闻，内容是你已经死了。”

哈利僵住了。

“看，黑暗势力的杀戮王子倒下了，这给光明方的愚蠢之人一些不该有的乐观想法。我承认，他们给我带来了困扰……”伏地魔停顿了一下，继续，“肮脏的泥巴种开始了一种新的反抗方式，自爆式的大范围攻击。别误会，我一点也不在乎伦敦到底损伤多大，我不介意泥巴种多死一些，但魔法的血不该因为这些人毫无意义的自我牺牲主义而有更多的流逝。”

来自麻瓜家庭的巫师采用了自爆式袭击？哈利惊呆了。凤凰社不会允许这种行为发生的，这是……不道德的。

然后哈利迟疑了一下，为伏地魔跟他此时几乎是……正常的在谈话而感到不敢置信。对方更像是年长的汤姆·里德尔，而不是他所知道的失去理智的怪物，整件事给他带来一种超现实的感觉，他只能再三提醒自己对方的邪恶和野心并没有改变。里德尔的冷静与毫无情感的条理叙述让他感到一阵不安，它们会让事情变得更糟的。

“当然，这种反抗最终是徒劳的。”他冷笑，冰冷的声音回荡在哈利的耳畔，“但我已经厌烦了，哈利波特……从你开始的，就由你来结束。伏地魔王即将指派给你一个任务，一个可以再次证明你的忠诚的任务……我需要让大众再次看见你，再次感受生命被掌握的恐惧。告诉他们，反对黑魔王的下场只有死亡。”

哈利感到一股恶心从胃里升起。不……不……

“几天后，霍格莫德将会涌入一群学生……我会传达指示，血液高贵的后代会留在城堡里。我相信你一定会对重现霍格莫德大屠杀感到兴奋的。 ”

不！哈利猛地站了起来，碰掉了桌角随意摆放的马克杯，它摇摇晃晃地往地面坠去，发出好大一声“哐当”。

“不需要如此震惊，男孩。”伏地魔说，哈利可以从他的话里听到一种病态的愉悦，他不知道是不是他的想像，“贝拉会帮助你的……鉴于你目前暂时失去了魔法，她会是这次行动的领导。相亲相爱，试着不要试图杀死对方，不要让我失望。”

哈利想呻吟出声。他一点儿也不想干这个。

“很快，很快的，哈利。”伏地魔用一种优雅的语调低语，“魔法界会得到整肃，肮脏的血液会被排除，一切都会步上正轨，有些人将会后悔出生在这个世界上。记住，恐惧永远是最好的养料。”

恐惧只能成为控制的一种手段，却永远无法确保忠诚。哈利默默地想。

“而谈到你目前的小麻烦，你知道你父母对你们底宅用了什么保护咒吗？”

哈利皱了皱眉头。既然伏地魔知道他的位置，那就不可能是赤胆忠心。说实话，他除了赤胆忠心外还真不知道其他的守护魔法。

“我想你已经知道了，是隐居魔咒和消迹咒的混合，是一种高级的光魔法。它一样需要保密人，只有保密人允许的对象才能走进被守护的地点。”

他从没听说过这个。哈利突然很庆幸自己此时能用不能说话的借口逃避回答，不然他肯定会露馅的。他让这些话在脑袋里跑过一轮，一种冷冰冰的感觉沉入肚子里。

保密人。

熟悉的感觉像一巴掌打在他脸上，哈利眼冒金星。空气中弥漫着一股荒唐的挤压感。

只有保密人允许的对象才能走进守护地点……

“今晚，”伏地魔轻柔地说，“今晚巴蒂会把你弄出来的，准备好。哈利，准备好。”

·

太突然了。

哈利急促地在房间里走来走去，目光紧黏着墙上走动的时钟。太突然了。

显然，小巴蒂·克劳奇在这个时空并没有在“活下来的男孩”四年级时被摄魂怪亲吻，反而回到了他的主人身边，投注全身心的狂热。

伏地魔没有告诉哈利突袭的时间，只是叫他做好准备。哈利不晓得他失去魔法这件事在伏地魔眼里是不是算一种利用价值的降低，但他再笨也知道它会在食死徒圈子里激起一波上下阶层的移动。他只希望“黑暗王子”没有得罪太多人，哈利还不想那么早显现出他还拥有魔法……起码不是在现在这种不稳定的状况下。

时钟的指针又往前走了一格，哈利吸了一口气，希望能让自己平静下来。他马上就要离开这里，去到食死徒总部、伏地魔的所在地了，这真是……他摇摇头，怀疑自己的人生能否再疯狂一些。哈利打从一开始就确定自己必须离开，这在他的计划之中，但被一群食死徒拯救？喔不，谢了，他从没这没想过。

他的余光瞥到桌面上的耳钉，朝它比了一个相当粗俗的手势。他恨那个该死的东西，该死的伏地魔和必须重新开始追踪的魂器。

他能在离开波特底宅后脱离食死徒，只身一人前去寻找魂器吗？伏地魔派给他的那个任务呢？他的父母会因为他的离开和背叛而失望悲伤吗？或者他们早就麻木了？哈利痛苦地缩了缩脖子，*他真的想离开这里吗？ *离开离他父母最近的地方？

有时候重要的不是我们想做什么，而是我们必须做什么。哈利吐了口气，转身。就在同时，屋顶爆炸了。

巨大的轰隆声与尖叫声交缠，碎石争先恐后地滚落，灰尘呛住了哈利，让他的眼镜蒙上一层灰色。他边在心里咒骂边快速移动到房间里仍然完好无损的地方，飞快地抓起自己的斗篷，再锹开床铺下的地板，将黑暗王子藏起来的盒子粗鲁地往怀里塞，然后抽身离开。下一瞬间，床铺被整齐地压成两半，更多的爆炸声响起，哈利听得到外头傲罗的吆喝声及楼下莉莉战斗时吼出咒语的声音。

又一个剧烈的爆炸，几乎天旋地转的摇晃，哈利连忙蹲下来维持平衡。他耳鸣了，耳钉滚到他旁边的地板上，他厌恶地扫视过它，最终还是将它放进口袋里。哈利抬头，赫然发现自己已经暴露在外面凉爽的夜风里，各式咒语的光芒点亮寂静的夜，它们交杂缠绕，然后引出更多的尖叫和怒吼。波特底宅的一半几乎毁了，花园燃烧着大火。哈利目瞪口呆地瞪着它残败的景象，心中很不舒服。

黑暗中，一个温度突然强硬地覆上他的手臂。如果哈利还保有他的声音，他会大叫的。一双闪闪发光的眼睛从废墟盯着他，哈利想都没想就朝它们来了一拳。

“Ouch!波特，是我！”那个人跌跌撞撞地往后退，骂着。哈利转了转眼珠，认出了那个声音，艾米克·卡罗，七年级时在霍格华兹里随意对学生抛掷酷刑咒的疯子。

哈利假装自己没有认出他，挑衅地笔划了一个凤凰的手势，扬眉，然后对着卡罗的下巴就是一个上钩拳。谢了，达利。哈利讽刺地想。

哈利跑出原来是他房间的残骸，来到混战的人群中。突然，他的左手被用力拉住，哈利撞进詹姆·波特充满怒火与凶狠的眼底，他得用尽全身力气才不至于让自己退缩。

“哈利·波特！是你联络他们的吗！彼得已经消失快一个礼拜了……你告诉他们了吗！那些杀人犯——”他挥手指了指周遭的混乱，声音几近消逝在吵杂里，“食死徒！你肮脏的同类！该死的！这不应该发生的——你——”詹姆瞪着哈利，哈利被他眸里纯粹的恨意给吓住了。

下一秒，他摇摇晃晃地往后退去。

他爸爸掴了他一巴掌。

哈利无法掩饰他震惊而受伤的表情，而詹姆看起来像是生病了。那双粽色的眼底有什么情绪在闪烁，他爸爸犹豫地好似要朝他跨出一步，但那种情感表现很快就消失了，詹姆的脸变得麻木，空白，眼里翻腾着愤怒。

哈利睁大眼睛。他突然觉得身体仿佛被掏空了，不是因为脸颊上火辣辣的疼痛，而是因为——而是因为——在那么一刹那，威农姨丈的脸和詹姆的重叠到了一块儿。哈利不想这个样子，对詹姆——他爸爸，他不应该有这样的联想才对。他一直是他的支撑，所有人都在谈论哈利有多么像他爸爸，优秀的魁地奇选手、恶作剧大师、幽默肆意又极度骄傲、年轻的阿格尼玛斯……

“波特！”

哈利反射性地往天空看去。他只觉得狂风吹乱了他一头乱发，冰冷窒息的风压一瞬间挤压出肺部里头的空气，他眯起眼睛，痛觉爆发在他的整个右半身。他眨眨眼，发现自己位于天上，屁股下头乘着一把飞天扫帚，小巴蒂·克劳奇坐在他前方，一手举起魔杖，朝底下的人狂暴地发射咒语。

“坐稳了，波特！”他大吼，一个急转弯和突然的上升，哈利猝不及防地撞上他。小巴蒂坐直身体，恼怒地将哈利向后推了推，然后带着一种神圣庄严的表情举起魔杖，指向波特底宅的天空：“Morsmordre!(尸骨再现)”

烟灰色的骷髅头冲破黑夜，一条蛇从它嘴里被吐了出来。穿黑袍的食死徒们发出了震耳欲聋的欢呼声，小巴蒂载着哈利盘旋在他们上方，他先是用魔杖点了点自己的喉咙，悄声道：“Sonorus(声音宏亮)”然后他饱满、满盈疯狂的声音撼动了空气：“哈利·波特在这里！任务结束了！”

随着又一波的欢呼，人群里陆续传出爆裂声，食死徒们成功了，断断续续地幻影移行。哈利好像听到了唐克斯在大喊什么反幻影移行咒，他能看到比尔浑身鲜血地躺在一处草丛里头，小天狼星身边倒下了三个食死徒，一个黑袍巫师在疯眼汉的脚下疯狂挣扎着，受伤的味道和夜晚的冰凉搅在一起。

哈利和莉莉在某个瞬间突然四目相对。她眼底满是恳求，绝望和悲伤，哈利几乎要陷在里头了——他怎么能让他的母亲露出那种表情呢？他突然有种疯狂至极的想法，可能会将他目前为止所有的努力毁于一旦，如果就这么跳下去……拒绝跟克劳奇走……

他怀中的魂器透过盒子与一层布料贴在他的胸口，他们的心一起稳定地跳着。这种律动将哈利从一种古怪而悲伤的情绪里释放了出来，他觉得清醒，确切，目标坚定。他不禁怀疑邓不利多在做很多决定时是不是也会感到相同的感觉，虽然这并不会让他觉得好过点，悲伤仍旧炽热地烧着他的心脏，和脸颊上的疼痛共鸣着。

魔力的流动改变了，哈利能感觉到。他借机撇开与母亲相交的视线，警惕地扫视着周围。

“反幻影移行咒。”小巴蒂·克劳奇咕哝，嘴角微笑带着嘲笑，“这没什么影响，反正你身上也有，波特。我们飞出去。”

他们立刻腾空。

哈利在风压下眯起眼看向地面，有几个来不及幻影移行的食死徒在咒语的限制下被凤凰社的成员击倒，有些人在拼命挣扎。詹姆和小天狼星还在战斗，有人指着哈利和小巴蒂，愤怒地高喊着什么。

一些红光擦过他们，小巴蒂华丽地操控着扫帚，在飞舞的光芒之间穿梭。哈利紧抓着扫帚，怀疑小巴蒂·克劳奇在校时期是不是魁地奇球队的。

一道绿色的光芒从疯眼穆敌的杖间窜出来，哈利赶忙缩回头，咒语擦着他的头发过去了。小巴蒂在狂风中对他喊了什么，但哈利没听清，他们在喧嚣的夜风里不断上升上升，最后加快，波特底宅被他们抛到了脑后。

哈利自由了。

他们飞了一会儿，气流渐渐平稳了下来。小巴蒂在期间回头瞥了他一眼，里头有嘲弄：“波特，要是害怕的话，你可以抱住我。”哈利的反应是怒瞪回去，换得对方一阵难听的大笑。

“看来就算失去了魔法和声音，我们还是一样合不来。”小巴蒂挥挥手，假装惋惜，“真可惜，波特，真可惜。我还以为同为讨厌贝拉特里克斯能让我们更接近彼此一些呢。”

很好，起码今晚还有个好消息。要是听到自己的镜像和贝拉特里克斯·斯莱特兰奇私底下其实会搂搂抱抱的话，哈利真的会吐。

哈利以为他们会直飞食死徒总部，他立刻就要面对伏地魔还是什么的，但令他讶异的是，他们在一个红砖砌成的房子上空停了下来。当他们穿过附近的空气时，魔法波动着。

仿佛是感觉到他疑问的目光，小巴蒂把头昂了起来，傲慢地扫视过他：“波特……我们的主人对你很不满意，在霍格莫德的攻击行动结束前，你不会得到见到他的权利。 ”

Oh，太棒了。

哈利小心地维持着自己的表情，确保它是一片空白。小巴蒂又打量了他一会儿，然后转过身摆摆手，示意他进屋。哈利在门口迟疑了一秒，简单算了下他逃走，前去寻找魂器的机率是多少，结果是低得可怕。叹了口气，他踏进屋内，希望自己不要因此而后悔。

小巴蒂在他淋浴结束后对沙发打了个手势，哈利意会地躺了上去。没来得急反应，几道魔咒就打到了他附近，哈利僵住了。限制行动和静音咒，后者的启发是因为什么？难道说小巴蒂·克劳奇和他的镜像很熟，而对方恰好跟哈利一样，会在做梦时大喊大叫？

没有察觉到哈利的古怪，小巴蒂上楼去了。哈利慢慢地让自己的头往下靠到枕头上，沮丧地知道现在逃跑是不可能了，他的魔法极度不稳定。在睡着前，哈利的思绪又回到了他父母身上。 *不知道他们现在会怎么看他呢……*

他慢慢闭上眼睛。  
、

他在霍格莫德。他穿着一件覆盖至头部的灰色斗篷，衣角纹着精致的黑丝。魔杖在他手中翻滚，哈利漫不经心地让自己向后靠在人烟稀少的小巷子里头的墙上，朝对面的人抬了抬下巴。

“要是爸爸妈妈知道我跑来见你，我会死的。”对面的人拉下他的斗篷，狄伦·波特苍白憔悴的脸暴露在空气里。

“那么你可以选择闭嘴。”哈利冷笑，注意到他弟弟的动作僵直，眼神闪烁着被背叛而受伤的光。他在心里哼了一声，多愁善感的格莱芬多……

“你找我做什么，哈利？”狄伦防备地问，手指紧紧抓着魔杖，“我从报纸上看见你做的那些事了，你怎么能——你怎么能？你打算成为第三位黑魔王吗？我不知道这一切是怎么发生的——”

爆发性的大笑中断了他们的谈话，哈利弯下腰，抱着肚子狂笑着，直到喘不过气。他最终直起身子，逝去眼角笑出的眼泪，直面狄伦的目瞪口呆：“第三位黑魔王？你不是认真的吧？你没有那么愚蠢，对吧？”

狄伦的脸红了，愤怒和受伤继续跳动在他的眸底：“那你为什么要做那些事情！你知道爸爸妈妈有多为你难过，多么为你感到羞耻吗？妈妈几乎要崩溃了，你想过罗丝的感受吗？她——她还那么小！你——”他前进一步，用力推哈利，大吼：“你毁了我们的生活！这就是你对我们做的！你现在满意了吗？”

哈利凝视着狄伦泪流满面的脸庞，心中流淌着一种古怪的平静。他让对方默默流泪了一会儿，然后哈利轻声说：“我毁了你们的生活？你不知道这一切是怎么发生的？你——”他突然大力掐住狄伦的喉咙，无视对方疯狂的拍打，“你胆敢这么对我说！你胆敢把一切归咎于我！你从来不知道——”

哈利闭上了嘴，强迫自己深呼吸。他的手松开了，狄伦立刻双膝一弯，朝地面咳嗽着。哈利愣愣地盯着自己的手，让冷静的面具重新回到他的脸上。他沉默了一下，然后缓缓地、他也蹲了下去。

闪着残忍光芒的绿眸包裹着深沉的忧愁，和痛苦固执的褐色眼睛相互对望。哈利扯着狄伦的头发，将他的头往后扬，被迫他面对他：“你永远，永远不会明白我的感受，光明方的小王子。所以闭嘴，我的魔杖是不长眼的，你可不想意外地被一个钻心咒击中，是不是？”

狄伦挣扎着，他朝他兄弟吐了口唾液：“钻心咒？它现在是你的拿手好戏，对吗？你主打钻心咒，贝拉特里克斯是梦魇咒，伏地魔则是索命咒。你们的主人已经死了！十几年前就被纳威消灭了！放弃吧，哈利！”

“不准你直呼主人的名字！”哈利低声咆哮，绿色的眼睛又深又暗，声音嘲弄“活下来的男孩不过是装饰用的灯塔，邓不利多还在向他隐瞒预言的事情……纳威·隆巴顿不过是一个可怜的、命运可悲地被捆绑的男孩，他最终面对的只会是死亡。”

“你不能这样说他！”狄伦的眼睛被对朋友的保护欲点燃了，他的头发被哈利扯得发疼，却仍设法维持表情足够挑衅：“纳威是我最好的朋友，我愿意代替他去死。这是你不能明白的，你们都是自私的、疯狂的利己主义者。”

哈利把狄伦推到地上，起身居高临下地俯视他，眼神充满厌恶，嘶嘶道：“而这种牺牲主义最终会害死你，这是脆弱的、愚蠢的东西。”

“它不是。”狄伦站了起来，坚定地说：“也永远不会是。”然后他顿了一下，好似现在才想到了什么：“等等，你说，预言？那是什么？”

哈利露出一个狡黠的笑容：“去问邓不利多，看看他对他的黄金男孩隐瞒了什么……非常糟糕……虚伪……”

“邓不利多教授是一个伟大的巫师，他尽全力保护着我们。”狄伦充满敌意地说，他眯起眼看了哈利一会儿，然后眼睛慢慢睁大，低语：“纳威……火焰杯……是你们！是你们！是你们把他的名字弄进了火焰杯！”

哈利面无表情。

“你们要对他做什么！”狄伦咬牙切齿，抽出魔杖，直直对准他的兄弟：“我发誓，要是你们打算伤害他——”

哈利的动作比他快，一个钻心咒落到狄伦的身上。他手中的魔杖在剧烈的疼痛与凄厉的尖叫中滑落了，红发褐眸的男孩在诅咒结束后气喘吁吁地躺在那里，用不敢置信的眼神看着黑头发的另一个男孩。

“我警告过你的。”哈利轻柔地说。

“我是你的兄弟！”狄伦摇摇头，声音虚弱。

哈利顿了一下，“也许曾经是的。 Imperio(灵魂出窍).”

、

哈利在一片寂静中醒来。他盯着小巴蒂·克劳奇家的天花板，回想方才的梦。

有点奇怪。哈利说不上哪里奇怪，但不同于他梦到的其他有关黑暗王子的记忆，这次的梦处处翻滚着红色的雾，他从黑暗王子的视角看出去，一切都有点模糊，不真实感强烈。其他的梦清晰的跟现实无异，痛觉，听觉，汹涌的情感，哈利都能接收到。但这一次……不一样，连结好似被一个薄幕盖住，他只觉得恍惚。

红色的雾……

战栗顺着哈利的脊椎滚落，他知道哪里出错了。

记忆是假的。

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

「只是在真相被确定之前，没有人可以给我对他的爱定罪。」

────────────────

伦恩被西莫用力地扯着袖子走进魔药教室，马尔福与金三角──天哪，这样说真奇怪，他们刚好与正要进入教室的斯拉格霍恩教授撞了个正着，双方人马都因为词汇运用不当被扣了二十分。好在西莫反应迅速，他们才得以立刻离开现场。

「他们双方凑在一起从来都没有好事。」西莫朝他嘶声道，摇摇头，把背包往桌上一放，「马尔福其实对奈威没什么筹码可以拿来用，但对狄伦和罗恩就不一样了。韦斯莱家跟马尔福家之间完全是深仇大恨，至于波特……Well，你懂的。」

「哈利？」伦恩窃窃私语回去。对于对方提到“罗恩”的时候面容稍稍扭曲。

「你说了他的名字！」西莫瞪大眼睛，好像第一天看清了他这个人，「我们一般叫他黑暗王子，或是波特的！」

「你是认真的吗？」伦恩不敢置信，「他曾经是我们的同学！」

「对，」西莫皱起脸，一种隐晦的恐惧掠过他的脸庞，渡上阴影，「一个杀人犯曾经是我们的同学，而你似乎把他的名字叫得很亲密？」

伦恩目瞪口呆，话题似乎朝着他不可控的地方长驱前进，「嘿，我不是这个意思……」

他没有机会表明自己的观点，教室的门就再度被拉开，斯拉格霍恩带着一脸的笑走了进来，奈威、狄伦、罗恩（伦恩的眼睛钉在他自己身上，然后不可思议地摇摇头）灰头土脸地跟在后面，马尔福与他的跟班们不见踪影。室内的吵杂逐归安静，伦恩环顾四周，惊讶地发现他的周围不是熟悉的银绿和金红，老鹰们的海蓝取而代之。

搞什么？在这个宇宙他们不跟斯莱特林一起上魔药学吗？ ──这简直不能再完美！为什么他们的霍格华兹就不是这样安排呢？

西莫见到教授走进来便没有再继续这个话题，他只是最后不敢置信地瞪伦恩一眼，好似他犯了什么滔天大罪。伦恩假装没注意到他的视线，一股劲儿地直盯着斯拉格霍恩瞧。

「今天我们要熬制复方汤剂。」斯拉格霍斯的视线在教室中转了一圈，露出一副笑眯眯的样子，然后期待地看着老鹰们的方向：「谁能告诉我它的材料有哪些呢──是的，杜平小姐？」

伦恩看着一个女孩子起身自信地回答：「草蛉虫、蚂蟥、双角兽角粉末、两耳草、流液草、非洲树蛇皮碎片，以及想变的人身上的一点东西，通常为头发。」

「优秀！拉文克劳加二十分！」斯拉格霍斯大喊，下巴的肥肉夸张地抖动了下，「而流液草采摘的时间在──？」

拉文克劳的另一个男孩举手了：「满月。」

「正确！拉文克劳再十分！」

伦恩后悔了，他想收回他的话。这简直像在跟一堆赫敏一起上课一样，葛莱分多这不是单方面被碾压吗？他推了推西莫，朝他窃窃私语：「嘿，这不都是拉文克劳的主场吗？」

要是赫敏在这里的话情况一定会截然不同，伦恩郁闷地想。但他知道那个脾气不太好却真实地关心、爱着他的女孩已经不在这个世界的霍格华兹了。打从他到这儿的第一件事就是下意识地寻找赫敏──那个总是解决他所有困难，让他安心的存在，若他可以与这个世界的赫敏结盟，那找到哈利并送他们回家的可能性便会大大上升，但他却寻不着那头蓬乱可爱的头发。后来经过打听，他才在室友们一脸怀疑担心的目光下得知，赫敏在一年级的巨怪事件中受了重伤，早就从霍格华兹辍学，请了家教在家学习了。

「怎么会突然问起格兰杰？」那时的西莫困惑地望着他：「她一直都很不受葛莱芬多的欢迎，罗恩总说她太自以为是了。但我真的不认为一个女孩子遇到这样的事是……」他吞了吞口水：「你懂的。听说她毁容了。」

伦恩的思绪猛然归位，发现自己的背被汗水浸湿了。眼前的黑影向池塘的涟漪，一点一点地圆形绽放。这里的赫敏并没有被他自己和哈利拯救，金三角从来不存在。要是当年他和哈利没有选择去追她，他们的赫敏也会遇到同样的事。伦恩不敢往下想。虽然早已明白，但那时他更加清楚地认知到自己当年是多么的浑蛋，盲目无知到差点用语言对一个无辜者造成严重无法挽回的伤害。

「也许是他们的主场吧。」西莫哼了一声，「只要你的小可爱不要又害他们丢掉一堆分数的话。」

「*我的小可爱？*」伦恩的声音整个变了，尖尖地。

「赫蒂·坎贝尔。」西莫耸耸肩：「抱歉，兄弟。我知道你喜欢她，但她能进老鹰的学院大概是分院帽史上最大的错误，她简直是个白痴。」

伦恩的表情扭曲了：「我没有喜欢她！」天哪，赫敏会杀了西莫，再杀了他的！ ！

「没事，我都懂。我能理解的。」西莫用怜悯的眼神看着他，伦恩顿时觉得头皮发麻。他到底要怎样才能让西莫相信他？重点是，到底还有谁知道伦恩·迪克森对赫蒂·坎贝尔的好感？

「让我们来看看葛莱芬多这边！」斯拉格霍斯突然大喊，吓得许多偷偷开小差的人差点弄掉了自己的羽毛笔：「复方汤剂的酿造时间大约是？」

伦恩看到许多人交换了眼神，然后又心虚地移开目光，他所说的“许多人”便包括了纳威、哈利的弟弟狄伦以及坐在他们两个中间的他自己的复制品。

斯拉格霍斯环顾了一圈，失望地说：「没有吗？隆巴顿先生？波特先生？也许……迪克森先生？」

伦恩发誓在斯拉格霍斯提到自己的名字时他差点心脏病发。 *这是一个刁难吗？ *  
他努力回想当初他、赫敏、哈利在二年级时酿造复方汤剂时是用了多久（事实上，制作药剂的完全是赫敏），然后才犹豫地回：「呃……一个月？ 」

「标准答案！葛莱芬多加二十分！」斯拉格霍斯看起来很开心，西莫拍了拍他的背，其他同学朝伦恩投去欣慰的目光。伦恩突然觉得很奇怪，毕竟他从未因为课业受到如此的认可，他不禁鼓起了胸膛。

然后他突然察觉到一个视线，烧灼的、强烈的。他顺着它与一双明亮的粽眸相互对撞，伦恩恍惚了一下，然后万分惊恐地发现自己与赫蒂·坎贝尔四目相对，对方正用一双满盈汹涌情感的眸子盯着他瞧，他瞬间感到大事不妙。

伦恩猛地低下头，掌心冒汗。喔不，会不会她也以为我们之间将会有些什么？我刚刚的表现引起了她的兴趣了吗？梅林帮帮他！

「快看，赫蒂正在看你！」西莫跟他咬耳朵，伦恩绝望地呻吟，把头撞在桌子上。

「那么，谁可以跟我叙述副方汤剂的型态呢──嗯？坎贝尔小姐？」斯拉格霍斯的唱名硬生生地被转成惊讶的疑问句，伦恩悄悄转了转眼睛，看到那名少女中规中矩地举起了手，下巴抬得高高的。

*很像赫敏。 *这是他的第一个念头。

伦恩能听见四周的人群不可思议地窃窃私语声。 「拉文克劳的耻辱！」、「她想做什么？想出风头也不是这个时候！」老鹰们不满地说，坐在教室最前头的帕德玛甚至整个人转过来，恶狠狠地瞪着赫蒂，好似如果她回答错误，就要扑上去撕烂她的喉咙。

「加入最终成分前有点像黏稠的泥浆，会有一点泡沫，加入后的味道及颜色会根据要变化的人而异。」女孩的声音清澈干净，满盈自信，眼中闪着光辉。伦恩刹那间愣住了，这是他来到这个世界后第一次找到熟悉渴望的东西──这就是赫敏答题时那种自信，张扬与肯定。 *那么相像。 *

「……正确！」斯拉格霍斯目瞪口呆，但他随即咧出一个巨大的笑容：「这就是我想表达的，对魔药的兴趣来得永远不嫌晚！坎贝尔小姐，好高兴妳下定决心好好对待它了！拉文克劳加二十分！」

老鹰们的表情看起来像是马尔福突然宣布他有在公共休息室穿蕾丝女装的爱好一样，而葛莱芬多的表情茫然无比。西莫的墨水倒了，他整本课本变得一塌糊涂，但他只顾瞪着坎贝尔看。

「见鬼了！*坎贝尔在课堂上举手回答教授，并且答对了！*」他倒抽一口气，小声地尖叫。伦恩并不熟悉这个女孩，但看着其他人夸张惊愕的表情，他也理解此刻大概发生了奇迹。

「──并且，」坎贝尔还在说：「如果不小心混入了非人类的毛发，譬如猫，会让人体变成半人半动物的型态，并且直到时间经过后都不会消失。」

「太完美了！再加二十！」斯拉格霍斯惊喜地喊，他朝教室中的其他人张开双手：「这个副作用没有写进任何一本课本里头，这是实际经验！真是太让我惊喜了，坎贝尔小姐，太优秀了！」

伦恩脑中闪过赫敏的脸被猫咪的毛发覆盖的样子，她一双巧克力色的眸子里都是泪水。他慢慢地抬起头看向坎贝尔的方向，然后她刚好也转向他──她的眼神──傲慢。伦恩突然觉得像是有一把火烧向他的灵魂，他猛地伸出手打自己一巴掌，吓到了围着他坐的所有同学。

一直到下课前他都还在冒冷汗。 *这是不对的*，从一个陌生女孩身上寻找赫敏，他的女朋友，这是不对的。梅林，他真是个糟糕透顶的人，这是精神出轨吗？为什么他会在赫蒂身上找到赫敏的感觉？可她回答问题的方式、眼神、动作、舞动羽毛笔的方式都是那么该死的熟悉──

没有人注意到他的焦虑和恼怒，因为他们都还沉浸在吊车尾突然进化成优等生的茫然震惊中，更别提最后只有赫蒂是整个班级里唯一熬制出获得斯拉格霍斯的「完美无缺！」称赞的人了，其他拉文克劳女孩的表情简直像看到了巨怪群体交配。

该死的。伦恩用力把他的东西丢到书包里。 *该死的，她连熬制魔药的习惯也和赫敏一样。 *

────────────────────

赫蒂·坎贝尔将她完美无缺的成品装进小瓶子里，交给了斯拉格霍斯教授。她坦然地接受了他对她一连串的夸赞和惊喜的目光，教授甚至邀请她出席下一次的鼻涕虫俱乐部。

「妳是魔药天才，坎贝尔小姐！看来妳之前不过是没花心力在这儿罢了，不是吗？」老教授呵呵笑，很慈祥：「事实上，妳的熟练和仔细让我想起了我教过的另一个麻瓜出生，她叫莉莉·波特，她真是太优秀了──」

莉莉·波特。赫蒂捕捉住了这个字眼，她的眼神锐利了起来。她是哈利的妈妈！也许……如果她能跟她谈一谈，或是收集一些关于哈利的情报，她就能更早接收到跟哈利有关的消息。至今为止她送出的所有猫头鹰都无功而返，赫蒂心急如焚，她简直沮丧极了。

「波特夫人……她现在的工作是什么呢？」赫蒂装出感兴趣的样子问。

「Oh，她在圣芒戈担任治疗师，伟大的职业。」斯拉格霍斯热情地说。

「我恰好对此也很有兴趣，教授！」赫蒂急忙说：「这是我的理想！」

「嗯？可是我记得妳在五年级的就业咨询回答的是魔法美妆相关的职业？」斯拉格霍斯扬起眉毛。

赫蒂感到一股热气爬上脸庞，她简直想拍死原本的赫蒂·坎贝尔──尽给她添麻烦！ ：「噢，是这样的，我改变注意了……您知道的，现在是战争时期，我也想做一点有意义的事。」

令她惊慌地是，斯拉格霍斯变得泪眼汪汪：「跟莉莉一样……心地多么善良。我会给莉莉寄一封信，让妳能联系到她的，我相信她会非常乐意帮助妳。毕竟，圣芒戈总是很缺人，不是吗？」他叹了口气，随后又忧郁地呢喃：「我不应该跟学生说这个的，天哪，我是老糊涂了吗？」

「没关系的，教授，我理解。」赫蒂安慰他：「谢谢您帮我联系波特夫人，我很感激。」

她又跟他寒暄几句，便走出了教室。她深知自己方才的表现震惊了所有人，但她不是很在乎。毕竟，这不是──这不是人生的一切。那些嘲笑、讽刺、不敢置信她都听在耳里，这的确很难过，非常的……难受。好似她又回到了第一年，而这次情况正好相反，她成了老鹰群中最蠢的一个，绊倒她的不是她的聪慧，而是愚昧。其实到哪里都一样，在群体中的异类必会遭到指指点点，她一直是理解的。只是，在看到他──那个男孩的眼神时，她突然想证明给他们看，其实赫蒂·坎贝尔不仅仅是赫蒂·坎贝尔。

那个眼神混杂着古怪的怀念和试探，以及他方才回答完问题后的愉悦，他挺起胸膛的方式，他的眼神游移的角度──一切的一切，都让赫蒂有一种诡异的熟悉感。他蘸墨水时习惯性的换手，他装书时倾向一次性地丢，他邋遢地趴在桌子上的样子，那些分明是罗恩，但她却也清楚地认知到这是不可能的。

她以前从未在葛莱分多中看见他，这很令人怀疑，于是她礼貌地询问了同桌对方的名字。那个拉文克劳还沉浸在对她超常表现的震惊里，只是结结巴巴地回：「伦恩──伦恩·狄克森。」

伦恩·狄克森。也许她得找时间跟他谈谈。赫蒂若有所思。为什么会多出一个存在？如果不是错觉的话，她又为何会有这些熟悉感？她几乎用一种看解剖实验体的眼神盯着伦恩看，想找出这个男孩身上的秘密。她本是要在下课时叫住他的，但他却像被半人马军队追赶一样，一瞬间就不见了。赫蒂只好作罢。

她抱著书转过转角，然后盯着眼前的场景──几个低年级的赫夫帕夫围着一个小女孩，一个人正拉着她衬衫的领子，将她往后压在墙上。女孩的呼吸明显不稳了起来，但领头的赫夫帕夫却没有松手的意思，只是更用力地压着她，朝她大喊：「──*听到了吗？*把他还给我！把我爸爸还给我！」

泪水倚着他的脸滑下来，其他人喃喃地安慰着他，然后愤恨地瞪着女孩。赫蒂不晓得他们发生了什么事，但她完全无法漠视这样的行为，不管错的是哪一方，这一切都太超过了──他们没意识到那个女孩快窒息了吗？

「你──」  
「别把她弄死了。」

一个冷漠的声音打断了赫蒂来势汹汹的质问，她顺着声音的来源移动目光，然后心脏一跳。帕金森，潘西·帕金森。她穿着斯莱特林的森林绿，冷冷地抱着胸倚在不远的墙上，歪头打量着眼前的一切。那双眸子像黑洞，里头满盈尖锐的不屑和恨意。

「妳、妳是谁？」大概是看到高年级的学生，一群赫夫帕夫有些怕了，但当他们的视线落在她的领带颜色上，那些犹豫不安立刻化作了怒火憎恨：「妳是一个斯莱特林！」

帕金森扬起眉毛：「所以呢？」

赫蒂迟疑了一下，然后退步躲回转角的墙后，专心地看着眼前发生的事情。她会出手的。赫蒂告诉自己。如果事情一有不对，那她就会出手的。

「所以妳当然会帮助*她*！」领头的赫夫帕夫愤怒地将女孩更加压向墙，赫蒂能听见她喉咙里发出的虚弱喘息声，她从口袋里摸出自己的魔杖── ，「你们是一伙的！」

赫蒂惊愕地发现帕金森居然在放声大笑，她笑得一边捂着肚子，一边擦眼泪，不敢置信地摇摇头：「我，和*一个波特？*你疯了吗？我宁愿死，都不会*帮助*一个波特。」

*一个波特？ *赫蒂猛然回头打量着那个女孩，以一种新的角度。她的头发──Oh，现在是流行劣质麻瓜染剂吗？她的发色是红黑交错的，看起来非常奇怪。赫蒂猜黑色是她自己染上去的，但新生的红头发却穿插在它们之间，让她的整颗头变得……非常具有辨识度。然后她抬起头──赫蒂倒吸了一口气，她的眼睛是绿色参了些鎏金，但即使这样，还是那么像──那么像哈利眼睛的颜色。赫蒂几乎要努力憋住呼吸，才不至于啜泣出声。

虽然刚才赫蒂有在课堂上见过哈利的弟弟，狄伦。但他们长得一点儿也不像，狄伦红发粽眸，但这个女孩就不一样了*，赫蒂在她身上看见了哈利的影子。 *──这是哈利的妹妹。认知到这个事实的那一刻，赫蒂的脚步有些摇晃。

「可是──」小赫夫帕夫看起来很困惑：「*妳是一个斯莱特林。*」他强调。

「你是瞎了吗？」帕金森不耐烦地说，她抽出魔杖，那群低年级的孩子像是受到了惊吓，几秒内就跑没影了。被粗鲁扔在地上的女孩跪在那儿喘着气，帕金森踏着漫不经心的步伐走到她前面，然后扯住她的头发，用力向后拉。女孩痛呼一声。

「罗丝·波特……」帕金森咯咯笑着，用魔杖沿着她的下颚残忍地划，「怎么了，妳偷了那个白痴赫夫帕夫的爸爸？缺钱了？」

赫蒂在听懂帕金森的暗示后整张脸愤怒地涨红了起来，她怎么能这样跟一个小女孩说话！她怎么能这样诋毁她！

「──还是，妳最亲爱的哥哥杀死了他？」帕金森轻柔地问，她的眼神突然满盈怒火和憎恨：「哈利波特……他是个败类不是吗？骗子和杀人犯。妳以他为耻吗？以这样的兄长为耻吗？听說妳爸爸早就不认他了，这大概是他人生中为数不多的明智决定──」

「闭嘴，帕金森！」罗丝突然爆发了，赫蒂讶异于她小小的身躯居然能承载那么大的力量。

「妳为什么要帮他说话，波特？」帕金森面容扭曲，露出牙齿：「妳也是一个小食死徒，huh？」

赫蒂看不下去了，她正踏出第一步──然而一个身影快速从她身边跑过，一拳往帕金森的方向打去，而她堪堪躲过了。赫蒂定格在原地，看着狄伦·波特将自己的妹妹护在身后，威吓地朝帕金森举着魔杖：「滚开，帕金森！离我妹妹远点！」

「波特，你应该多多注意你的妹妹，以免她变成另一个恶名昭彰的食死徒。」帕金森冷笑了一声，但还是退后了一步。她嫌恶地将方才扯住罗丝头发的手在长袍上擦，好似摸到什么病毒似的。

「有种就冲着我来，帕金森！」狄伦朝她吼：「欺负一个低年级算什么样！妳还怀恨在心是吗？我还记得妳一年级时总跟在哈利身后转呢，就因为他甩了妳──」

帕金森眯起眼睛，一抹阴影掠过她的脸庞，她的眼睛里燃烧着某种黑暗、丑陋的东西，她尖声道：「*波特甩了我？*听好了，狄伦·波特，你哥哥是肮脏、虚伪又邪恶的骗子，我宁愿选择帮马尔幅吹喇叭，也不想跟他有一丁点关系。*我希望他可以去死。*」她停了一下，又开口，阴暗地、轻声地：「*我希望你们都去死。*」

她挺直背脊，离开了。赫蒂怔在转角，她从没有看过帕金森如此满盈恨意的样子，*从来没有。 *她只是跟在马尔幅身边痴痴地笑，声音刺耳难听，很爱找碴。赫蒂曾觉得她是最坏心的那种人，但后来她知道帕金森只是愚蠢，肤浅且从众。但这样的帕金森──赫蒂盯着她的背影，她居然比她认识六年的那个短发女孩都要来得真实。

「罗丝，妳还好吗？帕金森对妳做了什么？妳又被欺负了吗？」狄伦的声音唤回了赫蒂的注意力，她重新将视线投向波特兄妹，表情复杂， 「又是因为哈利的缘故吗？妳不该独自一人行动的！赫夫帕夫不应该很团结的吗？」

「你想说什么？」罗丝的声音听起来很疲惫，赫蒂靠着墙背对着他们，因此她看不到她此时的表情，「赫夫帕夫一定很团结、拉文克劳一定睿智聪明、葛莱芬多一定善良勇敢、斯莱特林一定邪恶可憎？」

「罗丝！」狄伦气急败坏。

「谢谢你救了我，哥哥。」罗丝的声音平静：「我下次会更小心的。」

「罗丝，我不希望我们之间也变得疏远。」狄伦恳求，「我不希望妳受伤，妳是我唯一的妹妹。我不想让哈利伤害到妳！上次妳差点死了，我──我无法承受，妳对哈利的信任会毁掉妳的，妳甚至为了他把头发弄成这副模样。哈利已经不会回来了，罗丝，他已经……」

一阵沉默。

「我们不会疏远的，我还是很爱你，哥哥。」罗丝说，「只是在真相被确定之前，没有人可以给我对他的爱定罪。毕竟，哈利也是我的哥哥。」

赫蒂不用看就知道，她那双近绿色的眼眸里闪烁着灭不掉的坚定光辉。 *就像哈利。 *


	18. Chapter 18

「勇敢不只是格莱芬多的特质。」

────────────

「波特！！！起床了！！！」

哈利发誓自己快要吓死了，他几乎是滚下沙发的。一抬头，他就看到了小巴蒂·克劳奇咧嘴笑出白牙的表情，忍不住抱怨地呲牙。

荷包蛋及烤土司的味道充盈整个客厅，哈利洗脸刷牙后便坐到了厨房的餐桌旁，怀疑犹豫地盯着小巴蒂递过来的盘子。小巴蒂很没有形象地翻了翻白眼：「没下毒，波特。不要逼我餵你。」

想像了下那个划面，哈利打了个冷颤。小口小口地嚐起食死徒为他准备的早餐来。

「这几天贝拉特里克斯会组织作战会议和策略拟定，我会去参加，再把情报带给你。因为这次任务最主要是让世界知道你还活着，并且站在我们这边。所以我猜测贝拉特里克斯会让你暴露在队伍前面，展示你──」就像他是个财产似的。哈利在心中抱怨，「──别那副不情愿的样子，我知道失去力量的你现在非常容易被针对，一堆食死徒们已经在蠢蠢欲动了，这次的阶级变动对很多人来说是个绝佳的机会。但如果你能撑过去，波特，那么等待你的不只是无尽的权利及荣耀，还有力量。」

哇，他真的好有兴趣。哈利讽刺。他装模作样地点点头，换来小巴蒂拍在他肩膀上的一掌。哈利不禁好奇起来，从小巴蒂和他的互动上来看，他们几乎是*朋友*，但又似乎存在针锋相对的历史。为什么小巴蒂·克劳奇在这里──健康，自由，面色红润，跟哈利四年级时看到的那个瘦弱，精神错乱的逃犯不一样呢？难道他没有进过阿兹卡班、没有伪装成疯眼穆迪，混进霍格华兹绑架纳威──这个世界上的活下来的男孩？如果这些事都没有发生，那么伏地魔又是怎么复活的呢？

他看过波特小屋图书馆里的书，直到四年级（1994）时纳威和邓不利多才向世界宣布伏地魔回来了，三强争霸赛也的确存在。那么为什么在1993年食死徒的活动会大量增加？哈利波特──他是说，他在这里的镜像，黑暗王子，也是在三年级结束时从学校消失的。它们之间有什么关系吗？

这些天哈利一直住在小巴蒂的家，那个男人给哈利的感觉几乎是舒适的。舒适，随意，随心所欲的风格，小巴蒂·克劳奇一反他的想像，一直用调侃、轻松的方式和他对话，而不是想趁机给他一个教训什么的。几个食死徒有时会来拜访他们，哈利不想参加任何会议，于是都选择待在房间。小巴蒂会在会后简单扼要地将重点整理给他听，有一次他隔着房间的墙壁清楚听见贝拉特里克斯浮夸的尖笑声。

还有日记本。他把黑暗王子藏东西的盒子随身携带。扫帚模型、护身符、日记本、挂坠和耳钉。护身符被他戴在胸前，不知道为什么，这让他感到安心。他翻看着那张自己和汤姆里德尔的照片，本子的空白处还有很多孩子气的涂鸦，有些是他的笔迹，有些是里德尔的。里德尔留下的痕迹很优雅，大多数是咒语及备注，还有一些小对话，好像他们是两个上课偷偷传纸条的学生，只能透过本子无声交谈。

譬如这个：

「汤姆，缓和剂！斯内普！」

「月长石粉和嚏根草。」

又或是这个：

「欢欣剂呢！Merlin，为什么他就是*不放过我？*」

「椒薄荷。老实说，你的魔药学真的很可悲，哈利。」

「Hey！」

这种无伤大雅的对话让哈利不知不觉扬起微笑，尽管它充满悲伤。那么，跟金妮一样，这里的他被里德尔骗了，不是吗？想起那个梦，他的镜像在伏地魔的酷刑咒下尖叫大笑，他的愤怒，受伤与被背叛的感觉像火一样焚烧着哈利的心脏。他说，里德尔毁了他。

那么，日记本里寄存的魂片在哪呢？它消失了，哈利感觉不到。他和主魂融合了吗？不可能的，融合魂片的方法是感到悔恨，这是伏地魔永远做不到的事情。也许它还以汤姆的型态待在伏地魔身边，住在里德尔庄园里，就像哈利在梦中看到的那样。他猜测。

至于那个梦。哈利决定先把他存放起来。有人篡改了他的记忆，还是这一切都只是个骗局？恐怕若他真想解开这个谜，他就得跟狄伦正面对质才行。

随着行动的日子一天天接近，小巴蒂帮助哈利了解了整个任务的过程。他承认，这次的小队成员对于哈利翘掉了所有会议感到非常不屑，很多下级食死徒都想着爬到他头上来。贝拉特里克斯更是对此充满了黑暗的喜悦。

「你们一直看不对盘。」小巴蒂耸耸肩：「你恨她，她恨你。你们常常差点杀死彼此，我想你们唯一的共同点就是同样痛恨小天狼星·布莱克。虽然听说你失忆了，但这几天下来我觉得你只是失去了比较琐碎的记忆，你们之间的憎恨你不可能忘记，对吧？」

很好，那么这个共同点现在消失了。

「跟我那时候跟你说的一样。」小巴蒂说，「他们想让你跟贝拉特里克斯──这次的指挥官，站在最前面，纯血统的孩子们不会出现在霍格莫德，放开手去干。没有魔法也没关系，绝对压制的力量会由我们其他人营造，你只要出现就好。表现得你还活着，暴力，冷漠。Well，就是──做你自己。」

哈利指了指自己的喉咙，小巴蒂清了清嗓子：「没有什么是我们的主无法恢复的。」他看起来奇怪地充满了傲慢：「邓不利多那个老傻瓜说这是不可逆转的，huh？那个满口谎言的骗子，他只是不想要你康复罢了，毕竟你是我们的将军。」

知道自己还能说话的感觉很好，但哈利不太想要伏地魔为自己治疗。据他所知道的，镜像的身体这次会暴走并促使哈利取代他的存在完全是因为伏地魔消耗了他的灵魂力量，并往他的身体里塞黑暗魔法的缘故。哈利强烈认为与其让伏地魔治疗他的声带，他还不如重新移植一个比较安全。

霍格莫德大屠杀的前一晚，哈利做恶梦了。待阳光和小巴蒂欢快的呼喊唤醒他，他已经什么都不记得了，但却有一种非常忧伤的感觉，以至于在整场早餐时间都显得郁郁寡欢。

「Oh，别苦着一张脸，波特。」小巴蒂叹气。哈利感到莫名其妙的烦躁和生气，他的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上快速书写（自动书写羽毛笔，小巴蒂给他的）：你为什么在乎？

小巴蒂盯着他，嘴角挂着一个小小的微笑：「坦白说，你总让我想到雷古勒斯。」

碧绿色的眼睛瞪大了，还不等哈利让这句话的含义完整跑过脑海，门外就传来了敲门声。保护咒波动着，哈利知道是食死徒小队的人来了──他的小队，他扮鬼脸。

贝拉特里克斯旋转着跳跃进来。她黑色的头发就像哈利恶梦中一样以一种不协调的方式捲曲着，深色的眼睛发亮。她没有进过阿兹卡班，美丽的痕迹从未从她身上褪去，她的气质冰冷，有种小心压抑的疯狂，嘴角的微笑傲慢又慵懒，像在阳光下蓄势待发的蛇。一阵鸡皮疙瘩的感觉滑下哈利的背脊。*这是理智的贝拉特里克斯。*

「Ah，」她的眼睛扫视客厅一圈，固定到哈利脸上。唇边的弧度变大了，危险又狂傲。玫瑰。哈利的脑中愣愣地跑过这个词。孤傲又疯狂的带刺黑玫瑰，「这不是我们失去魔法的哈利波特吗？」她说话的方式像在唱歌，白皙的手臂像蜘蛛般攀附上哈利的身躯，手掌停在哈利的喉咙上。

哈利试图表现得无动于衷，却还是被她靠在他耳边吐息低语的方式弄得毛骨悚然：「小波特……啊啊，我真希望你能美丽地死去……。」

「贝拉特里克斯，我们没有一整天的时间。」小巴蒂警告。在她身后，哈利认出来了──芬里尔·格雷伯克，慢吞吞地朝他露齿而笑。他的指甲里满是暗掉的铁锈色，牙齿参差不齐，尖锐无比。那他的眼睛以一种残暴的方式缩起来，恶毒地瞪向外界，狰狞的疤痕到处都是。

下一秒，哈利知道的只有爆发在他肩膀上的剧痛。格雷伯克的牙齿崁在里头，血肉模糊，他一边发出怪笑，一边以像是安慰情人的方式暧昧地顺过哈利的头发，让他喉中呕吐物上湧。哈利一脚朝格雷伯克的膝盖踹过去，喘息着推开他。一众食死徒们没有人上前帮忙，只是冷漠又好奇地看。

「波特……」狼人舔了舔自己变长的獠牙，上头满是鲜豔漂亮似红宝石的血珠，「下一次，让我在圆月咬你怎么样？」

根本不需要假装，哈利也明白自己此时的表情跟黑暗王子一样。他以一种冰冷的目光瞪着眼前复盖着面具的人们，即使疼痛的火焰使他的细胞疯狂叫嚣，也拒绝流露出一丝脆弱。那双索命咒颜色的眸子冷冷地发亮，配上早上小巴蒂丢给他的一身衣服（「我帮你准备好了你常穿的。」），食死徒制服，金色面具及皮靴。在其他人眼里，他便是黑暗王子本人。

那种愤怒的感觉回来了，一种兴奋与遥远的的怒火似涨潮般淹没他的心脏。*他们怎么敢这么对他？*这些下贱的……魔力远在他之下的……在哈利反应过来之前，他就发现自己将格雷伯克用一旁的木头椅子压在地上，靠背用的镂空竿子抵着狼人粗糙的喉咙。哈利的右手拿着早餐时用过的金属叉子，正悬在对方睁大的眼珠上头，来自肩膀的鲜血一滴一滴地落在格雷伯克的袍子上，晕开深红色的痕迹。

熟练的动作，陌生的感觉，让哈利的心中留下一种不舒服的滋味。他不知道自己为什么会这样，他的身体自己做出了反应，几乎像是反射动作。冰冷的，奇怪的烈焰焚烧着他的血管，就像回到了梦中。这是黑暗王子吗？这是他残留的部分吗？他低头看格雷伯克，从他身上嚐到了恐惧的味道。

贝拉特里克斯笑了，漂亮修长的手指从抚上哈利的后颈，最后慢慢地前进，直到敲掉哈利手中的叉子。空气中静默无声，几个戴着面具的下级食死徒后退了，低下头来。

「你还是一样。」她说，黑暗缱绻：「你果然还是一样，小波特。」

────────────────

哈利穿着黑色的袍子慢慢地跟在小巴蒂身后走，食死徒袍子在这之下。霍格莫德的人潮很多，热闹又温暖。这一个周末，学生们三三两两地聚集在一起聊天，哈利彷彿可以闻到奶油啤酒的气味。他甚至看到了几个自己认识的人，但贝拉特里克斯离得他太近，他什么也不敢做。就如同伏地魔说的那样，哈利找不到一个纯血统。小巴蒂给了他一根魔杖，比不上他心爱的冬青魔杖，但勉强适用。（小巴蒂说，这是用来欺骗众人的，不能让他们知道哈利此时失去魔法了。）

食死徒们按照计划分开行动，贝拉特里克斯──指挥官，将所有人分成四组，一组四个人。

「恐惧可以办到很多事，而恐惧很好制造。」她咯咯笑，手轻柔地抚摸自己的魔杖，深色的眼睛藏着浓重的嗜血痴迷：「突击可以在人心中埋下不确定与恐慌感，这是一种慢性策略。霍格华兹里的分化更不用我们麻烦，小孩子太好操控了，他们太多数时甚至可能比大人还要残忍。」

小巴蒂趁他们游走在大街时俯在哈利耳边说：「干得好，波特。刚才是一个很好的示威。」

哈利庆幸自己不会说话，难道他要说那不是他的本意？是他的身体自己动了起来？他轻轻点点头，加快了脚步。老实说，他不知道怎么阻止这次的行动，先不提没有人会相信他，他甚至没有管道通知凤凰社。他曾希望福克斯出现，但也许是他心中连自己都意识不到的地方对邓不利多为他铺排的道路产生了莫名的忧伤与沉默，他认为自己没办法召唤出凤凰。

他们在冰淇淋店前停下来，这是他们的定点。哈利吃过他们的冰淇淋。他有些自暴自弃，对于接下来会发生的伤亡烦忧不已。也许等一切结束──他是指，霍格莫德的这个行动结束，他就会直接写一封详细描述自己身份和魂器的信，寄给邓不利多教授。然后想办法让伏地魔朝他发射索命咒，除掉他脑中的魂片──反正他们都是伏地魔，哈利就不信这次还清除不掉。

运气好的话他这次可以死透，德国风景什么的别再想了，也许这就是他的命运。Hey，这样他就能跟他的家人相会了，如果阿莉安娜这次再说他还没有完成自己的使命，哈利就直接冲到驾驶车厢自己开火车。随便吧。

贝拉特里克斯朝天空发射了黑魔标记。五秒后，一个不近不远的距离外，另一个骷髅头升上了天空。蛇从四个骷髅里吐出来，灰黑色的云翻腾着，在天空围成一个圈。

立刻有人注意到了，人们开始指着天空，有人尖叫，又很快摀住。有几个穿着葛莱分多院服的学生想跑进最近的店躲起来，却被拒绝了。

「回学校吧。」店主是一个有着浓密胡须的中年男人，他肥大的指节在颤抖，眼睛神经质地乱瞄，「这是食死徒的突击。你们是麻瓜种和混血，待在霍格莫德的哪里都是一样的。只有霍格华兹是安全的，快回学校吧。」

贝拉特里克斯甩开外侧不起眼的斗篷，食死徒制服在狂风中舞动着，她的面具稜角分明，嘴唇在下方扭曲成愉快的微笑，就像看到老朋友：「Ah──Ah，这可不行。AVADA KEDAVRA！」

开始了。哈利深吸一口气，掀开自己的斗篷。他们的地点选在中央的广场，人最多的地方。哈利的金色面具一露面，人群就尖叫推挤了起来，黑暗王子比哈利想像得更有辨识度。远方同时传来了爆炸与悠长的尖叫，小巴蒂举起魔杖，爆破了隔壁一整排商店的窗户。

「美好的派对──」贝拉特里克斯温柔地唸。要是她此时不是头发飞扬、眼神炽热的状态，那么哈利会以为她那句话是在一个午后的茶会说的，「听听那些下等人的尖叫，真美。小波特，你喜欢吗？你一直喜欢的，这是你最喜欢的。」

她突然猛地凑近他，呼吸打在他的脸上。哈利快要吐了。「看看你──失去了魔力，很快也会失去黑魔王的青睐。我不知道为什么主人留着你，但很快他就会看到我的价值，在你之上的价值。」她的声音轻柔恶毒，又抽离，大笑着挥舞魔杖开始收割生命。

不，谢谢！哈利在心中尖叫。我也不想要获得他的青睐！他开始往小巷子的方向挪动。

「疯女人。」小巴蒂摇摇头，他炸飞了一个人，然后瞅到了哈利的小动作，「当然，你会想好好玩一玩的，不是吗，波特？你没有魔力，我本来是该保护你的──」他看了看一个一个开始出现的傲罗，耸耸肩：「不过目的达到了，任务完成。你感觉起来很需要释放，别太过火。」

哈利没等到他说完就拉起帽子跑向巷子里，他知道这里通往另一个区域，格雷伯克和多洛霍夫负责的。从小巴蒂的话来看，他似乎一点都不担心哈利会因此被傲罗咒杀之类的，反而认为他会用叉子和椅背弄死一群人。

金色面具太过显眼，是黑暗王子的官方证明。哈利举起魔杖轻轻地点了点它，魔杖尖端窜出星火，差点烧到哈利的头发。他恼怒地将它插回口袋，直接用无杖魔法将颜色换成不起眼的黑。

他从巷子里跑出来，立刻被浓烟呛得咳嗽连连。食死徒面具没有防护效果吗？真的？

一个女学生蜷缩在角落，她的手臂被鲜血打湿了，她的同伴正在一旁慌忙地试图止血。她们分别是三年级和四年级的学生，拉文克劳的标志在胸前发亮着。哈利在距离他们几条手臂的地方停下来，她们发现他了，害怕地后退，女孩因为剧烈的移动而痛苦闷哼。

哈利翻了翻口袋，掏出快速羽毛笔和羊皮纸。羽毛笔飞快地舞动着：我可以帮助你们。

绿色的眼睛从面具后满怀期待地看着她们，女孩们瞪着羊皮纸愣了愣，目光充满怀疑。也许是因为伤口太痛了，受伤的女孩先败下阵来，小心翼翼地点了点头。哈利掏出魔杖，假装自己用它施展了治疗魔法，但实则以一个她看不着的角度用指尖轻轻在伤口上旋转，白色的光温柔地亮起。

他的头一偏，正好对上她咖啡色的眼睛。远处有爆炸声，她吞下了一声尖叫，看起来快昏过去了。

「你是谁？为什么帮助我们？」女孩颤抖地问。治疗一结束，她就立刻把她的手臂抽回来，脸上的恐惧清晰可见，「你跟他们是一夥的不是吗？我是说──食死徒。我们会怎么样？」害怕的眼泪开始倾泻而下，她抹了抹脸颊。

哈利沉默了下。羽毛笔写下：我会带妳们去猪头酒吧，那里有一幅划可以回到霍格华兹。

「其他人呢？」另一个四年级的女孩问，她脸色苍白，「我们的同学呢？」

哈利写：我会尽可能带他们过去的。傲罗已经来了，食死徒的注意力会转移到傲罗身上。

受伤的女孩颤抖地点点头，撑着哈利的手站了起来，摇摇晃晃。她的同伴在一旁帮忙，然后突然用力扯了扯哈利的衣角。绿色和蓝色相互碰撞，女孩的表情很严肃：「你会变形吧？把这个──」她解开她的发带，举起来：「变成你穿的这种斗篷。」

哈利照做了，女孩将食死徒的篷子围在身上，戴上帽子，现在的她几乎看不出身份。她深吸了一口气：「谢谢你帮助我们，虽然我不知道你是谁、又为什么这么做。贝兹的伤需要赶快治疗，但这期间会有更多人受伤，我不能再麻烦你了。这个制服是很好的掩护，我会引导同学们去猪头酒吧的。」她顿了顿，抓紧布料的手在颤抖：「勇敢不只是格莱芬多的特质。」，她转身跑开。

哈利差点就要去追她了，气流从他齿间钻过，他却什么也喊不出来。贝兹，那个受伤的女孩还倚着他哽咽，他没办法起步。哈利眼睁睁地看着女孩消失在浓烟弥漫的街角，忽然觉得好冷。

「黛娜……」贝兹哭喊，小小的手挣扎着，胡乱拍打。哈利将她背到背上，以小跑步的方式快速往猪头酒吧移动。他现在的魔力幻影移行的风险非常大，他不敢用她去做实验。小拉文克劳的手一拳一拳搥到他的身体上，声音都是哭腔：「都是你们的错！这都是你们的错！」

后来，她像是累了，安静了。到了猪头酒吧，哈利才发现她因为极度的焦虑和疲惫陷入了恍惚状态。他将她送进门口，她立刻被躲在里头的高年级学生团团围住，哈利则悄悄地消失。他得回去找贝兹，他边跑边找人，这里是远离主战场的地方，但仍有傲罗跟食死徒在战斗。哈利偷偷地让跟亚瑟·韦斯莱一对一的那个食死徒打滑，他很快就被捆了起来。

他刚转过转角，就因强烈的冲撞力狠狠往后跌，面具落下。他的心跳加快，去摸索黑色面具，同时抬头，然后瞧见了他有史以来看过最难看的染发。

将他撞倒的女孩有一头可怕的金色头发，她深色的眼睛直直盯着他，似乎是认出他来了。她深吸一口气──哈利连忙伸手想摀住她的嘴巴──她没有尖叫。

哈利的头用力撞到地板上。她把他扑倒了，整个人压制在他身上。魔杖戳在他的喉咙上，嘴巴抿起来。哈利太震惊了，他没想到有人会无所畏惧到对他下手，看在Merlin的份上，这是一个学生！

「哈利·波特。」她小小声说，眼睛专注地看着他。战场上的喧嚣消失了，「二年级时失败的变身水，那个女孩子变成了什么？」


End file.
